What have I done !
by Cricstar07
Summary: After rejected by the girl of his dreams and the Hokage title got snatched by his best friend, a heart-broken Naruto wishes he never STOP Madara and Obito Uchiha in that war and now leads his life to only one way: EVIL! Can his parents and his friends stop him or will Naruto succeed his plans?
1. After the war

Hey guys, this is my, well you can say my another story but its actually the first one in other ID. Due to some Technical difficulties I had to create this ID and now its fine. So this is my second story. Enjoy!

A/N: I totally do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. All rights belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.

_**A/N on September 2 2015: I have fix some mistakes here. Sorry please enjoy :)**_

_**What have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 1 : After the war**

It was an early and beautiful morning. Birds were singing and Flowers were dancing when...

"Come back here Hoshi don't run or you will fall !" Minato couldn't stop her grand-daughter. She was really fast, pretty much like him. Naren, the second daughter of Minato and Kushina, sister to Naruto and mother of Hoshi, laugh while watering her garden. "Caught you ! Haha. Your really fast just like me my dear child" Minato smile looking at his grand-daughter.''Daddy, Hoshi lets go. Mom is waiting for us. We should not be late like the last time''. Naren called them both then look up in the sky and smile, 'If only you were here' she thought about someone very close to her.

Kushina now was pretty known as the grand-mother of konoha since every child loves her and always wanted to hear her lovely stories. And today was a different day. It was a special day in konoha so every one were gathered at the heart of konoha . So it was bit different because there was someone who never been there! And the young ninjas were all grown up. Today all children sit besides and Kushina starts "Today as all you know is very special day for all of us right ?" with the huge sound of YES from the children came, the long-red hair women looked up in the air and sighed "Alright, today I'm going to tell a story about a hero who saved not only this village but other villages as well" She looked at Sakura, now 35, smiling at her. "How he became the legendary Hero ?" Kushina look at a familiar face, it was Sakura's daughter who asked this question."Yes" Kushina answer "Happened back 17 years ago after the 4th great shinobi war"

-Flash Back-

''Hurry up Minato , he is going to be here any minute!" Kushina shout, it was Naruto's 18th birthday and they wanted to make it very special because their son is very big Hero and wanted to surprise him. "I'll called them, just let me finished this" Minato said.

Naruto Uzumaki, now the Hero of the leaf, Nine-tails container whom Kurama is really close with, defeated Obito and Madara Uchiha to end that war and brought Sasuke Uchiha back, fulfilling his promised to the girl he loved ever since he was 12, was just coming back from his favorite place in the whole world, Ichiraku Ramen shop. He was a bit shock while he was eating ramen. He ordered 7 bowls and Teuchi and Ayami gave him free and Ayami gave him a kiss on his cheek!. Not only because he was a Hero, its because she was getting married !. And unknown to Naruto, they gave him free because it was his birthday.'They were really acting weird' and then thought about Ayami 'Really Ayami, I could not believe it ! So like after 10-15 years it will be you, your dad and you child who will serve me hehe. Well, Good Luck!'. He put his hands behind his head with a big grin.

Marriage was one thing he could not get out of his mind and because of this, he could not think much about him and Sakura who, for the last 2 weeks, was just enjoying with her and even thought how it will turn out to be when he will marry Sakura. And because of this he forgot about his birthday.

Shikamaru and Temari were already started to date shortly after the 4th war, Ino started to show Sai what 'date' means like, Tenten was with Lee going out these days although she loved Neji but before she could tell him , he died saving Naruto, but thanks to Lee , she started to like him, then started to love him so yeah, their dating. Hinata was dating Kiba. Althought she loved Naruto but little she find Naruto's stuff in Kiba. All were remaining was Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, and as for Shino, well Shino found someone else, and himself. By thinking this, he saw that he already arrived at his home.

As soon as enter "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY, NARUTO !'' He was surprised . Everyone were there. Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Yamoto, Iruka, Guy all sensei were there and his friends Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Ten Ten, Lee, Ino, Sai, Garaa, Konkuro, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, His Parents, his 12 year old little sister Naren , including Teuchi and Ayami and not forgetting his 6 year old crush , Sakura.  
"Happy Birthday, dobe" Sasuke replied from behind. He was now a brother type to Naruto now."OH YEAH! LETS PARTY" Naruto was really excited about this and he never been happier."Happy Birthday little brat" Lady Tsunade was even wanted him to be her successor to become the next Hokage."**Happy** **Birthday** **kit**! **Don't** **forget** **about** **me** **as** **well**" A sound came in his mind , it was Kurama, the Nine-tails who over the years was inside him and now he is friend with , wished him as well "Thanks Kurama" Naruto replied with a big, goofy grin.

Hours later when everyone went home, Naruto was sitting on the roof top, looking up in the sky, thinking, leaving both Kushina and Minato clueless and Naren was asleep. "Hi there buddy, look what i've got for you" Minato said with a smile, It was his old Hokage Suit " Thanks dad but its 'The 4th' not 6th" Naruto replied. "I know you wanted to become a hokage so practice hard ok" "Sure dad...um whats with that face" Naruto look at his face which got bit creepy "He is just messing with you honey" Kushina came from behind "Why don't you both boys come down and go to sleep, tomorrow will be a beautiful day". "Sure um you guys go ahead i'll come down in a minute". Once they were down, Kushina said "Why Naruto is thinking so hard, whats he even thinking about ?" "Well I am not sure but I think he is thinking about being the best Hokage" Minato replied. Kushina sigh "Well If that's what he is thinking about or there is something else that I am missing"  
"Are you sure, Kushina"  
"Not sure but there is something I am missing, Even you"  
"Well I am not sure but tomorrow we will find out, goodnight dear"  
"Goodnight"

But who knows, Naruto reached his pocket and took out a box, inside there is a diamond ring, 'I hope she accepts this' Naruto thought and look at a window, someones window, it was her window, the one and only. 'Tomorrow I am going to propose Sakura Haruno' He thought with a big smile and looks up in the sky again.

So there you have it, the first chapter of 'What have I done?!'. Hope you guys like it. Its going to get well um, complicated story. So in the mean time, Reviews on this please - Cricstar07


	2. Shattered

Hello everyone I am Back and I just can't believe it, "Day 1 : 320 views, Day 2 : 114 views and Day 3 : 55 views and Day 4 : 13 views, overall : 502 views for Chapter 1" WOW ! I'm really happy. Looks like most of you love it and I think my story is going to be great. So here it is the chapter you have been waiting for. Enjoy.

A/N: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Except of Naren, she is my creation and I forgot to mention it the last chapter.

_** What have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 2 : Shattered**

"Brother Naruto wake up! Your late, again!" The 12 year old little sister wake him up. "Moms gonna be so mad, come ON!" She nearly created Rasengan but was not enough. She loved her brother's powers especially Rasengan and wished to become a big hero just like him. "Naren, please just 5 more minutes." Naren got bit angry, and give him this answer "I'm telling mom." "That's nice" Naruto replied and he forgot it, that how much Kushina hates it when he gets up late. Just within minutes "NARUTOOOOOOOOO! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU GET UP!" Naruto fell from his and went really fast to bathroom, then dressed himself with his usual orange jump suit, and got down just in time for breakfast. "I'M HERE" and he did this just in 2 minutes and 24 seconds. "WOW Naruto new record" Minato said this to his son.

Minato was the 4th Hokage. He was the one who stopped the nine-tails from attacking Konoha. After stopping the tail beast, he injured himself so badly that he stopped walking. With the matter of years passed, he started to walk but can't run that fast. While he rested, Hiruzen Satrobi, the 3rd Hokage took in-charge. After his death, Minato decided to take the job, but stopped by everyone and Lady Tsunade, now the current Hokage, took the job and for the last 6 years, working really well. It was all because of Naruto, at that time aged 12, reminded her of her Little brother and her lover Dan. "I'm glad you came on time Naruto, otherwise you whats gonna happen to you." Kushina suddenly changed her angry to cute happiness, which Naruto always sees it from every girls. 'I never understand girls and their damn sudden change of their emotions' Naruto thought.

"So Naruto, what are you gonna do today. Any special plans or anything?" Minato ask him, always expecting something great from his son. "Nothing much to do today, Like go to Kakashi sensai, meet Sai and Captain Yamoto, then go to Lady Tsunade and then to get Ramen and don't worry mom, I get Ramen for you." Kushina smiled "Thats sweet of you dear." Then Naruto continue " and then help both Hanabi and Hinata for their work with the Hyugas and then along with Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Sasuke, Shino, and Sai again and Kiba we will go for little guy to get together and then get something sweet for my little princess Naren" Both Minato and Kushina Awed and Naren replied "Thank you brother" Then again Naruto continue "...and then-" He was cut by Minato "You call this a 'Nothing much to do today'" He chuckled as well. "Sorry, its just came out from no where oh and then need to meet Saku..." Naruto remember he need to meet Sakura today itself because he wanted to propose her while all three stared at him with Kushina replying "and meet who ?" Naruto jumped of his seat with carrying Naren to his back for Academy with saying last words "Sorry Mom, Dad, gotta go. Really important work. Bye." The door closes before the parents say goodbye. "Wow, I never saw Naruto running off like that before." Minato was surprised. What was so imprtant for Naruto? "You know Minato, he really wanted to meet Sakura."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. You know, I really liked Sakura. She is really like me, right?" Kushina always like the way Sakura treated Naruto. She even thinks those to are worthy for each other which snaps Kushina out and remembered. "I think now I realized why Naruto was in such a hurry." Minato looked at his wife for an answer, the answer which he was looking for as well. "Our baby is going to propose her !"

"WHAT REALLY ?" Surprises on both parent's faces. "Remember couple of days ago he asked me for help, that's why he was in deep thought last night. I just can't wait for her reply. I really glad Naruto have found the right girl. I really hate that hyugga girl, I mean I don't hate her she is a sweet girl but she is not his type." Kushina hates the way Hinata stalks at Naruto. If she really do love Naruto, why can't she leave her stalkness and ask him like a women. She knew how much Naruto loves Sakura. She wanted Naruto to have a wonderful life with Sakura and become Hokage just like his dad. "Even I'm glad as well" Minato's reply, then came a little kiss followed with a smile.

At the Academy...

"Bye Naren and behave OK." Naruto waved her. "Yeah right, I'm not troublemaker like you and goodbye". Naruto did almost everything for today's plan but he was getting bit shaken for that propose part.

With Guys day out, almost everyone notice Naruto was feeling bit different. Shikamaru, one of Naruto's best friend, thought of one thing, Sakura but he wasn't sure so he kept quite. "Is there something you want to tell, Naruto ?" Sai asked, he knew that Naruto loves Sakura. "Oh no nothings wrong just felling bit sick." And everyone bought it, following Choji's reply " Yeah we ate lot last night." Sasuke look at Naruto and said " Is there something you need Naruto, I can help." Sasuke these days really respect Naruto and he is really a more like a brother to him and ready to help him whenever he needs help.

"Oh no Sasuke, I'm good." Sasuke got up and said "I have some important work to do so see you guys later." Sasuke was planning something for weeks. With everyone said goodbye, Naruto felt bit shaky as everyone still thought he was bit sick. By the time their get together was over, Naruto wanted to meet Sakura NOW. He even ask Kiba to pick his little sister up from the Academy. Naren loves Kiba and Akamaru and she enjoys visiting them. 'I'm really glad I have a friend like him' Naruto thought and waited outside of the Hospital.

While waiting for her, he fall asleep. Moments later, Sakura arrived and looked at Naruto and just sign" Idiot" was her repled and slowly, and with her usual style of getting Naruto wake up "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!. Why are you here ?" Naruto woke up to see such a beautiful face. It was somewhere 10:00 at night. "Um I was thinking, wanna go with me at Ichiraku's for a date ?" Sakura cannot reply properly, she was hiding something. In fact she was really happy today because something really amazing happen in her life so she accepted. "Sure" was her reply and then thought_ 'This will the last time we will date Naruto, I'm sorry'._

After nearly an hour, after an wonderful time, both of them went to the lake where its was really lonely. 'This is my perfect moment' Naruto just couldn't be happier. He was finally going to do it, her, she the one and only. "Naruto what are you doing ?" He bend down, getting ready for his line that he prepared for last few weeks. "I know that this is really Shocking and really surprising as well, I been waiting for this day for too long and now this is the right moment, Sakura Haruno, will you marry me ?" A stunning silence was their with only the cricket chopping. Naruto with a smile, became statue while Sakura just stand their and finally she said it. "Naruto, Thank you for everything and saving me a lot. Your a really great friend and everyone's biggest hopes."Sakura just can't say the word with Naruto getting positive "So is that YES?" Sakura now give him the answer with simple words "Naruto, I'm sorry."

Another stunning silence happen as the cricket chips again following Naruto's slamming voice. "Wh-What Di-d you sa-say, Sakura?" Then the truth came out. "I said I'm sorry. As you can see, Sasuke already proposed me and you know I loved him for over the years and He suddenly proposed me this morning and you know... I can't say no. I'm really sorry Naruto. I know for over the years you saved me from every trouble and nearly died for me, but with was all of suddened. I'm sorry." No replied came from the blond spiky boy as he was felt like a million kunai struck in his heart. He, to hide his tears, just simple reply after Sakura said "Your not sad are you, Naruto?"

"No, no I am not, honest. I'am really happy that he proposed you and you even said, you wanted him to acknowledge you, right? So, um congratulations." Sakura just stared at him. How did he knew that she wanted Sasuke to acknowledge her ? "Na-Naruto?" She said as Naruto leaves with just few words following his tears coming out "Good night, Mrs. Uchiha." and left silently with Sakura in her thoughts _'Naruto, I'm sorry._'

Back at Uzumaki residence, he came home at Mid-night. Minato went to Tsunade for some work while Kushina went to Inuzuka's to pick up Naren as she knew that Naruto will come home late because of his little secret work. He stopped at the kitchen and had a little flashback few days back.

FLASH BACK

"Hi mom, um don't mind but I want to do something to you." Naruto bend down to her as he was doing something that shock Kushina with her saying while blushing "Naruto ?" She understood this but Minato ruined a little practice "NARUTO" he laughed "What are you doing, proposing your own mother?" He laughed again with Kushina replying "Minato, can't you see, our son is preparing to propose someone and he wanted a practice since I'm a lady."

"Oh I see. So Naruto, who the lucky girl?" Minato was happy. Naruto reply with a blushed "Actually dad, there is someone and I don't want to tell now." He turned back to his mother and said "I'm I doing it right ?" Kushina smiled "Yes Naruto, you are. And you better not shake and shiver, like your dad did when he proposed me." Naruto was surprised to heard this "Really dad?" Minato blushed "Lets not talk about this OK?" With Yes came and with a little laugh from his wife and his son, Kushina announced for dinner.

PRESENT

'I am sorry guys, She rejected me and there are no other girls to propose since I don't Love them like the way I love Sakura' He put the ring box down at the table, such that way where no one can see it in dark. He went straight to bed. Few minutes later, the family arrived back. Kushina notice of Naruto's presence and asked her little daughter to go check on him. Naren came back with one answer; Sleeping. And they all went to bed. But who knows, he wasn't asleep, he was awake because he was really heartbroken and thought as well 'Looks like that important work for Sasuke was this. He really is going to re-create hi clan.'

WOW, This is one heck of a chapter. I'm sorry Naruto I broke your heart because its my story... So there you guys have it, Naruto got rejected by the girl of his dreams, I don't know whether you guys like it or not but I'm pretty sure you guys enjoy it. So Chapter 2 finished. Chapter 3 will be up and in the meantime, Reviews. Good bye - Cricstar07.


	3. The Kages decision

Hi guys I am back, Can't believe 2 chapters in one night. So Naruto got heartbroken. Thats too bad. So here it is chapter 3. Enjoy.

A/N : Except Naren (Naruto's little sister), I do not own Naruto.

_**What have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 3 : The Kages decisions **

It was a another beautiful morning, with same thing happen yesterday "Brother Naruto, wake up." Naruto, after what happen last night just couldn't bear it. The words 'I'm sorry, Naruto' were repeatly coming to his head. "I am calling mom !" Naren went down and didn't hear a word. She is just a little girl don't know what happen. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOO...!" ...Nothing happen. No reply no nothing. Kushina again shouted as both her and Minato went upstairs. Minato came for the reason to stop her while Kushina, well, angry. Naren just sat there, don't wanted to get her in trouble "Jeez, what a brother I have!". Just seconds later she entered the room and saw Naruto still lying down to his bed. "Naruto, GET UP, NOW!" still no reply. Kushina and Minato look at each other, is he OK?

Kushina went down to get a glass of water. Suddenly she saw a box, a ring box. She open it and surprisingly, found the ring in there which make her thought 'So thats why, I hope he didn't got rejected. I hope he didn't got any time.' She ran to his bedroom with Minato still trying to get him up. He got really worried, IS HE DEAD? " Minato, stop worrying. I think I know what happen." She sat besides his bed and talk. "Naruto, how things went with Sakura last night?" This snaps Minato out ' Of course. the proposal. How can I forget this?' This time Naruto got up and reply with tears coming out." Mom, she ...she...she REJECTED ME !" He hug his mother tightly while both parents were looking at each other. "What happen?'' Minato wanted to know. Naruto sit down and explain everything to them. "I took her to Ichiraku's shop and..." Kushina look at him "And what? " Naruto remembered he forgot to bring Ramen at home for her "I'm sorry I forgot to bring Ramen for you." " Its OK, now tell me what really happen."

Kushina smiled and wanted to know so Naruto continued "After taking her to Ichiraku's, I took her to lake and proposed her and she kindly rejected me saying that she was suddenly proposed by Sasuke." "That Uchiha kid?" Minato met Sasuke way back. "Yes him. And I just did nothing but congrats her and walk away. "Kushina can't believe it "Just like that, nothing at least you could have done something to change her mind or well something. For years you chased her, just in order to win her heart." "I know mom, but what can I say now, Whats done is done." Naruto said this and went crying on her shoulders. Minato just can't see him that way "Son, sometimes people don't always get what they really wanted." Kushina look angry at him and said "Not helping, Minato!" But Naruto stop her and replied "No mom, dad is right. We can't get everything what we always want. This feels me not to get Married. Find or ask Naren for her life parthner, but I'm not getting married. You guys have no Idea how its like to be heartbroken." The parents agreed after looking to each other and hug him tight. Naruto look at them and said "At least I am going to be a Hokage. That will lighten my mood up." Minato smiled and replied "Yes, but you need to wait some years Naruto."

Elsewhere, there was a meeting going on between the Kages.

"Ah I'm really tired for being the Hokage. I mean for the last 6 years I'm working and now look at me, 58 now." Lady Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konoha, sitting with Mizukage Mei, Raikage Aei, Kazekage Garaa and Tsuchikage Onoki, with Mei replying to Tsunade's words. "Oh come on Tsunade, even you 70s, your still look young, a women of 35s." "Yeh but I'm tired of working, so I'am deciding to leave my work and give to someone else." WHAT came from the other Kages. Garaa replied "Are you sure? I mean sure your tired now, but who will you give?" Tsunade thought and said "Well, I ask Kakashi but he simply rejected. He is a busy man now and the 4th still can't work and advised me to appointed Naruto. What do you guys think? That brats gonna take the work."

Aei replied to her "I think that brat of yours can't do it. For me, give the work to that Uchiha kid." Tsunade sees him in surprise "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, SASUKE ? I mean I know he said he wanted the Hokage title but he was just saying it. After that he attacked Naruto then for real, he is back. What makes you think that?" Mei replied "I think Naruto is fine but my people consider Sasuke." Onoki replied as well "Same here." Tsunade was surprised.

The reason why Sasuke is chosen because ever since he came back, the elders of all 5 great nations still consider Sasuke as a traitor. In order to proof he is telling the truth and he is really for this time not a traitor, he protected all the great 5 nations for the last 10 months impressing everybody and Naruto was happy that Sasuke is not a traitor. This was the big reason. Tsunade ask Garaa "What about you Garaa, which guy?" Garaa will always vote Naruto since he shared a big live with him. He is impressed by Naruto's words and actions. "Naruto."

Thats it, Lady Tsunade decided. "OK since I and Garaa wanted Naruto and you three wanted Sasuke, I decided to call the election day." The Kages were ready to listen since this is going to be a great stuff. "Whoever gets the most vote from each villages, including ourselves as well, wins and he becomes the Hokage. In case If any one of you are retiring, please say it now so we can discuss the next Kage in you villages." Aei was impressed with himself saying No, along with others said No. Onoki will give his title of Tsuchikage to his grand-daughter later. "Tsunade, I really love your Idea. I prepare the notice right after this meeting." Mei said with exictement. 'Bee is really gonna participated in this one' Aei thought of his brother, Killer Bee and he is pretty sure that the first vote for Naruto will be from him.

Wow, 2 chapters in one Night ( like I said above ). Really cool. I know I know this chapters sucks a bit because its short but as you can see I have lot of work and I'am also working on my other story 'The BodyGuard'. So yeah, its a lot of work of me. One of the biggest problem is that starting this Thursday (29:Jan:2015) I am having exams for 2 weeks. Tune in at this coming Tuesday because If I had time I may post Chapter 4. So see you guys. Reviews-Cricstar07


	4. Surprising Announcements

Hi Guys Cricstar07 is back and yes sorry for a long delay due to my exams (which I mentioned last chapter) So here it is the 4th chapter. EnjoyA/N : Except Naren, I don't own Naruto.

_** What Have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 4 : Surprising Announcements**

After a discussion on a election, the Kages of respective villages agreed to post a notice outside of their offices on 14th Oct, which means tomorrow. Getting ready for the preparations as well, without anyone knowing yet.

Today all the old friends, except Naruto who got heartbroken and try to overcome it by working and getting practice for being a Hokage, get a little get-together. Everyone little did of Naruto's absence. But Shikamaru got some 'other' explanation from the former Hokage. "Its really great to see all of you guys again. Its like I don't see you anymore. Work, Work and Work its all about." Sakura was glad to see everyone. "Its good to see you too, Forehead." Ino was glad to see her best friend as well, as she had been working well at her flower shop. How about you Tenten, how is your work?" Tenten was working at her weapons shop.

She mostly gets bored because wars are not coming much. But some of them just get it for souvenirs. "Not much, as usual. Hinata?" Hinata, now the head of her clan, have been working well after taking her father's place. She, along with her younger sister Hanabi, did a really great job for everything. "Well, Hanabi and I are doing great. As the leader I give my clan a day off today, otherwise they will think that I'am always taking my day off and leaving Hanabi in-charge. Shikamaru, how is your work ?" As Shikamaru takes place for Shizune for his training, he have confidence of Naruto to become the next Hokage and he is ready to be his attendant. "Troublesome, only troublesome work." Kiba realized Sasuke didn't arrive as well as Naruto, which was strange and Naruto always arrive at these types of get togethers.

"Hey guys, where is Naruto and Sasuke?" Choji and Shinno also had a same question when Shikamaru answer "Former Lord Hokage said that Naruto is busy on his work and Sasuke is well, um working I guess." "I guess? Even you don't know?" His girlfriend Temari replied "You can say that, I'm not sure." "Well, He is now one heck of a person. I'm glad I have you Sai." Ino used to be in love with Sasuke, but Sai suited her better according to her. Sai on the other hand knew what Sasuke was doing "Well today I saw him carrying papers." "That's it?" Lee was just sitting behind. "Yes, thats it." OK not that suitable for Ino. But she love him anyway.

Sakura decide that it is time to tell the truth for why Sasuke didn't hang out much. She called out Ino by just staring at her. Ino using her mind reading jutsu, ask Sakura ' OK forehead, why are you staring at me.' Sakura replied 'Ino, there is something I want to tell all of you.' She take out her hand, and show a ring on her finger. Ino cannot believe it and she shouted ''OMG! SAKURA HAS BEEN PROPOSED BY NARUTO !" Ok Naruto wasn't the answer so Sakura back up "No Not Naruto. Its Sasuke who proposed me." A little silence was there, then an applause came "Congrats Sakura." they said. Ino just sit there in shock, then silently congrats her friend "Congrats Forehead." Sakura thanked everyone and Ino as well "Thanks Ino-pig." Shikamaru stood up and ask Ino out. "Ino can I talk to you for a minute." Temari look at him, what does he want to ask to her. "I'll be back in a minute, Tema."

As they both went out, Ino started first "I can't believe Sakura said yes to Sasuke !" "Thats what I want to talk about." Shikamaru replied "Really, ok whatever. You see when a Guy do everything for the girl he loves, the girl deserve that guy. Sasuke didn't do anything for Sakura yet she accept his proposal. Poor Naruto, I wonder how he will feel about this." It was now all cleared for Shikamaru. Why wasn't Naruto showed up in today's get-together? Why did the 4th say other reasons instead telling the truth? Why did he saw Naruto so sad, such that way like he was heartbroken? It was all cleared now. "Ino, I think I know why Naruto haven't show up today? He was the first one to find out that Sakura is engaged to Sasuke." Ino looked at him shocked and surprised "This could be a really good reason. Poor Naruto. He deserve Sakura." Ino replied unhappily. She know that Naruto loves Sakura for the last 6 years and did everything just for her. "Its just unfair for him." Shikamaru look at the Hokage mountain. He knew he saw Naruto sitting above the head of 4th. He sign and said "There is nothing we can do about it." Both Ino and Shikamaru looked at the sky.

The early morning 14th Oct came, as Kushina was just coming back from a little walk and saw a notice on the board outside. She ran home fast. Naruto was sleeping on a couch, since he came late last night. "MINATOOOOOOOOOOOO...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Naruto fell from the couch, what did he do this time. Naren came running down and ask her "Mom not so loud. Its early morning and people coul hear you." "I DON'T CARE. WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?" Kushina was really angry. Naruto got up and ask "Really Mom, why on early mornings and Dad went to work after you went for your walk. What's the trouble, anyway?" Kushina cannot explain what she saw there so she replied this way "Naruto, its better to see it yourself. Its something that you need to read it." Naruto went upstairs with a reply "Whatever it is, I will see it when everyone gets up." As both ladies watched him went upstairs, Kushina thought 'Oh Naruto Honey, your not gonna like this one."

Naruto was walking by Ramen shop an did not even bother himself to get one. Suddenly he saw many people gathered up outside the Hokage tower. "This is really troublesome." Shikamaru was the first one in line to see it along with Ino "Really troublesome.". Naruto didn't know what the heck was going on, so he barged through people "Alright people out of my way, move it move it, Hero is coming your way." He saw a notice ;

' This is the message not only for Konoha but for all five great nation. Our current Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju, decides to retired from her work. There is support for the Naruto Uzumaki to become the next Hokage. However, due to the work and oath taken by Sasuke Uchiha, he improved himself to take the place of becoming the next Hokage after he saved the five great nation couple of months ago. This has been a mix up. Since Konoha is the strongest of all, the Kages decided to call up an election. Votings will be start on 17th and end on 19th oct while the results will be announce on 21st. We know this is an shocking news but please believe us, other nations people votes someone while other votes someone. More Information will come soon. - Minato Namikaze, former Hokage. '

Naruto didn't care what he read. ''Puff, an election ? I'll win this one so easily. Hehe." Someone behind him over-hear him. And he replied this in his thoughts 'Believe me Naruto, it will be hard because most people want Sasuke to become the next Hokage.'

OK so the election, huh? I know I am crazy. And Ino knows well about Sakura's life with Naruto is suitable. Instead with Sasuke. So I'm glad I got some time to write this own since I'm having exams now. So here it is Chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Cheers - Cricstar07


	5. Unexpected result

Hi Guys Cricstar07 is back and yes sorry for a long delay again. Here it is the 5th chapter. Enjoy

A/N : Except Naren, I don't own Naruto.

_** What Have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 5 : Unexpected Result.**

So the vote starts. In voting booth in five nations, it set up in a small tent right in front of the Kage towers. In Konoha, Lady Tsunade take a look inside. It is small. When you enter there, the first thing you will see is a table and on it there are more than 100 papers to write the person you are voting and with its side of the table is a box and right above the table, there is a notice written :

' As you can see, you have a table and a box. Read the instructions carefully :

1) First of all you MUST write your name. It is compulsory.

2) You have to write the person's (that your are voting) name carefully and neatly.

3) If the name is not clear, then your vote will be cancelled and will not count.

4) Once you vote, you cannot vote again.

5) Fold paper into two and put inside the box. The folding should be damage.

6) If caught then along with your previous vote (That is why you must write your name) will be cancelled.

7) If you find no papers in the desk, ask the guard outside to bring out another.

Good luck to the voters and to both Naruto and Sasuke as well

\- The 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju '

After looking at the notice, she sign and say "Looks like its all done. The other nation must have prepare this way as well. I'm pretty sure Naruto is gonna get it."

Back at the Uzumaki residence, Naren and Naruto were both watching T.V. 'Naren seems worried' The big brother thought "Naren, is everything all right ? You look worried" Naren did not answer. This cause Naruto worry "Naren ?" He called her again, still no answer. She was in deep thought 'I wonder what she is thinking about?' Naruto grab her shoulders and shout "NAREN!" "Wha-What?" Naren snapped out and saw the worried brother. "Is everything all right?" Naruto ask again "Yes, its all fine." She said

"Then why were you in deep thoughts"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You looked worried like someone is targeting you or someone said something to you?"

"No nothing is wrong. You don't have to be worry Naruto."

"Ok then."

But she was lying, as she was worried about Naruto's loss to Sasuke.

Flash Back

Naren was at Ino's house as she was telling her how her family can read people's mind. "This is awesome. I can read that woman's mind." Ino really like Naruto's little sister. Everyone does. "Hehe, I know but you should not talk to her in her mind. Otherwise she will thing a ghost is near as she doesn't know the Mind-reading Jutsu. And if ANBU finds this out then whether I'm or both of us are in trouble." Naren cuts the connection between her and the woman's mind "Oh, Thanks for the warning otherwise I was going to prank her as a ghost." Ino laughed and thought 'Really a Naruto's younger self copy.' She looked at the clock and saw the time, it was almost 11:00 before noon.

Naren went to Ino's house after Naruto went upstairs saying the last words "Whatever it is, I'll see it when everyone wakes up." Kushina drops her to Yamanaka's as she angerly went to Minato at the Hokage tower.

"Come on Naren, Time to go." Ino said. But when she open her door, she saw Shikamaru "What are you doing here?" Ino ask. "You better come with me now." Ino along with Naren went with Shikamaru. There they saw the notice outside the Hokage tower. Slowly, one by one people arrived to look in which Shikamaru said "This is really troublesome." and Ino replied "Really troublesome." The trio saw Naruto barging in to look at the notice and then said ''Puff, an election? I'll win this one so easily. Hehe." Ino used the mind-reading jutsu and read someone's mind as well. A man behind Naruto in his thoughts 'Believe me Naruto, it will be hard because most people want Sasuke to become the next Hokage.' Ino grabbed both Shikamaru and Naren's arms and took them aside. "I just read Garaa's mind. He said 'Believe me Naruto, it will be hard because most people want Sasuke to become the next Hokage.'" Both Shikamaru and Naren shocked. Garaa is here, disguised?

"Ino, what are you talking about?" Shikamaru said

"Don't believe me. then grab that brown coat man NOW!" Shikamaru used his jutsu and caught Garaa

"What are you doing here?" Naren asked with Ino replying "And what do you mean Sasuke will get the title."

Garaa signed and gave the answer "I went to different nations and I over-heard the conversation from almost half of the people in nations talking about Sasuke to vote. Especially girls since from the start he is a hit guy."

"Oh, which means he is in trouble." Ino said. "What, trouble ? No way, he is Naruto Uzumaki, my brother. He will win, Right?." Naren said. "We have to wait and find out." Garaa replied to the little girl's question.

Present

'That's what I'm worried about Naruto. I'm sorry but I'm not loosing hope' She thought in her mind. "I'm going in my room. Good luck about that vote tomorrow." "Yeah whatever. I'll win thats for sure." Naruto replied and Naren went upstairs.

17th, 18th and 19th October were the voting days. You just cannot ask everyone to come and vote only one day. People went the voting booth and went out after five minutes. Most proberly they just don't know who to vote. Naruto and Sasuke cannot vote themselves in Konoha or anywhere, but kage can. Garaa, Mei, Onoki and Aei vote. In Kumogakure, Killer B was the first one to vote. He really enjoy these types of competition.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were confident ; Naruto was confident because he thought he will win while Sasuke thought Naruto will win. Naruto sat home and Sasuke didn't even bother himself and spent his time with his wife to be Sakura.

The day finally arrived, Oct 21th. Oct 20th was really a busy day for all the Kages as they brought the five boxes and threw it at the Hokage office. All five of them opened the paper, saw the name and put inside a two box which one labeled as 'Naruto' and other 'Sasuke'. And then they count.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today is the day where I resign as being a Hokage and give this work in the hands to Naruto or Sasuke. I'm going to announce the result." Tsunade announced to the people of Konoha with the other kages were present as well so they can get the result and announce to their respective nation.

Naruto, Naren, Kushina and Minato were on the right side on the top of Hokage tower, Tsunade in the middle while Sasuke an Sakura on the left. Naruto was smiling and Sasuke went to Naruto and said "You know dobe, I think you win this one. So congrats." Naruto replied "Thanks, teme."

'(sign), this was really an unexpected result' Tsunade thought and announced "The next Hokage is ..." Naruto stepped forward a bit but stopped as soon as he heard, surprised.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the 6th Hokage."

Well, well. Sasuke got it. So who wants to know what happen next. I know this is really something. Like it? Reviews please. - Cricstar07


	6. Important Notice

Hello everyone _**Cricstar07**_here to tell you an Important notice.

First of all, I'am from Asia and second of all, You guys want to know why I write short stories ? Because I'am not an expert writers like [[_Loreylock_]] or [[_thesaiyanjedi_]] or whoever you guys like the authors. I'am just expressing my imagination like you guys. Telling the world of my stories of 'what would have been' or 'what if'. I had received negative reviews in my Private messages and 2-3 in review box while some of them help me to write better (thanks for those guys). And You guys read the summary (like always because this is how you guys get interest to read) and read that Naruto lost both his dreams (Sakura and Hokage) and becomes EVIL. I needed a start to tell you guys how he will become evil. I always imagine that what if Naruto never gets nothing, no girls and the title, so how it will turn out to be ? I know you guys want to see how Naruto will destroy everything by becoming Evil. That's what you all want to see, right ?

I have to agree that I'm not a good writer like you guys, but at least I'm trying, at least I'm telling you guys my Imagination. Speaking of this, my other story (_**The BodyGuard**_) is not good as it looks but people give me (out of 7 reviews one written by me) 6 of them positive and even they even private message me that it is great.

I know I get hurt because some people say It's stupid or crazy or Awful story, but I'm trying people. I'm trying to be like you guys. I may not have best experience on writing but its all my trying. I have more imaginations and more stories to tell as well, but I don't get much time (like everyone does).

So guys I don't know whether you guys like it or not but at least stop Private messaging me about how bad it is and if you guys really want to tell something IMPORTANT to 'ME' then you can private message. I'm saying this politely.

Next Chapter for this story will be out within the week then after that I will go to vacation and may continue my story after March.

\- **_Cricstar07_**


	7. Why Sasuke? Why not me?

A/N : Except Naren, I don't own Naruto.

_** What Have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 6 : Why Sasuke? Why not me?**

It's been a whole day since an expected result was announced. Everybody enjoy the celebration of their new Hokage. Its was great, well not only for one person. "Do you think we should call him now? Its been whole day and now its midnight." Kushina started to worry about Naruto who, ever since the announcement of Sasuke as the new Hokage, stayed there like a statue. He was really shocked about what happened. "Yeah we should." was the reply from the former Hokage Minato. "Oh can I go get him?" Naren asked. "Its better your mother go and talk to him." Replied Minato.

On the top of the Hokage tower, Naruto stood there, didn't even bother himself to move. In his thoughts; 'Sasuke became the Hokage, THE HOKAGE! Why? Why him? Why its always him? What does he have that I don't have? Smartness? Cool? What? He took the love of my life away. He took my popularity away. Now he took the title. MY TITLE. Why Sasuke? Why not me?. WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy.'

"Naruto"

'WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy.'

''Naruto?"

'WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy.'

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT!?" He just shout on his mother. Not cool. "Did you just shout on me? Your own mother?" Everything became black with only Kushina's face in creepy way. "AHHHHH! Sorry I didn't mean to shout on you." Naruto replied, trying to defend himself. "Honey, its been midnight please come home and I'm not going to beat you after you shouted on me minutes ago." Naruto's face went sad. '_Why'_ was again keep coming in his mind. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it he took it away from me." Kushina put her hands to his shoulders "Dear let it go lets just-" She was cut off by Naruto pushing away "I CAN'T!" With this, she tripped down and started to fall from the tower. "NARUTO HELP!" Noticing what just he did, he use his speed to catch her and he caught her. He put her down with his tears started to fall "I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I can't bear this. I just can't. He took everything away from me. Earlier he took Sakura, the girl who I loved her all my heart, from me. I got over it because this is what **she** wanted. But today he took the title, MY TITLE MOM. MY TITLE!" He started to cry. "I'm sorry honey for this loss. Come on I've ordered ramen. Its still hot." Naruto wiped his tears and spoke "I don't want to eat it." Kushina was surprised 'He doesn't want to eat it' "But Naruto dear, you always loved to." "But now I'm not. I need to go" Kushina look at him "Where?" Naruto replied with his eyes looking at a house "I'm going to Granny" and he disappeared.

"So Sasuke, this is how its done. Now you know everything, you will start working tomorrow as the Hokage." Tsunade was explaining about Hokage's life on the desk. Sasuke was sitting on the Hokage chair and took out a bottle of a sake "And this. Should I also drink this after work?" Tsunade snatch the bottle "No. You are not going to be like me." "That's for sure." Sasuke replied by standing up from the chair "I'm going home. From tomorrow on I'm going to start my new life as the Hokage. See ya." and he disappeared. Tsunade check if any one around, closed the door and open that sake. The moment she start drinking Naruto appears "You and your sake." Tsunade split out some sake from her mouth with eyes wide at him. "How did you get in." Naruto stared at her "Why so surprised when I'm the son of the Yellow Flash." "Why are you here?" "I'm want to see that result. I want to see how many votes I got" (Ahh this voting thing is also killing me. Don't worry guys even I want to get to the fighting part you know Naruto vs Everyone. Just keep reading this now.) Tsunade open the drawer and throw him the keys "I knew you would come. Even I was shock so go to the storage room. Believe me it will take all night." Naruto went with Tsunade open the sake again "Oh my sweet, lovely sake. Its just you and me tonight." As Naruto walk straight to the storage room, he open up and stand right there, facing more than thousands of papers (Don't know the popularity of the Five nations so that's why I wrote thousands) 'Tsunade was right. Its gonna take me a long night.'

Back at the Uzumaki-Namikazi residence "Honey where is Naruto?" Minato coming down from stairs while Kushina washing the dishes "He went to Tsunade."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Must be talking about how Sasuke got the title."

"Huh, let me help with that." He came to her and start drying plates. "I hope he is alright after his two great loses." Kushina smile "He will be. Its not like he will turn evil and start destroying everything." Minato smiled back "Of course he won't." and both of them clean up dishes.

Well that's for today, Sorry about long delay. So how was it? Satisfied? I hope. Well I promise I'll try to make even better just let me come to the main fighting point then the real fun starts. Oh and by the way, can you guys give me a good girl name? R&amp;R - Cricstar07


	8. Problems and Confusions

Hey everyone Cricstar07 if finally back after really weird 3 months. Ok now I apologies you completely. While I ran out of ideas (not completely) I put my ideas on 'the Bodyguard' story. This is something I made a big mistake. Writers who are new here in fanfiction here is a friendly advice, don't write two stories at same time. Also what was the point of bringing the new 'Naruto Gaiden: The seventh Hokage'? It was completely unnecessary. The one thing that shocked and made me laughed and never forget is when Sarada found out Karin was her biological mother. Anyways some asked me post the story as fast as you can (after I published the last chapter) I'm really sorry. Alright then, let's continue once again. Here we go and Enjoy!

P.S. This is the last time you guys are hearing about votes. It was a really bad idea but hey, it's a starter for me.

A/N: I don't own Naren.

**_What have I done!?_**

**Chapter 7 : Problems and Confusions**

Naruto was lying in the middle of the training grounds on grass, looking at the beautiful sky, or is it for him? He just couldn't believe it what and how that happened. Last night he counted every single paper more than three times not forgetting with a help of his shadow clones. The whole kohona 12 including Sasuke himself voted Naruto for becoming the Hokage. The reason how Sasuke got many votes is because of Emo looking and being handsome probably got girls from other nation mostly him and some elders voted Sasuke because of his intelligence.

The blonde heard footsteps approaching, and glanced over to see his silver-haired sensei who sat down beside him. "So how are things, Naruto?" The 4th Hokage's student was already unaware of Naruto's feelings towards his pink-haired kunoichi and his black-haired current Hokage friend. "Good I guess" He replied. Kakashi stared, he knew he was lying. He haven't got over at Sakura nor the title of Hokage. "Listen I gotta go home, need to visit my folks. I didn't return home since yesterday." Naruto stood up and slowly walked away. Kakashi stood up too and halted Naruto "Wait" And he stopped "Naruto I want tell you that at evening we are going to have training you know brush up on our fighting and tactics. We haven't done that and Sasuke actually didn't start his work yet, keep delaying as this is all new to him. So please will you come?" At first Naruto wanted to deny then got himself to thoughts 'He kept denying his work. If I was the Hokage I would never come late. That teme….' "Naruto, what do you say?" Kakashi interrupted him. "I'll be there so don't worry." And went off. Kakashi signed. He still remembers the day he met all of them and he still remember Naruto's words of becoming the Hokage.

Naruto returned home. Only Kushina was there as she was sleeping on his bed. His mother was really worried. Naruto looked at her and remembered last night of how he shouted on his mother. He felt terrible. He sat down besides her, looking at her and softly said "Mom, I'm really sorry what happen last night. I didn't mean to shout on you. I know how much you love me and cared for me as I'm your son and you know how I am feeling now. I'm sorry." With those words tears started to fall from his eyes and Kushina opened her eyes and hugged him really tight. He needed that. He really needed that. It's true that there is is no better love than mother's love.

Few days past just like that. At the Hokage tower, Sasuke lied down lazily. He thought himself 'Never thought I will the Hokage one day. Huh, I don't know why but I really liked it. Wait a minute why the hell I'm confused?' He started to thought about his family, especially Itachi. 'If Itachi never became evil and never killed my clan, is this what I wanted? And if they all were alive today then were they would be proud of me?" Questions started to flow in his mind.

Something came in his mind, the most important of all, to reform his clan. He took the photo of Sakura and thought about her 'Proposing her was a right thing? I really needed to reform but…' He heard knocking. "Come in" He shouted. It was none other than Shikamaru, who was his assistant. "I'm surprised that you are becoming like me." Shikamaru said. Sasuke replied "What do you want?" Shika sit down "I thought you were going to start your work today as the new Hokage. I'm surprised that you kept postponed it. What's the matter?" Sasuke didn't want to share his business with him. "Look Shikamaru, I didn't completely started my work so …..None of your business!" Another knocking came and it was Ino who wanted to talk to Shikamaru. "Now?" He said "Yes now" Ino grabbed his hand and flew from Sasuke's office. He sighned 'Whatever'

"Hey is it really necessary to drag me like this?" Shikamaru questioned "Look I know this is getting to much. I just can't take it." Ino said worrying "What you can't take?" He asked "It's Sakura. Every time he talked to her and we laughed on stuff we talk, she stops and puts herself in really deep thoughts." "That's troublesome. But why me? Can't you get any of your friends I mean girls?" Both of them stop and she stared at him "You have an IQ over 200 and I've already asked Hinata, Tenten and Ayami too. Yes she was there. But just talk to her like how normally friends talk with each other. Please?" He sighed "Troublesome but I'll do it." Joy on Ino as she hugged him really tight and her tying her shoulders with his went off together. Secretly someone was behind them. It was Temari. She didn't listen to any conversation but she saw one main thing, Ino hugging Shika and going arms to arms. Temari was broked down 'Is he cheating on me?' Tears started to flow down and she ran away. She and Shikamaru have been dating ever since the war ended. But she never thought he was in relationship with Ino. She went to her apartment, smashed the door of her room really hard, lied down on her bed and let all the emotions go.

Sakura on the other hand was confused. 'I have him, I finally have and we're even engage but why do I feel I'm not doing the right thing.' Then when it comes to Naruto 'Ever since he proposed me and I turned him down, he haven't showed except that day when Sasuke was announced the next Hokage. I haven't seen him since that day. I do feel bad about him, about turning him down of his proposal. I don't know what I should do!' "Hey forehead. Again?" Ino arrived along with Shikamaru. "Oh yeah. So what's up Shikamaru." "I am having trouble with your fiancé. He haven't started his work properly." Ino look around and leave them "I remember my mom told me to help her. Catch ya guys later." Both Shikamaru and Sakura waved their hands.

Both of them kept quiet until Shikamaru spoke up "So Sakura, when are you getting marry with Sasuke?" Sakura look up at him and she sigh "I don't know Sasuke I mean I'm still 18." Shikamaru nodded "Didn't he propose you bit early?" "I think he did. And same way Naruto did with me but I rejected him." Those words snapped Shikamaru out 'Of course, how can I forget about it.' He looks at her and replied in shocked "He proposed you?" "Yes" was the reply. Then another questioned came in his head "Hey tell me, when did Sasuke proposed you anyway?" Sakura look back to that day where she couldn't be happier.

Flash Back

Sakura was going to her home after so much work at the Hospital (I forgot to mention that she is the new head of the hospital) she was extremely tired. She collapsed on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Sasuke's room. "Feeling better?" She nodded and he told her what happened "You were coming back from your work and you were extremely tired and collapsed. I was there coming back from training grounds. I took you and brought you here and called Tsunade. She said you have been working so hard without taking a proper rest. That's what happened to you." Sakura got up "Thank you Sasuke. Can I leave? My parents must be worried." Sasuke replied 'yes'. But when she started to leave, he grabbed her hand. "Sasuke!" and he pulled her to him. She blushed and Sasuke slowly speak "I know you love me. I'm sorry I couldn't return those feelings. So I am asking you" He took out a small ring "Marry me."

Present

"So that's it?" Shikamaru asked. "Yup" Then both of them look at the sunset and he thought 'Man Sasuke isn't a lover. I'm pretty sure Naruto planned things before he could proposed her' and he snapped out again "Hey Sakura don't you want to go and train with Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto?" Of course, how can she forget? "Right, thanks Shikamaru. See ya." When she disappeared he thought he should go and tell Ino about this.

They all arrived at the training ground, but Naruto was bit late. He was in wonders. He remembers the time where he was teamed up with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. He missed those innocent days where he always alerted on two things; Ramen and his crush.

He saw both of them there. Naruto's heart started to beat faster when he look at her after a many days. Sakura was talking to him "So Sasuke when we will fix our wedding date?" Sasuke replied "I don't know but sooner we get married we can have all the fun. If you know what I mean." She was blushing hard and Naruto grin his teeth hard. And for the first time in forever, Kakashi arrived on time. "Alright, since we are being rusty, being out of combat for year now, today we will use all the shinobi technique. Also using the bell test. And there will be no restriction except the nine tails power OK Naruto?" Naruto said yes really loud. This was something that was missing.

Kakashi and Naruto were the one team. He was extremely aware of his feelings for those two. "Yo sensai, Sasuke is the Hokage. Why the heck he is the student right now?" Good question but there is a good answer too. "See Naruto, he may have become the Hokage, he didn't started his main work yet. The Hokage should start his work from the first day after he or she becomes the Hokage. Also he let Tsunade hold the power for now. He didn't wanted to become one and much as you wanted. It will take him some time. So right know he is a student." Naruto nodded and two are off.

The battle didn't go long as he lost the track of the Silver-nin. Naruto feels really different against his team-mates but rather they were his enemies. When he looks at them he becomes heart-broken, anger and dislike. Especially over Sasuke who took everything from him. He was panting heavily and wonders where the hell Kakashi is? "Catch'a" Sasuke was behind him and shout "Genjutsu!" Naruto stood still. The world fades and changes. The first few things show him about his life then it showed Sakura and him of how they went together throughout the years. Their time together, dates the time they went to that genjutsu world. It was fun. It showed until the proposal. 'No. I don't want to see this.' He thought. He tried to look away but he couldn't. When she rejected him both the past and himself started to shed tears. Then it fades again when Tsunade announced Sasuke will become the next Hokage. This causes bad anger.

Naruto broke the genjutsu and attack heavily on both Sakura and especially Sasuke. "That was a really rough work there, Teme." He shouted and started to attack him. Tears were falling as he creates many shadow clones.

Naruto decides to use the beasts' powers. **OH NO kit! If you are going to use this you'll killed them both. They can't handle this. And you will injure yourself too. "**Shut it fur face and let me use it. I had enough. And he did, blast both of them. He himself was injured badly. Kakashi stop him after watching. Sasuke stood up and shout "WHAT THE HELL, DOBE? WHAT ARE YOU TRY TO DO KILL US?" Naruto stood up, horrified 'Is that such bad anger I have?' He thought. He saw both of them. Bleeding badly. Sakura was hurt. 'I can't believe I hurt her. Oh man. Who am I?' Sakura spoke "Naruto what happen?" "Naruto, what's all this about? Why did you use the nine-tales power?" The silver-nin asked. "I'm Sorry. I'm really, really sorry." With that he ran away.

Back home he was in his room, locked. Neither Kushina, Minato and Naren questioned. "This is getting too much now." Minato started. "Ever since he lost Sakura and the title he did nothing but cry." Kushina said.

Naruto was crying. He was indeed a monster. That anger, that dislike, that frustration. **Yo kit. Come inside the chamber. I need to talk to you. **And he did. Lowered his head he didn't spoke a word. **I think you should leave this place.** Naruto was shocked. "What?" **I didn't mean forever. Look what did you did? You nearly killed them. And if this keeps up, you could end up destroying everything. I think you should leave Kohona for some time. Go out and clear your head. It's the best. **"I think it's a good idea. I'm not training properly. I'm keep getting sad. I can't handle this all. I think I SHOULD go." **Yeah but not forever, huh. "**I know. My parents are here, Naren is here, Friends are here. OK I just need to talk to them."

Minato and Kushina were sitting on a couch, worried while Naren was playing with her dolls. Naruto came down stairs with bags. "Naruto, what's this?" Kushina asked. All of them stood up. "For the past few days of mine aren't good as you saw me worried, cried, and angered. But I decided to clear my head by stepping out of Kohona. "What?" All of them said. "I know this is bit shocking but because of all these I can't concentrate on my Ninja. I can't train myself properly. Please can I leave?" Both parents came to him and give a big hug. "Go my son. Go out and explore the world. No one will stop you." Minato said while Kushina kisses him on his cheek. "Oh mom. I love you guys." "And we love you too." Naren came to him and hugged "Don't forget about us especially me, brother." Naruto laugh and hug her "I won't." He steps out of the house and his family decide to go leave him on the gates. Kohonamaru spot them and slowly along with people, everyone was there including team 7. "You are coming back right?" The young Satrubi asked his teacher and rival. "Of course. I won't go long." With that he give one last hug to his family before stepping out. He look back at the gates where many people waving goodbye. And he was off. **Don't worry kit. At least I'll **be** with you the whole journey. "**Thanks Kurama. And Naruto Uzumaki left the village.

OMG! What a comeback from me huh? So how was it? Like it? This is the longest chapter so far in the story. Heck it could remain the longest in this story, beating chapter 2 of this story. So guys I know some of you will have some questions on some things I wrote. You can private message me for questions or if you want you can review. So people once again sorry for long delay. Good bye and please reviews. Until then, Ciao- Cricstar07


	9. The return of the Akatsuki

Hey everyone Cricstar07 is once again back, late. Call me 2nd Shikamaru from now because I've been lazy like him for a while. Ok then so previously Naruto left because of an incident happen during the training at the training grounds, right? OK before I begin, I need to reply some reviews from the last chapter. Here it is;

1) Review by **Soledge 1****: ** ok, I am lost. You said he would be evil and so far he seems to be getting over it. So is this a time travel thing or does he changes later to evil. Hopefully he will found someone new to love.

**_My reply: Yes he will be because he haven't become yet. But finding some new is hard for him as he said it before that he cannot feel for any other girl the way he felt for Sakura._**

2) Review by **Animaman****: **Wow, plenty of drama, and curious how they would react when Sasuke explains the genjutsu he placed on Naruto, and they learn how much Naruto has really lost because of them, along with realizing that half of the fault lies with them.

**_My reply: I know right. That will be revealed later. But what more fun will happen when Naruto do the same with Sasuke_**

3) Review by Guess: EVIL DON'T FEEL REMORSE YOU MORON

**_My Reply: HELLO READ IT PROPERLY, OK. HE HAVEN'T BECAME EVIL YET._**

OK now that was it. Let's continue the story.

A/N: Ah everyone knows.

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 8: The return of the Akatsuki**

A month has passed ever since Naruto left the village. No one dared to go or follow him. No one even asked where is he going. All they did is just waved hands to say goodbye. Not even his parents don't know where he went. Both Kushina and Minato knew how much in pain he was and what was the cause. They wanted to know how he is. Even Sakura and Sasuke wanted to know whether he is fine or not. But no one knows anything.

7 years later…

Kohona was becoming a more like a city. Few buildings were stated to build. Place was getting better and better. The former Hokage Tsunade was impressed how Sasuke was doing as the current Hokage. Sasuke had always been busy just like how previous Hokages were. Now 25, he and his wife Sakura were really great together. Especially after their wedding. They had a really great time when they went for their honeymoon. But as the time passed by things between them weren't as there were.

"Mommy when is he coming?" Sakura's little girl wanted to know when Sasuke comes home. She really enjoy well. But little then that she knew the trouble. Both Sakura and Sasuke got married after a year later at 19, well for Sakura almost being 20. "He will come. Don't worry you know him." Sakura gave a fake smile. Her name is Akiko, 8 years old was already aware of this but still hoped for the best.

Sakura and Sasuke's marriage didn't go the way they thought. They started to feel something different for each other. Another thing is that the girl is not actually their real daughter but she was the daughter of one of Sakura's medic friend, who died in an unknown way. The reason behind is that they went out of Kohona but never came back. Sasuke asked the ANBU to check and they brought the result of death. This caused the little girl teared down and thus Sakura decided to keep her as her daughter since they (Sakura and Sasuke) don't have time for each other. They decide to do it early but work came in their way.

At one stage, both Sasuke and Sakura started to feel uh how to say this? Not happy. Sakura want Sasuke to enjoy a little time but Sasuke always away from his home and most of the times he don't even come back home. He even stays at the Hokage office. She even comes home early from her work at Hospital just for him but he never shows up, not even on their 1st wedding anniversary. Also after Naruto left, couple of weeks later team Taka came to visit, in which Karin was happy to meet him again. Sasuke was delighted to meet them again and allow them to stay at Kohona. They did stay of more than two months and Sasuke was hanging with them more, especially with Karin since he did enjoy with them before. This made Sakura suspect of her husband's actions towards them and caused further more problems. Sakura wouldn't have problem if Naruto was here but the more she thinks about him, the more she feels sorry. Sakura and Sasuke also decided to stay separate for a while.

Forget about them, they weren't the only ones having problems, their friends started to have few problems as well. Especially with Shikamaru and Temari, who even revealed to him that she saw both him and Ino together for too long. It happens that day when she left Kohona for Suna without telling anyone. And her sudden disappearance made Shikamaru worried. When he went to Suna, Konkuro and Garaa stopped him to visit her. He didn't know what was happening but both the brothers of the elder of sand siblings didn't believe him.

He even met her once after a year of the last meeting with her brothers. He asked her why she left, she shouted on him and told him what happened but Shikamaru regretted saying it was all misunderstood. But they didn't got together again. When Ino found out about this, she wasn't happy. She decided to have a girl-to-girl talk with her but didn't work properly. However Temari apologized to her and Shikamaru but she decide to take a time on this to clear their heads. Ino even told her that she hanged out with Shikamaru because of Sakura, who, before their marriage, was bit confused.

Sai also had an argument with Ino, although he didn't know how to argue hard but he did when he saw her and Shikamaru together. He even met Temari and told their story. After Temari's apology, Sai also apologized as well but both of them stayed alone for few days.

Choji was having problem with his team. Shikamaru and Ino can't stay together with him as what happened and he have problem finding someone for him.

Now at present, things were quite. Only that a very little strange things started to happen. The 6th Hokage was once travelling from Kiri to Kohona when he was surprisingly attacked by an unknown enemy, got captured and took his right eye Sharingen. Even being the strongest, he was still got beaten and kept wondering how he got defeated. Another incident happen before this is that one of the members of Hyuga clan, got captured and his left eye Bykugan got stolen. The Kages meet with each other and discuss these strange happenings.

"How was your day?" Sakura ask her husband who came back from the meeting. "This is getting serious." Sakura looked worried and ask "Is this guy really dangerous?" Sasuke sat down and replied "Whoever this guy is he is sure dangerous. First the Bykugan then my Sharingan. No one seen his face….. Yet. . This guy is sure planning big."

Choji was coming out from barbeque place then suddenly Kohona got attacked with papers "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Shouted Choji, who was the first one to notice the attack. Sakura and Sasuke got out of their home with Akiko following them. Then slowly everyone started to come out. "This doesn't look good" Said Kiba "I know this attacked. Hey Hinata, remember that weird purple girl attack Kohona almost 10 years ago?" Hinata thought "Yes I do. The one who had flower on her head?" Kiba replied yes. Paper Shurikens, Paper bombs fall on the village then suddenly Paper clones started to form. Yes folks its Konan.

"Hello leaf village. Missed me?" Konan, now 38 was in her blackish purple cloths with an old Akatsuki symbol on the right sight of the chest. "YOU!" shouted both Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Yes me. So Sasuke Uchiha, now the 6th? I heard a lot about you and your life. I know I know you must be wondering this little symbol on my chest." She smiled at him while Sasuke grinned his teeth, hard. Slowly two other people came behind from Konan. "It's good to see you again Uchiha." came Hidan with smiling. "I smell fish hehehehe" Kisame also arrived. Both of them wearing dark blue clothes with the same old Akatsuki symbol on their chest just like Konan's.

"Water release: Wild water wave" Came a big splash! Sasuke along with Shikamaru and Kiba got wet. "What the hell is going on here?" Came Tenten and Lee and saw an orange head guy wearing orange suit with an Akatsuki symbol "An Akatsuki?" Lee said. "Isn't he looks like….Pein?" said Ino who came with Sai. "What is this all?" said Sai. "Make a room for me too Yahiko!" shouted Deidara who came from the sky. Sakura ran towards Konan but was hit by a puppet "Really lovely to see you again. Did you gave my message to Kabuto?" Sasori was back as well and laughing. What was more surprising when both Orochimaru and Kabuto came with the young medic ninja replying "Oh yes she did."

Sasuke ran towards his injured wife but got surprised attack "And how is my younger brother doing?" Sasuke was shocked "Itachi?" he said slowly while getting up. "How did you….?" Sasuke was confused, how is he alive? "Surprise! I'm back" Itachi said and look at Akiko, who was terrified "I supposed this is my niece" Itachi smiled at the little girl and rub her hair "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" shouted Sakura "So you are my sister in Law?" Said Itachi then laughed hard.

Sakura could not believe it. They are all back. Konan, Yahiko, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kabuto, Orochimaru and Hiden are alive. Although Konan, Orochimaru and Kabuto left the organization but the others?

The Kohona 10 (Leaving out both Naruto and Neji) and team Taka was shocked to see them. "I can't believe it" said Kakashi, who arrived at the scene "The Akatsuki returns." Tsunade came down to Orochimaru and ask him "Did you did this all, Orochimaru?" He laughed and reply "Why no my dear. Our leader did." Sasuke was really angry "Who the hell is he?" The Akatsuki laughed "Him" Itachi point to a figure wearing black suit and wearing a mask "Obito? Is that you?" Kakashi asked as he came down, revealing to be just like him. "No not Obito. I'm the real Tobi."

"If you are the real Tobi then where the hell you have been?" shouted Minato, who was standing with Kushina and 19 year old Naren. Naren was ready to fight. In past years she have mastered the Rasengen, shadow clones and can use the summoning jutsu in which the same gamabutna comes out. "If you want me I will be happy to beat you up." She said. "You're cuter then ever" said Tobi. "Have we met?" she replied. "No but I've seen every one of you before."

"How?" said Kushina "Well these guys helped me." Said Tobi and then look at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha" he shout not only to get his attention but every single person in the leaf "Meet the Akatsuki and as the leader of Akatsuki, I declare the 5th great Shinobi war." Everyone was stunned "Oh and don't worry about the other nations, they are alerted as well."

The ANBU arrived and along with team Taka and Kohona 10 started to attack the Akatsuki. "I'm going to destroy that mask of yours" said Sakura who ran towards Tobi but she was beaten. The way she was beaten she suspects him. "Who are you?" Tobi stared and replied "Why you want to know?" then came a big attack from Naren then Kakashi using his Chidori grabbed his mask and destroy it and Yamoto using his wood style grabbed him.

But the face they all saw they couldn't believe it. Everyone was shocked and most of them stopped fighting and Yamoto slowly released him as he was shocked as well. Minato, Kushina and Naren widen their eyes in horror. "You?" said Tsunade who was more shocked "Yes me."

Damn who is this guy and Akatsuki revived? Hahaha. When the time I wrote the first 3 chapters one of the reviewers, **Bankai777** wrote about reviving the Akatsuki. This gave a better idea to keep this story filled more with surprises. Thank you **Bankai777. **Also if you people are wondering about Sasuke and Sakura's life together is that Sakura misses Naruto and can't find time with Sasuke while Sasuke missed his time with Team Taka and really wanted them. That's why he spends more time with Taka. I know it's stupid but hey what can I say I'm a crazy guy who wished to become a great writer.

Well guys here it is the 8th chapter of "What have I done?" I was going to post this last month on August 7 but things got busier. Also on that day was my birthday in which I turned 17. Yes people I'm 17 and this is one of the reasons why I'm not a better writer but I hope you enjoy. Until next time Adios amigos –Cricstar07


	10. When good guy gone bad

Hey everyone Cricstar07 is back and after almost 2 months of hiatus. And once again I've been criticized for this story. Yup, I knew this was going to happen.

So to some guys yeah I am a scumbag and if you hadn't read the chapter 6 (Not really a chapter but it's an Authors Notice), then read that first. I am saying this again that I am not a professional writer, I always have a worst start but gets better in the middle and surprises in the end.

I don't know what you people think about me but I don't care. All I am happy is that I am publishing my story.

Anyways everyone knows who the hell that mask man was. So let's get crack.

**_What Have I Done?!_**

**Chapter 9: When good guy gone bad**

Everyone was shock, that mask man was no other than their very own Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone was like what the hell happened to you? His family, Konoha 10, former Hokages and his own students.

"Behold. The new Akatsuki and I'm their leader." He told the whole village. Everyone was staring and kept quite. Then suddenly Naren broke the silence with a big laugh, big laugh that everyone turn their attention to her. "Sorry I couldn't control it. Really big brother, that's the most amazing entrance EVER!" She ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Welcome back home. And you did a pretty good job with your shadow clones by making them …..hehe….Akatsuki members."

Silence broke from everyone as everybody laughed after they misunderstood too. His parents, Tsunade, Kakashi, team 7, 8, 9, 10 all of them. Shikamaru laughed the loudest "Man, I totally forgot how you used to fool us. Everyone, our same old Naruto is back!" Shino actually laughed. Sasuke was really amused. In fact, he was really happy to see him again. But the one who was most happy was Sakura. She really missed him. She was glad that he was back. "That was really awesome Naruto." Said Tsunade"I can't believe you really copied Orochimaru and his actions well." His parents step forward to him with Minato saying "You pranked us well. We really thought you were evil." "But I'm really. I am EVIL." Naruto shouted to them but they just stood there and laughed.

As for the Akatsuki members, they were, well, all were confused. "Did we got insulted or something?" said Yahiko. "I think we just did." Replied Konan. "This is so embarrassing." Said Deidara. "Yup, I thought they would be like 'Help Akatsuki are back. Someone please save us' But this? This is so embarrassing." Replied Sasori. "Ok who thought this would happen?" said Hiden. "This is hell man. None of us did." Replied Kisame. "Ok I am going back home to work on my experiments again. See ya all." Orochimaru said and left but Kabuto stop him "Wait look at Naruto."

Naruto was pretty angry. Hugs from his old pals including Choji, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Hinata etc. got him really angry. Sakura was the last to give him. When she did, she gave him a tight one. She was so happy. But Naruto wasn't. The moment Sakura let him go, he smashed her with his silent Rasengan (Where you don't have to shout the power and can create from your mind).

That caused everyone to stop laughing and smiling. Kabuto grind as he and everyone knows that there is no way Naruto would hurt Sakura **on purpose. **"I knew it." Said Konan. "Knew what?" asked Sasori "Remember when Naruto told his story?" Everyone smiled in a evil way, of course.

Sakura stared at Naruto, how could he? He would never. Everyone had the same thoughts, especially Kakashi. He stared the boy and look straight into his eyes. '_He wasn't joking. He is really serious.'_

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?" Shouted Kushina. He gave her a glare "I told you. I AM EVIL." He bend down and summon Kurama "Alright Fox, out you go!" He said and came out the Nine-tails. "Kurama, you too?" Kushina said **"I am sorry Kushina. I couldn't stop him. He is really powerful."** Now that's a question, how did the 25 year old completely put the demon Nine-tailed fox under his control? "Orochimaru!" Shouted Tsunade. Instead of giving her the reply, he simply laughed.

Kakashi quickly phoned Garaa "Garaa we need a back up, NOW! Naruto is gone crazy and he is using Kurama to attack us." But he didn't respond "Garaa, what is going on at your place?" "The same thing what's happening with you."

Kakashi widen his eyes and stared back at the blond Uzumaki who laughed evilly and ask "What's the matter, Kakashi Sensei? You thought I will concord only Konoha? I was prepared."

He was about to attack but was stopped by Sakura "Naruto **STOP!** Please don't do this. How did this happen to you." Deidara mocked Sakura with her voice "Oh Naruto will you please tell you story of how you reformed us?"

"Very well. Before I destroy this place, let me tell you my story." Everyone stood still.

7 YEARS AGO

It was already 2 month since Naruto left the village. He was trying to find someone to overcome this feelings and let Sakura live happily with Sasuke. **"Don't think to hard kit. You're going to have a head-ache again."** Oh I am not thinking about anything. "**Yeah right. I live inside your body and don't think I don't know what you are thinking."** "I can't take this, Kurama. I mean I really need someone to help me. I wish Pervy-Sage was still alive today. He always knows what to do."

Naruto didn't have the best journeys especially when it comes to sleep. Ever since Sasuke put him in the Genjutsu, he kept having bad dreams about Sakura and Sasuke. He didn't have a proper sleep. At one time, he started to dream about the 4th great Shinobi war. He kept seeing Madara in his dream and the way he pulled Kurama out of his body. He probably wakes up with a nightmare and the first thing he do is to check that fox.

**"****It's getting dark. I think we should camp here." "**Yeah me too." While he was sleeping, he saw Obito in his dream. He told him "Listen Naruto, I had a bad life. Do you have any idea what it's like to lose someone?" Naruto shake his head. "Losing someone you love is some pain. You have no idea. Join me Naruto. You don't have any family, people hated you and you suffered with a demon fox. So come and Join me ." Naruto crossed his arms and spoke "Now why would I do that?" Obito came close to him "That's because being Evil is fun and I know you love that pink-haired Kunoichi. But believe me, she won't be yours."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" He said "Because she loves that Uchiha right? And when me, Kakashi and Rin where in the same team, she cared more for Kakashi. I wanted to be the Hokage and wanted her and Kakashi wanted to be alone. It's the same thing with you, her and Sasuke. You are me, she is Rin and Sasuke is Kakashi."Naruto was puzzled but he understood "No way." Obito smiled "And if this happens, take my advice."

Naruto woke up the moment Obito left. Evil? It's something he never thought about it before.

The morning arrived and both of them were off. Naruto was in deep thoughts and Kurama knew what he was thinking. **"Naruto, don't even." **"I am not." "**You are. Naruto, do you have any idea what are thinking?" **"I know and I'm serious. **"Naruto?"**

**"**I am going Evil."

Well that's it for today. I know it's not that amazing chapter but come on. Ok first of all, about the Garaa part, Naruto with his Shadow Clones with clone Kurama and the Akatsuki members have concord the other nations. The second thing, I add the part where Obito advise Naruto to join forces with him during the war, but while remembering this in his dream, he decided to become one.

So that's all and tune in for the next chapter and I will make sure to update it as soon as possible. Good Bye –Cricstar07


	11. The formation of the new Akatsuki

Good day everybody Cricstar07 is back with the latest chapter of 'What have I done?!' and I was happy that people like the last chapter.

Well, this chapter will be more interesting for you people (I hope). Because this chapter will be focus on Naruto's flash back telling the people of Konoha on how he turned evil and how he reformed the Akatsuki.

I don't want to spoil much so let's get going.

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 10: The formation of the new Akatsuki**

Kurama couldn't believe what he heard from his blond friend. **"Naruto you have any idea what the Hell you are saying?" **Naruto stopped walking and decided to enter the fox's chamber. "Listen you fur ball, you saw what the hell I've been through. You know it, you know it all. Why the heck can't you understand?" **"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to go evil. There will be a way. There will be a hope. But you have no idea what it will be." **

He turn his face away from Kurama "Oh yeah. What do you know about being evil?" **"You know it. Before I became you friend and change my side to being good. You're the one who changed me, change me not me, but a better tailed-beast. Not some freaky demon monster. You know how much I hated people. You know how much I wanted to destroy everyone because of this everyone hated me. But I'm glad I've change and all thanks to you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be alive today nor that village."**

"I wish I hadn't changed you if I knew this will happen to me." Kurama faced away too **"Only If." **But faced him again after saying this. "I don't care now, I am turning my side. And that's that." Kurama was angry this time and decided to leave the boy in his way **"Fine. Go ahead. Turn evil but believe me you will regret this and you won't be able to control me." **"I don't know about controlling you but I will not regret being evil." **"If this is what you want then you're on your own." **

Both of them decided to not to talk with each other. Kurama can't believe it that his blond friend decided to take the different and wrong path while Naruto thought from where he should start.

Days past and he haven't found any way to start his evil path. He kept thinking and recalled his old memories from where to start. Kurama haven't spoken a word since that argument they had. Neither did Naruto with him.

As night came, he once again had a dream. This time about the pein attack. It was after that attack when he saved everyone. It was that he was talking to purple haired woman, Konan. That was it. He woke up with a smile on his face '_That's it. I have to find her. She turned evil. And she knows where to start. But _how_?'_

Almost 3 months have passed since Naruto decided to find Konan. He went to small villages and asks about her but the reply came 'No'. He was tired and Kurama even spoke to him saying that it's enough. But Naruto, using his motto to 'Never Give Up'. He went to a villiage, even slight smaller then the last village he visit, decided to rest for a while before he ask about her.

"Excuse me sir but have you seen this woman who had purple hair and had a flower on her head?" He ask the village's head. "Yes, she lives at the very end of the village. She doesn't talk much nor she spent much time with other people, but loves to watering her garden." Finally at long last. He found her. "Thank you very much."

When he came to her, he did recognize her. "Konan?" He called; she stood up and was shocked. Not because she heard that voice but how can someone know her name when she **never** did told anyone? "Do I know… Naruto Uzumaki?" Konan couldn't believe it. He was here. "Ho-how did you find me?" Naruto, well hugged her much to her embarrassment. "Oh Konan, you have no idea how much I travelled just to find you. Ah I'm so happy." While they were hugging, two people withness this and mistook them as former lovers. "Lovers?" one of them said "I think so."

"Uzumaki, first of all you are embarrassing me." Naruto let her go "Oh sorry." Konan step back and continue "Second of all, why you travelled all the way from Kohona just to find me?" Naruto look down to the ground in sadness "I'll tell you but do have anything to eat? I'm really tired and feel like I'm dying from hunger." Konan at thought first but decided to let him stay "Sure but you better tell to that head of our village and make sure you tell them that we don't have anything between us." She show him her hands crunched and he gulped "Y-Yes ma'am." Naruto then wonder why she was here when she wanted to protect Amegakura. "Say I don't get it. Weren't you were protecting Amegakure? What are you doing here?" Konan didn't wanted to answer that "It's something I don't want to talk about."

It's was evening and they were eating. Naruto told her story but didn't tell her that he decided to go evil. "Sorry to hear that, Naruto. I didn't know that they would treat you from Zero to Hero then from Hero to Zero."  
"I know and that's why I need you help?" She looks up to him "Me? How can I help?" She stood up and pick up the dishes while he answers "Because I decided to go evil." She nearly dropped them after what she heard. "Are you nuts? Who told you that?" He stood up and helped her "Yes I am nuts. In fact I've gone nuts ever since that Uchiha took everything from me. And you already went evil before. So I thought you can help me."

She kept quite. Both of them quietly wash the dishes and Naruto didn't bother to ask her again as he knew that she is thinking. After everything was done she finally spoke "Why me?" They went outside to sit on chairs that are near the door of her house. "Because you are my only hope." She looks to him and saw how sad he was "What about that snake, Oroch- huh ochi….."  
"Orochimaru." He corrects her "Yes him. Why you didn't went to him first?" He replies with "I don't know where he is. Even if I found him, it would need a long argument and also a fight before we agree on something. I don't even know how his attitude is now after the war. Please Konan. I need you. I really need your help."

She look up at the sky and replies "Give me some time. I will decide. But you can stay with me but not in the same room." They both stood up with him replying "Nope. Definitely not in the same room. I'm sleeping at the couch."

While Naruto went to sleep Konan, lying in her bed, thought of Naruto's request. She didn't know what to do. '_Naruto is a nice guy' _She thought '_But being evil? Heck. What should I do?' _She looks at an old photo that involves her, Nagato and Yahiko. '_Naruto inspired me once. And Nagato said he will be the light of peace but the people from his village turned him into darkness. I think I must help him._' She kept thinking….

Morning arrive as Naruto was waiting for Konan to wake up. He was probably reading some of her books about leadership. She arrived but didn't say a word. She stared at Naruto the way he was reading the book. "Naruto" She finally said and he turns to her "Request accepted." Naruto was happy to hear that.

Before they were off, Konan wanted to tell Naruto the truth why she was here. "Before we leave, I want to tell you the truth that why I left Amegakure. You see, before the 4th great Shinobi war, Tobi came attaking me. He wanted the Rinningan which was in Nagato's eyes. I didn't want to let him take it. I knew he wanted this world to end. So I stood up to him and fought. I fought well to stop him, but in the end, I lost. I nearly died. He stabbed me with a metal pipe (Or whatever it was). He thought I did and he left me floating on the water that led me near here. People of this village found me and healed me. And I was unconscious. When I woke up, I realized that the war was on going. I wanted to help but my condition didn't let me. So I stayed and prayed. And when I heard the war was end and you saved everyone. I was happy and decided to stay here with peace as a stranger with a different name. That's why I'm here."

Naruto was happy that she was alive. Otherwise what would he do without her? "I'm glad you are fine. Now that I am with you, you don't need to worry." He gave her a smile in which she smiles back to him.

The journey to find Orochimaru was long. It was already a year for Naruto to keep traveling and with Konan it was 2 months passed. At one point they went to camp for rest. They talked about their feelings for who they felt for. After Naruto told his feelings that felt for Sakura, Konan was, well, not happy with her decision. "I think she deserve you more than she deserved him. Believe me if that happened with me then I would probably go for that person who did everything for me."

Naruto saw her sad and asks "Whats with the gloomy face, Konan?" Konan took a marshmallow and fix it on a stick while she answers "I missed both Nagato and Yahiko. Especially Yahiko. They were my family. When I became an orphan, I was really scared, didn't know what to do before I met Yahiko. He was really nice. I was so close to him, in fact I started to love him. He was bit dumb just like you." Naruto chuckled after she said that. He decided to bring him back for her since she was helping him. "Konan, I'll bring back Yahiko." Her face lit up "Really?" He smiled before he said "Yeah. I was thinking to reincarnate the dead Akatsuki members."

"Are you serious? You are bringing back the Akatsuki?" Konan said in shock "Well, if I really want to do some big evil then how about this? That's also the reason why I'm finding Orochimaru." He replied. Konan thought for a while. "Ok. Want to be a leader?" She said "Me, an Akatsuki leader?" He said in surprise "Well, since you wanted to reincarnate the Akatsuki why not become their leader too?" She replied. Naruto thought '_An Akatsuki leader? No way.'_ "Ok I'm in." Konan smiled. She started to grow more towards Naruto. She also told him something important "Ok but you have to be stronger then the Akatsuki. Here is something you need." She told him what he should do.

One of the Hyuga man was going back to Konoha probably from long distance. Konan told Naruto that he must get the Bykugan. She attacked the man and Naruto took him. Then later he had his bykugan he was dead. "So what should I do with it?" He asks her. "Keep it. Once we find that snake I will ask him to transplant this to you eye." Naruto nearly dropped everything he had in his hands "You're kidding." But she started at him. "Look if you was to become strong then trust me, this will be needed." He nods.

Finally, after almost a month, they found Orochimaru's hideout. "Only one snake will keep ordering these test tubes and some chemicals." Said Konan. "Let's go in shall we." Doors were smashed by Naruto and both of entered the hideout. "Who dares enter." Said Orochimaru in a scary voice "That's doesn't scare me you dumb snake."  
"Naruto Uzumaki, is that you? Kabuto lets out of here." But before they could, Konan hold them. "Oh Konan, nice to see you again. What are you doing here with Naruto?" Said Kabuto. "We didn't come here to arrest you." She replied and Naruto complete the sentence "We came for your help."

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto stared at each other. "Are you kidding me? Why the hell we help you Naruto?" Orochimaru said "How come we know that you didn't come with a force?" Said Kabuto. "And what if I say that just like Sasuke, I came here for power." He first started at the blond Uzumaki "how can I trust you?" Kabuto said and Konan replied "The same way I trust him."

After a while they finally agreed. It was actually Kabuto's idea that made Orochimaru agreed after he told him if they can experiment Naruto. "So you want me to reincarnate the Akatsuki? Fine but I hope you know what you are asking me to do." Said Orochimaru. "Believe me; you will enjoy this with us." Both Orochimaru and Kabuto showed them around their lab. They saw many experiments that were failed. One of them was covered with a lot of clothing and taping. "What's under that?" Konan ask. "After the war I decided to work on my experiments again. And this was the big one. However, it backfires as it blew up, causing all my other experiments to destroy and in result as fail." They kept quietly went away.

After few days, Orochimaru and Kabuto really trusted Naruto and Konan. They decided to help them. "Alright, Naruto, so you and Konan stole the Bykugan eh? Now you need to steal the Sharingan in order to become even powerful." Kabuto said "And the only Sharingan user is that your old pal, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto, after hearing his name, got angry and was ready to do whatever it takes to get his Sharingan. "What should I do to get that?" He asks. "Well, what I heard that he is currently in Kiri. Within few days he is going back to Konoha. So he will be alone. That will be the right time." But it take some time as things they were preparing for.

Couple of years passed, making it four for Naruto. And the Akatsuki were ready to come back to live. "Are you ready?" Shouted Kabuto in a big, empty room where only Naruto, Konan and Orochimaru were presented too. "Bring them" Said Naruto. He was changing more than he was before. Kabuto performed the jutsu and smokes were in the whole room. When the smoke disappears, he saw 5 of the reincarnated. Konan was waiting to see Yahiko to appear but couldn't see him. When Naruto saw her said, he went to the snake and whispered him "I thought I told you to reincarnate Yahiko first." Orochimaru tried to explain he did "I did. We reincarnated 6 of them." But he appeared and he was the first to speak. "What the hell happened?" Konan was happy to see him again. Others, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Hiden and Sasori had the same thought. Konan gave a kiss to Naruto on his cheek and said "Thank you." before she ran to Yahiko and hugged him. "Naruto Uzumaki? Why did you do this?" Itachi asks, the one Naruto mostly need. "I'll explain."

After he explained, they at first didn't believe him and weren't ready to help him. But after a group and discussions with both Kabuto and Orochimaru along with Konan they were ready. "Thanks you guys. Believe me it will be fun." Naruto said "Oh the fun already started." Exclaimed Kisame. "Alright Kabuto, go and sew them their new dresses." Said Orochimaru "But why do I have to do all the females work?" the young medic nin replied "Because you were born to do so." Deidara hits back and all laughs with Kabuto going in anger.

After a year following the reincarnation of the new Akatsuki, they stick to their plan. Sasuke was travelling back to his home place. He was always aware of his enemies. And he was quick to dodge the attack. But he didn't notice about Shadow clones. Naruto spot him where he was. And using his shadow clones with the speeding power he got Sasuke down. And Itachi fly above him just to get him scare, making him think he saw Itachi's ghost. Sasuke did got scared and Naruto knocks him down with the help of Sasori's puppets. And the Sharingan was Naruto's.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Said Yahiko at the following day when both the Sharingan and Bykugan was Naruto's. "Bring it. I'm ready" And they transplant his eyes. He now had both the Sharingan and Bykugan. "So how does it feel to have so much power?" Itachi ask as he knew Naruto will have fun "It's so amazing. Konoha and the rest of the nations will pay." Replied Naruto.

So the new dawn of the new Akatsuki were ready to take down the whole 5 nation as Naruto's revenge.

Back to present

"And that's how we were formed." As he finished telling them his back story, he looked everyone's' faces. Sasuke's face was priceless. He can't believe that he was the responsible for the loss of his Sharingan and one of the Hyuga's Bykugan. His parents can't believe what their son did. Naren was really unhappy. His old friends, the Konoha 10 were shocked.

"Looks like everyone enjoy it. Yahiko, help me with this." As they both flew up, Tsunade realized what they were up too. "Kakashi, they are going to blow this place up. Get everyone evacuate, **now**." But it was too late and both of them performed the jutsu;

"All mighty push." And Konoha went into hell.

Well that's it for the today. How was it, Impressive wasn't it. Before I completely focus on Konan in this chapter, I look at up in her wiki and I was surprised to see her status 'Deceased'. So I had to make a back story from how she survives from Obito.

So anyways, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. And as for me, I'm proud of this chapter the way I wrote. Some people think of Naruto and Konan's little love story. Yeah this chapter focuses on Naruto and Konan more than it was focus on the formation of the new Akatsuki. I think this chapter should be called 'Naruto and Konan; a little love story'.

Well see ya guys. Until next time. Ciao –Cricstar07


	12. Naruto vs the five Nations

How'z going everyone it's Cricstar07 and I am back with the latest chapter of 'What have I done?!'

Before I start let me tell you that I received '100 Follower.' Thank you people who read this story. I am really happy. Cake for all of you, if only I knew your location.

Another thing is that some of you asked about Naruto attacking Kumo and Iwa. I have already mentioned that Naruto have attacked all the remaining 4 great nations; Iwa, Kumo, Suna and Kiri. In this chapter, not only it will show about the destruction of Konoha, but the remaining great shinobi countries as well.

Well then, with that said, let's go.

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 11: Naruto vs. the Five Nations**

"All mighty push."

After those words, Konoha went through hell. Everything was destroyed. New buildings were wrecked, shops and stalls were broken and windows were shattered. Everything was gone.

However the people were saved, all thanks to Minato. Even through his legs were not able to run him fast the way he used to be, he managed to save his people. That's what Hokages were supposed to do, former or not.

He teleported all of them inside the mountain of the faces of the Hokages "Is everyone all right?" He saw everyone who nearly got killed. This all remind the pain arc that occurred years ago. _'My goodness Naruto what have you done?!'_ He thought. There was a hole inside a mountain that wasn't big but it was enough for everyone to see. Minato saw Naruto, laughing. "Wood style jutsu!" Yamoto covers that hole up as he knew Naruto would come and attack right here. "I can't believe it. Naruto… He did this all. The last time the attack happened it wasn't much damage but this? This is hell." He said.

"Because the last time that jutsu was performed by one person. This was performed by two. He really done it," Said Shikamaru. "I hope the other nations are alright." Kakashi said as he stood up. "Sensai, he is gone really crazy and too powerful. What should we do?" He asks. Minato look as he didn't have any answer to this situation. But one thing was sure; Stop Naruto."We must stop him before he does something else terrible." Minato replied.

"LADY TSUNADE!" shouted Sakura, as she saw the former Hokage dying. Minato hurried to look after her "Tsunade, are you alright?" But she didn't respond. "Is she…. Dead?" Asked the worried Sakura but Tsunade woke up, painfully. "It's OK my dear. For now, I'm alright." Sakura look at Minato. He understood that she is asking to help, help with Sasuke to save everyone. She herself couldn't believe it that Naruto actually performed that Jutsu. _'Naruto, what happened to you? Why are you like this? Please stop this.'_ She thought as she started to cry with Akiko in her arms.

As for Sasuke, he looks up at his former team, Taka. "Are you guys alright?" He looks at them who were hurt. "Dammit that Uzumaki. What was he thinking?" said Suigetsu. "To kill us all." Replied Jugo. "Are you alright Sasuke? Do you need healing?" Said Karin while finding her spectacles. "No, but are you OK?" She nodded. "As the Hokage I must stop Naruto. I can't believe he did this to my people." He said. "But I need your help." He looks at the injured but ready Konoha 10.

Minato looks at Sasuke and have been very impressed with his statics as the current Hokage. He looks at Kushina, who was well, crying with Naren besides her. "Kushina?" He came and comforts her. "Naruto" She whispered "Our son. He did this. He did this all. I can't believe it." She slowly said.** "WHY NARUTO? WHY?!" **She shouted out, getting everyone's attention. She cried harder. Minato bend down and hug her tight. Sai look at the dishearten mother and came to her "I will stop Naruto, beat him up and ask him why he did this." She looks at the young Ninja. "We all are ready to fight him and get the answer." Said Kiba. Kushina stares at them; they give her hope while Minato smiles at her. "It's OK Kushina. It will be alright. We all will stop him." Naren stood up "Even I'm ready to face big brother. You know ever since he left us I've been training really hard. Now I'll show him what I'm made of. We all will." Kushina knew they will and had only one answer "Stop him." And they started to make plans.

Meanwhile at Suna, Garaa was fighting "Naruto snap out of this. This isn't you." Naruto, who was on top of Kurama, also destroyed Suna "You are right, this isn't me. This is my true self!" He kept attacking. "Man, he is lot tougher than I thought. " Said Konkuro. "That's because he is on a beast with 9 tails." Replied Garaa. "See if others are alright and get me more reinforcement." Konkuro, following his brother's orders, flew from the scene 'I hope you are alright, Temari.'

"You foolish Uzumaki kid, do you have any idea which nation you are attacking alone with the tailed beast?" Shouted Aei. "I know and you are the one who I want to attack more, even though you are not the Hokage anymore. Oh and I'm taking a little revenge for my old man." Said another Naruto. He dodged an attack from Darui, the current Raikage. "Nice try. But you are too slow."

"I thought we were friends." Onoki said while he was backing up. "Friends? You are one of the reasons I'm like this. You and old man Raikage gave me this life. So enjoy." Naruto in anger he said, but before he could, he was stopped by Onoki's granddaughter. "Stay away from him. As the Tsuchikage I will stop you." He stares at her before he said "Bring it."

At Kiri, Naruto destroyed the tall buildings and took them and throw at others who come in his way. His target is Chojuro, the current Mizukage. "Listen, I don't want to fight with you." He was using everything to stop him "You don't but I want."

All the 5 Narutos were at the 5 nations, challenging every one of them and also taking revenge. The real Naruto was, of course, at Konoha. He was waiting for attack. He was waiting for them to come out and fight. He smiled. "What do you think of this place now?" He asks his team, the Akatsuki "I think it's beautiful." Said Konan. "We should party here." Said Deidara "But first thing first." Said Itachi as they all smiled and waiting.

"I phoned Garaa and the others. They are also facing the same situation as we are facing now." Kakashi spread the news. "I knew the emergency phones will come in handy." Said Choji. "So Naruto not only concord us but others too. He is taking this way too far."  
"Naruto planned this all really smartly" Replied Kakashi "He knew that if he attacks only Konoha and we brought reinforcements from other nations then he would have less chance to destroy us all but he didn't. Instead he attacks the other nations before he did with us. Using the shadow clones he really did well. We got to do something about him. Sensai?" He stared at his teacher for any answer. Minato replied "We can't directly attack Naruto. We need to somehow deceive him first. Naren, you have learned a lot of things in the past 7 years, I'm counting on you." She nodded and he continues "Others, what we are going to do is to take on him together; all of us should attack together on Naruto. Maybe there is a chance of taking him down."

"But what about the Akatsuki? Naruto is protected by the Akatsuki and they will be the problem too." Lee raised the important question. "Then we need a lot of planning to do." Minato was really not sure what quite he should do. _'Naruto is still my son. I can't just kill him. There is got be another way.'  
_"We got the answer." Jugo spoke. "The young Uzumaki (pointing at Naren), can you make hundreds of shadow clones?" She step forward "Yeah I can make many like how brother Naruto can." Jugo smiled "Then listen carefully."

Meanwhile, Naruto was just taking a rest in his devastated home. He was lying to his bed, looking at the sky and he was feeling really great. He was just waiting for the attack. And here it came. "Naruto, I need to talk with you." Shikamaru came to him "Well, well if it isn't Nara. What brings you here and that is too alone? Don't think I'm a fool. I know this is all plan." Shikamaru knew he knows "Yes. It is a plan but I need to talk with you first." Naruto stood up and came close to him "What do you want to talk about?" Shikamaru steps back as he knows the following question will bring a sudden nerve attack "This is about both Sakura and Sasuke isn't it?"** BAM! **He goes. "You know this really well, Shikamaru. I want to **KILL** both of them especially that Uchiha who took my life from me." Shikamaru got up slowly "I know but he didn't do this on purpose. He was just well popular as you know. He is an emo person. Sure he is sometime really annoying but it's not his fault."

Naruto stop there for a moment "You are right. It's not. It's those two's fault. That dammit old Tsuchikage and Raikage are also the reason. They are so dead." Shikamaru knows Minato once had problems with the Raikage and Tsuchikage. He also knows that both of them regret the young Uzumaki to become the Hokage. "And as for you, Nara….." Naruto came to attack him but before he could….. "Wind style: Great casting nets" And Naruto flew back. Shikamaru was surprise to see that person "Temari? You're back?" Temari came back after long argument they had in the recent years "You OK?" He nodded "Listen Shikamaru, I'm really sorry what happened in those years. I shouldn't have judge you before I know the truth. Please forgive me." Little bit of her tears came out with Shika came and comforts her "Hey, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have told you before that Ino and I did only for Sakura. I love you." She pushed him back "You stupid cry baby!" then she hug him "I love you too." And the duo shares a kiss.

"Awe how sweet. I hate sweet. Now I have to take both of you out." Naruto stood up after that wind attack but Temari stand in front of Shikamaru "You dare hurt my Shika and you'll get it. Konkuro was right, you a maniac now. I'm ready to fight you, Uzumaki." Both of them stood against Naruto and he responds "Bring it." They charge an attack with Temari using her fan and Shikamaru using the Shadow Imitation Jutsu to hold him "You really think this will hold me long enough?" said Naruto and he disappeared. "Where did he go?" Temari questioned then "AHHH!" She was beaten from the speed move from Naruto "TEMARI!" He rushed towards her but he was beaten too.

"Enough brother." Naren arrived along with the rest of the team. "Ah Naren, you're one of the person who I want challenge. Let see how much did you learn in the past few years." Naruto came charging towards at her and stab her but it turned out to be a clone. "Shadow clones? That's it?" He turned around the moment she shouted "Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto was shock to see that coming towards him and he got blast. He was really angry and amazed at the same time "Well done, sister. I'm proud of you." But she replied with something else "Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Shadow clones!" She took out many clones surrounding Naruto "It's just so pretty." And he took out all of them and turns around to the others "All of you are standing there and watch the show. Aren't you going to do anything, dad?" But they were all silent. "Very well, I'll make my move. Rasengan!" he blows them all.

"What the heck? More Shadow clones?" Naruto saw all of them were Naren's clones "What's the matter, brother? Surprise to see that?" Naruto was really angry "You learned really well." She uses another Rasen Shuriken to take him out but this time he dodge but she is just distracting him. _'That's it my dear keep him distracted.'_ Minato thought when seeing her daughter doing well. The Konoha 10, well leaving out Sakura as she is looking at tsunade, attacked the Akatsuki.

Minato, using the Silent barrier, Naruto was deaf to hear that the other side of the village there is another fight going on. "You are so dead Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, still angered of what Itachi did to their clan "I'm already dead. Keep trying Sasuke." Both of them were having a deadly battle. "What's the matter? Can't get enough?" Konan had beaten Tenten "I'll get you." Deidara was taking on Sai "I love your drawings there. Mind if I ruin it?" He kept destroying his attacks. Kiba and Akamaru were taking on Kisame "My dog loves to fish. Go get him Akamaru." He followed the dog and both of them combined together to become the double headed beast and took down Kisame. Ino battled out Yahiko, Hiden battled out Lee, Sasori battled Hinata and she was going great at him before he took her out, Orochimaru battled Kakashi. Both of them were fighting to get each other. Minato kept using the barrier and watch the team taking out the Akatsuki. Things look great for them, but the Akatsuki recovered quickly thanks to Kabuto's shadow clones and they were even stronger. They attack the team again and this time Hiden went directly towards Minato.

"Yo Naruto dude, this ain't you man stop it." Killer B tried to stop his friend by using the Eight-tails. "You were nice to be Octo-pops but I'm going to beat the hell out of everyone. Now where is your brother?" B arrived at the scene when Naruto both attacked Chojuro and Aei. B tried to confort Naruto, bringing some old memories but Naruto pu the past behind him. **"It's no use, B. With the clone Kurama with him, he is really powerful." **Both B and Gyuki tried to stop the clones but they were just powerful. That also brought the same with Garaa. He told how great Naruto is and doesn't want him to be this way but Naruto kept fighting him. He almost has completely concord Iwa and as for Kiri, things weren't good too.

_'__My plan is succeeding.'_ Naruto thought as he kept battling with his sister. "I must say Naren I'm very impressed with your skills."  
"Thanks brother and I'm using these skills to take you down." Both of them stared at each other and shouted "Rasengen" and charged towards each other but suddenly both of them stop after they hear a boom and saw Minato falling towards them "Daddy!" Naren shouted and Naruto understood that his father used the silent barrier to take the Akatsuki out. "Well dad, that was pretty much good from you. Now I'm really angry. KURAMA!" The fox arrived **"Yes Naruto."** Get ready to attack. I think they need a lesson **"But Naruto I…."** You'll do it or I will make you "**Yes Naruto." **"Kurama don't please" Shouted Naren **"I'm sorry Naren. There is nothing I can do. He controls me." **Kurama sets himself and started to create the beast ball. But right before he could, he was chained. Minato and Naren started at that person, who was giving Naruto a dead glare, making a fight that no one thought of.

Well that's it for today. For people who wanted to know that Naruto attacking on the other nations, here it is. Garaa and B already tried to comfort him. They know how pain he is in although they didn't know the main reason about what really happened with him. As for Tsunade like it was shown in episode 162 or 163 in _Shippuden_ where she you know, got weak by using her power to protect the people (something like that she did when Pein blew Konoha).

When you come and talk about Naren, she also have learned what Naruto learned in both the series, she is very skilled and smart too. As for her she wants to proof to her brother that even she can beat him, a challenge where she wanted with him from the start.

You guys know the story of both Shikamaru and Temari where Shikamaru only hung out with Ino to know Sakura's problems and Temari mistook them for dating. It happened that in the last 7 years, both of them wanted to see each other but whenever Shikamaru tries to visit her, he is always stop by her brothers who are angry that he broke her heart. He tried to explain but they just won't. Even Temari kept thinking about it before she let the past go and make it clear that it was all misunderstanding.

Well, here are some things I want to make clear for you guys and if you still have any doubts then PM me. Well then good night. –Cricstar07


	13. Confessions

What's up everyone Cricstar07 is back with another chapter of 'What have I done?!'

So the past few week things have been pretty good, huh? Alright then I don't have much to say so let's get going. But the chapter name can interest you, I think. Alright then

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

Minato, Naren, Kurama and Naruto stood there, facing two people, both Uzumakis Kushina and Karen. Karen was the one who chained the nine tails with a little help of Kushina too. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Naruto ask his mother "To stop you, Naruto." Kushina replied and both Minato and Naren look at her with Minato stopping "Kushina, you can't do this. He is too powerful." Kushina replied slowly with anger "I don't care. He is **our** boy. You and Naren tried so now it's my turn (turns towards Karen) Hold him as long as you can (Turns to Naruto) Enough is enough Naruto."

Naruto lift an eye brow "Is it?" He stared at her like she was also his enemy but Kushina don't want to fight him "Naruto I don't want to fight you. You don't know who you are messing with. Please stop this and let's talk." Kushina was hoping something positive from him but "You don't but I want to. You have any idea what I've been through? Of course not. Sure you did comfort me but that wasn't enough. So, I'm sorry." That lighted up Kushina "Sorry? For what?" Naruto replied by stepping back "This, RASENGAN!"

The four of them were shocked as Naruto came full charged at Kushina but Minato had to save her while Naren took the pain "Are you nuts? He blew my daughter away!" Kushina said in worried to Minato "She will be fine. She can handle this." He replied but Kushina decided to take him "Minato please. Let me take on him, together. We can do something to stop our son." He thought for a while but agreed with and the Uzumakis, well leaving out Karin who was holding Kurama, challenge Naruto.

Inside the Hokage Mountain, Teuchi, Ayami and Ayami's 6 year old son make Ramen and passed down to the people. That's the only thing they can eat for now. And far behind was Sakura healing Tsunade. Tears were falling as she still can't believe Naruto went psycho. She was the only member of Konoha 10 to remain in the mountain. Tsunade however, kept staring at the pink haired Kunoichi. She rarely had seen her smile, true smile if that's what Sai calls. She remembers that ever since Sakura married Sasuke, she thought Sakura will enjoy her life. She saw how happy Sakura was but didn't know it won't go for long. She even realized that Sakura missed Naruto because those days after that blond friend of hers left, she ate 3 bowls of Ramen in a day. Tsunade knows she loves Naruto more than she loves Sasuke.

"You love him don't you?" Tsunade started the conversation. "Who?" Sakura replied "Naruto, of course." Not wanting to tell her the truth, she lied "No no, it's just I never thought he will be like this." Tsunade smiled at this reply and she replied to her "Did anyone told you that how bad liar you can be when it comes to feelings?" Sakura knew she knows "Sai told you, didn't he?" Tsunade shook her head "Both Sai and Ino told me. It's ok to tell me, Sakura. I know you and Naruto for so long. In fact you two are the one who I probably see everyday together when you were a teenager. It was lovely to see you two going out together. So tell me everything." Sakura, knowing that her teacher knows her student well, decided to tell everything.

"I don't know but at first time when I met him, I thought he was an idiot who don't know anything but fun. Those days was a war for all the girls in class for Sasuke, well except for both Hinata and Tenten, we were all crazy because of his looks but didn't knew his dark personality. As for Naruto, his looks and personality were both idiotic. Even though he was the son of fourth, we didn't want him to be with us because he was sealed with Kurama or the demon that we used to call him. Most of pretend to like him but in the other side, we backbite him. When we came in Team 7, I thought it will be tough for me and Sasuke to be with Naruto. But Kakashi sensai make us out to work together. We didn't want Naruto's parent to know we do this to him so we stay away for him more. Sasuke, for me, that time was a charming prince to me." She blushed after saying this.

Sakura continued "But he was the dark man. By the time he was leaving the village, I confessed him that I loved him but he turned me down. Naruto, he was so kind, made a promise of a lifetime that he will bring Sasuke back. I completely depend on him. But slowly I realize that if I really want Sasuke then I must help him. So I came to you, not only for Sasuke to get him back but to train myself strong so I could catch up with with both Naruto and Sasuke. When Sasuke left I felt alone but Naruto always cheered me up with his stupid moves. He kept me happy. When Naruto left with Jiraiya, I felt different that both of my teammates are gone. I wanted to stop both of them."

Sakura started cry a bit but continued "After 3 years when I heard Naruto came back I felt so happy that one of them came back and I was so glad that my goofy friend came to me. Both of us grew closer to each other but Naruto kept the promise and he was ready to do anything just to get Sasuke back. Naruto probably drags me to his parent's home. His mother is so kind but can get creepy if he do something stupid or gets fight with Naren. Kushina always talk to me about her past with my mom and her's great friendship. She ends up showing me pictures of them. She once even showed me Naruto's baby photos hehe. Boy that time Naruto freak out and right away took me to a date so I can't finish seeing those photos. He always entertains me, always asking me out. But when the time he transformed into four tails, I remember how he tries to cheer up people but he himself was not. That I cried for him too. And when it comes to Sasuke he steps aside from me and goes directly to him. I didn't know why he acts like that but I realized when Sai told me the truth that he loves me. I remember that he said _'I know how much you love Sasuke. I know how much it hurts. Believe me I know the pain'_ Then I understood that I was also giving him pain."

Tsunade this time spoke "So did you told him?" Sakura remember the time in the land of Iron and answer "Well, yes but I, uh well he was after Sasuke in the land of Irons. I wanted to stop him but to kill Sasuke myself so I…pretend that I loved him. When he figures it out he declined me, saying he hates people who lie to themselves. But somewhere deep in my heart, I think I really did love him after everything he did. I couldn't kill Sasuke but he tried to **KILL **me. Sasuke admits himself that he **NEVER** had any interest or feelings towards me. Whenever I heard that, I get hurt. When the first time I met Itachi, I realized that because of him Naruto and Sasuke are suffering. I wanted to stop him. He was the reason why Sasuke was so quiet and in deep thoughts. The Pein arc was the worst moments of my life. When Konoha was devastated, I really needed Naruto to help me as I felt useless. He saved everyone and how happy his family was. I even gave him a hug and thanked him." She stops for a while and look up.

Sakura continues "The fourth great Shinobi war was also the worst moments. When Madara took Kurama from Naruto and left him dying, I was scared. I tried to heal him and even gave him CPR to save his life because I knew he will be the one who will save everyone. After the war things went down. I was really happy when Sasuke proposed me but when Naruto did, I felt strange. When I tured him down, not only he was hurt but I was too. And ever since Naruto left I felt that I lost the most precious person in my life. And when things didn't work out for both me and Sasuke, I realized that I made the wrong decision. One thing also that made me realized that when we became team 7, Sasuke came to me and said that I have a lovely forehead and makes him want to kiss it. I felt loved but when I told this to Sasuke after marriage, he told me it was Naruto who said. That's when I understood that all those promise, those treats, those things he did just to keep me happy. I realized it was Naruto all along, that Idiot who I really loved."

Sakura finished telling her story and Tsunade thought and replied "Well like they say, when you love two people at the same time; choose the second one because if you really loved the first then you would **never** fall for the second. What's wrong?"

She saw that Sakura stopped healing her and cupped her face with her hands, crying "I wished I **never** accepted Sasuke's proposal. I wished I **never** turn Naruto down. I don't even know what I should do." Tsunade took her hands and told her "Go and tell him. Tell him the truth." Sakura stared at her "What if he doesn't believe me?" Tsunade simply smile "Don't give up, show him you love him. Now go and don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Sakura wiped her tears and hugged Tsunade "Thank you so much." and left. Tsunade smiled and remembers Jiraiya and whispered 'I wish you were here with me, right now.'

Naruto took the Uzumakis out while Karen was only standing, still holding Kurama. "Come here, cousin." Karen didn't move but stood there and before Naruto attacked her, Sasuke stopped him "Don't you dare hurt her." Naruto turn his head around him "Why? Is she is precious to you after Sakura? You are the one I want to fight with because you took everything from me." Sasuke stood there, confused "What do you mean I took everything from you?" Naruto then throw the truth at him "My life, my dreams and most of all, my love. It's your entire fault that I'm like this. Now you will pay." Sasuke understood what he meant "I didn't mean it. It was the decision of the people that wanted me and-" Naruto cuts him "I don't want to hear your excuses, Uchiha. You put me into a very bad Genjutsu. Remember?" Sasuke remember that "It was a part of training. What did you expect?" Naruto then replied "The Genjutsu showed me my worst moments I had. Ever since you put me in the Genjutsu, I couldn't sleep when I went away from the village, kept giving me nightmares and increased more hatred towards you guys. And also it's you Genjutsu that gave me the idea of being evil. I guess I should thank you." Not only Karin and Sasuke realized that it was Sasuke's fault, but Konoha 10 and the Uzumakis did too. "Now it's my turn. GENJUTSU!" and Sasuke was in his hell of nightmares, especially when Itachi killed their family.

"Enough boss!" Shouted Kohonamaru "Let him go, brother." Shouted Naren. "Well well, don't you make cute couples." Replied Naruto and she replied "Well we really are." Things stopped "Seriously? You are taking my sister out? Since when?" Naruto questioned and they replied "Well, we started to hang out after I turned 15." Naren said.  
"Oh I see." The trio stared at each other then Naruto break the silence "OK, enough talk, let's fight." And he attack. Both Naren and Kohonamaru created Rasengan and started to attack but Naruto, using his speed move, dodged everything and took them out. "I'm impressed that no matter how hard you try, you're still up for a fight." Naruto said to his sister.

Before he could finish, Sakura came from the sky and punched Naruto and threw him far away so that she can talk with Naruto, alone. "Sakura, where have you been?" Naruto stood up and look at his pink haired teammate "I don't want to fight you Naruto but I want to stop you." She replied and Naruto replied back "Well I don't care what you will do but do you have any idea how much I loved you? I many times I died for you? Do you?" He wanted her to answer "I know and that's why I came here to tell you something."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING. AHHHHHH" He came fully charged at her but suddenly stooped "Naruto, I love you." Naruto looked at her and said "Why? Why now Sakura? What makes you think that?" She replied slowly "Because I didn't know that inside that Sasuke's face it was you who told me that my forehead was charming, it was you who cared for me more than anyone else did. It was you who did everything for me. And when you left, I realized it's you who I wanted to be with." Naruto looked at her "I don't believe you." Sakura was shocked to hear that "But why?" Then Naruto reminded her "Remember in the land of Irons?"

Flashback

"Didn't you hear me? I said I love you." Said Sakura "I…" Naruto couldn't say a word "The more I wanted to be with Sasuke, he keeps running away from me. He is going far. I realized this and decided to forget it. Forget the promise you made, Naruto. Forget it." And she hugged him but Naruto pushed her back "I hate people who lie to themselves." Sakura angrily then replied "What's with you? What are you running to Sasuke?" Naruto then said "Because it's-" "NARUTO" He was cut by Kakashi. "Well if you don't want this then fine, I'm leaving." Sakura left with a tear and a thought '_Naruto, I'm sorry.'_

Present

"Naruto I know but I had second thoughts about loving you. This time it's the truth I love you, I really do. I didn't know that Sasuke and I will not work out together. Please believe me." She came close to him and hugged "You have any idea how much I missed you? And when you came back I was really happy to see you. Naruto ask yourself, what do you feel? I know you still have feelings for me." Her lips was close to Naruto's . They nearly kiss with Sakura closing her eyes even Naruto did with she whispering "I love you."

But before their lips lock, Naruto was attacked with Sasuke, who was free from the Genjutsu, shouting "Good job Sakura. Now Konoha 10, ATTACK!" Sakura didn't know this and right away look at angry Naruto "You did this? I can't believe you used my feelings. I thought you really do love me. I **HATE** you." With this he ran away for recovery.

Sakura didn't want this. Her feelings were true but it had to be ruined by Sasuke. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asks Sasuke "What does it look like, attacking him." Sakura stop him "No you can't. I can stop him. You just stop the others." Sasuke grab her arm "At least you can say thank you. And I'm the Hokage here. Whatever I say it goes." Sakura, with a tear said "You really don't care about me don't you?" But Sasukejust went away. Sakura stood there alone with only four words in her head _"Naruto, I'm really sorry."_

Well that's that. How was the chapter? For me yeah it pretty amazing. Now you may be wondering something and if you have any doubts, I'm here to clear it.

So one thing to ask what do you think about Kohonamaru and Naren? I thought they can make cute couples since I mean look at them, Kohonamaru who is Naruto's student and Naren his sister and both are pretty good fighters.

Another thing is that when Naruto says "Enough talk, let's fight." It's a dialogue that I really like. It's from **Kung Fu Panda**

I'm wondering that ever since the magma finished, did Sakura found out that it was Naruto who said that her forehead was charming and wants to kiss it. Kishimoto didn't even mention this anywhere. So I added here.

And as for Karen, I don't know whats her relation with Naruto but I take her as his cousin.

That's all for today so I will see you at the next chapter. Adios –Cricstar07


	14. Naruto's past: Rise of the young Ninja

Hello everybody what's up? Cricstar07 is back with the latest chapter of 'What have I done?!"

Alright then the last chapter was fun to read and now this chapter is about something that most readers had question in their minds, like one of my readers **Animaman** questioned about that if Naruto's parents were alive the whole time, Minato would be the Hokage now, right? This question of naruto's parents being alive the whole time and what was their reaction during some events will all be answered in this two part chapter.

Well then with that said, let's get going. Enjoy!

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 13: Naruto's past: The rise of the young ninja**

Sakura stood there, couldn't believe that Sasuke doesn't care. Sure he is protecting the village as he is the Hokage but he can't just completely attack Naruto, not to kill him or something. _'I cannot just stand here and do nothing'_ She thought '_I must stop Sasuke. Naruto can be stopped, not with fight but with love. I noticed his Sharingan went unactive when I came close to him. I better tell this to Sasuke.'_

She hurried to Sasuke. She knows that Naruto haven't completely mastered the Sharingan nor the Bykugan. "Sasuke wait!" She shouted and he stopped "What is it now?" He stared at her and she told him. "Is that so?" He said "Yeah but taking him out is not the option, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped and then look away from her and answer "You really think I will kill him?" He ask and he turn towards her "I don't want to. I want to save him, save him from this power, from this hatred, from what I give him nightmares. Naruto showed me the light. He saved me from darkness. Now it's my turn. I will save him. But I cannot do this without you. Sakura will you help me to bring our teammate back?" Sakura was surprised and she gladly accepts. "You are right. He is our not just a teammate, but someone special. He always tries to us happy. He helped us a lot in difficult situations. I'm in." With both of them exchange smiles, they ran to find him.

As for Naruto he was hiding in the devastated Ichiraku Ramen shop, healing himself. "Ah, I can't believe you Sakura. I thought you really did love me." Just as he finished murmuring, he heard footsteps "Who's there? Show yourself." He shouts out. "Na-naruto, it's me." It was Hinata "Hinata, You? Why are you here to get yourself kill from me?" He wasn't completely healed but he was ready to fight her. "Naruto I didn't came here to fight you. In fact I really don't want to." Hinata said  
"Yeah yeah that's what everyone said whenever they show up." Naruto replied "I came here just to talk with you. I won't fight you and no one is with me." With that said, Naruto active his Bykugan and search around if anyone is really not around.

When the coast was clear, like for Sakura, he gave Hinata a chance to talk with him too "Alright you can talk." Hinata smiled "Thank you. The reason why I came here is to tell you that you don't have to do this." She said but Naruto spoke "You have no idea what pain I've been through, Hinata. I've been in so much pain given by that teme Sasuke. You don't know what it's like to lose someone who you love and lose something that you've been working hard to get it for so long."

After he said, she replied "You are right. I don't know what it feels like but for love I know. You remember once in the pain arc I confessed you that I loved you. But when you were up for Sakura, I went to Kiba as I figure it out that he loved me too and I also had some feelings for him. I moved on. But I kept watching you from afar. I remember that Naruto I loved would **never** give up, would always be ready to protect everyone even if it cost your life. I missed that Naruto. Everyone did."

After hearing that, he replied "No one cared for me after Sasuke became the Hokage." He said but Hinata replied harshly "That's not true. When Sasuke became the Hokage, everyone kept thinking about you that whether you will be fine or not especially Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Temari broke up while Ino and Sai had troubles between them. But Shikamaru and Ino really did care. Ino always talks about you and Sakura, after the proposal she announced once when we were having a nice friends hang out and you weren't there, she kept falling into deep thoughts and most of them were about you that whether you will be alright or not. And your family, they were most worried. They loved more even if you didn't have anything. Naruto, look back at your past. Find your true self in your past. But if you don't want to, then be it that why. Evil doesn't win."

After a long talk, Hinata left. Naruto was stunned '_My true self? But this is the true self of mine.'_ He thought '_Is she really telling the truth? Did they really cared for me?'_ "AHHH, why the heck I'm getting double minded?" He shouted but when he heard someone coming, he ran and hid himself. He kept thinking what Hinata said and while he kept healing himself, he started to think about his past.

Flashback, 25 years ago

"Ar-are you serious?" Minato ask his wife who found out that they were going have a baby "Yes, Minato I'm going to be a mother, ya'know."  
"I'm going be a father."  
"I'm going to be a mother."  
"I'm going be a father."  
"I'm going to be a mother."  
And both of them hugged each other in joy for their coming baby.

Months past by as Minato reading Jiraiya's book, he appreaciate how amazing it was 'The tail of a Gutsy Ninja'. "It's still unfinished and the words are still childish and the quality is bad." Jiraiya said but Minato disagree "That's not true. It's awesome. When my child is born, I want to name him like the main character in this book." He said "Wait, are you serious? It's got this name when I was eating Ramen."

"Naruto, it's a lovely name." Said Kushina, who accepts the name. "Wait a minute, which means I'm his God-father, huh?" Jaraiya said as he laughed but things got serious as Hiruzen Satrobi visit them later and explained her the reason of what will happen "Listen carefully Kushina, when Lady Mito was giving birth the seal of the Nine tails nearly broken. So during your time you must go somewhere away from the village, inside a barrier."

And then it happened, Naruto was born. "Naruto, I finally got to see your face." A pain but happy Kushina said. "Kushina, I know you went through pain but now I will completely seal the Nine tail." Minato said but before he could, he saw the nurses died while Naruto was in Tobi's hands "Hokage Minato, step away from the Jinchuriki otherwise this child's life will end in one minute," After his warning Minato thought _'How did he past the barrier?'_ Kushina screamed as the seal was loosen so the Nine tails tried to escape "Kushina!" But Tobi again put the focus on Naruto as he took out his Kunai, threw the baby up and jumped to kill him "NARUTO!" Shouted Kushina but Minato was quick to get him.

"Well you saved him but can you save now?" Said Tobi and Minato quickly realized the paper bombs attached to Naruto's clothing and the walls near him "Minato! Naruto!" Kushina shouted again as the building exploded. Minato landed with uninjured Naruto, who was crying. _'His target is Kushina and he succeed separating me from her'_ He transport him to his home and placed Naruto and went to save Kushina.

After succeed in extracting Nine tails from Kushina, Tobi said "You won't right away but I'll use the Nine tails to **kill** you." As Kurama nearly killed her, Minato saved her and took her to Naruto, took his Hokage coat and went to challenge Tobi and Kurama with Kushina whispering _'Minato, Thank you.'_

Minato fought Tobi while the ANBU evacuated the village. Kurama's appearance meant the village getting destroyed. He went to save Kushina and Naruto where Kushina asked him that she can stop the Nine tails and she chained it and she saying "I'm going to draw the Nine tails with me to my death. With all the little chakra I have left in me, I can save you all." Minato was shocked to hear that but he replied "I may not be a Jinchuriki but I can stop it too, by using the Reaper Death sealed." That widen Kushina's eyes "That Jutsu can-"  
"And one more thing, I'm going to seal the half of the Nine tails in Naruto."

Kushina shouted in anger for such thing Minato was going to do with their little baby "Why the Reaper Death? Why you have to die?" But Minato performed the Jutsu with Hiruzen watching him with shocked "Minato he is our son. I don't want to put much burden on him." Minato stared at her, knowing she is right "I know but I want to save the village. It will be a harsh life. Kushina, our family is a shinobi. I'm not doing this just for you, but for Naruto as well." He took the baby and placed him while Hiruzen tried to get inside the barrier. He first got the half of the Nine tails inside him _'Ugh, I can't believe that this chakra is heavy_. One down, next to go.'

**'****Is he planning me sealed again and inside the baby too? No'** Kurama thought but Minato before he could, he heard Kushina coughing "Kushina" he rush towards her '**I am so not getting sealed inside the baby' **His hand came full at Naruto "Naruto!" Kushina shouted "NOOOO!" And Minato rushed towards his son and nearly make a sacrifice. Kushina was thrown back by Minato and she saw Minato badly injured, his legs were bleeding and he was panting heavy with Naruto saved in his hands. Kushina, still holding Kurama, make it to Minato, who saved her and Naruto's life. "Why you had to sacrifice yourself, Minato." He looks at them and smiled "Because I love you both." He hardly sits up and performed the Jutsu and the tailed beast was inside Naruto. The moment the Jutsu was done both he and Kushina felt unconscious on the ground.

The next day Kushina woke, finding her placed beside with Naruto. She sits up and saw that she was in hospital. "How are you feeling?" She saw Hiruzen, standing at the door "Lord Third? How did I get here? Where is Minato?" She was worried "I saw everything last night. He pushed you away and rushed to save your child. He saved everyone. He was badly injured. He nearly died. He is right now in the emergency room. The way his legs are damaged I'm afraid he cannot walk. But overall, he is lucky to be alive." Kushina sign in relief "But why did he do this?" She said while looking at Naruto "Because he love both of you and want you to live happy with Naruto." Kushina had a tear and took Naruto in her arms "Can I see him?"  
"Yes."

They entered the room where Minato was awake. "Kushina? Is that really you?" She gives Naruto to Hiruzen and hugged Minato "You know you are such an idiot, sacrificing yourself like that. Oh I'm glad you're alright." She said while crying "I'm sorry I did this. I didn't wanted to hurt you. How is Naruto?" She looks at Hiruzen as he came towards Minato and gave him his child. "Naruto, I'm glad you are alright. I'm sorry for what I did. I promise to keep both of you happy." Kushina sat besides Minato while all of them smiled. "Minato, as you know your condition, I therefore resume my place as the Hokage again." Said Hiruzen. "But Lord Third, why? You don't have to I can do it." Minato said but he replied "You cannot walk, Minato. Your legs are damaged badly and they need a lot of time to heal. You protected the village with all your heart. Now you must rest." Minato looks at Kushina who said "Please, enough. He is right." Minato then look at Naruto, who then, with a smile, accepts.

5 years past since the attacked of the Nine tails. Naruto Uzumaki, son of the fourth Hokage, son of the former Nine tails container, was sleeping in his room. Kushina entered his room to wake her dear child up "Naruto, dear wake up. You don't want sleep all day right?" He woke up as his blue eyes saw his mother "Mom? Good morning" He rests his head at his mother's legs. Kushina just smiled watching her darling .

During breakfast, Kushina been quite. She wasn't like her usual self this day. She kept thinking about Naruto's lonely life, without a sibling, without someone to play with and that's when she decided to hint Minato "Naruto, do you want a brother or a sister?" Minato, reading a newspaper, stared at her while Naruto was eating with mouth full and said something which she didn't understood "HEY! MANNERS!" She beat Naruto "Sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard, dear. You see, that's not nice to talk. First finish what's inside your mouth then speak." She said softly. When he was finished eating, he then said "Anyone will do but I just need someone to play with." Minato then spoke "Uh Kushina? Is there something to tell me?" She look at him, smile and put her hands on her stomach with Minato was surprise and happy.

Months later, after Naruto's birthday when he turned 6, he was waiting his parents to come home. It was November 20 "Ahh where are they?" Naruto was with Jiraiya "Oh don't worry they will be here." They heard the door "Ah there they are. Welcome home Minato, Kushina." He saw a little girl in Kushina's arm "Oh my, what a lovely little girl. What did you name her?" Naruto came running towards them. He hugged his mom and saw his sister. "Yay my sister is here. Come on tell me what did you name her?" Both Naruto and Jiraya were waiting for the answer. Minato and Kushina smiled at each other with him saying "We didn't name her." And then Kushina replied "Naruto, we want you to name your little sister." He was happy to name her "I'll name her …..-" But Kushina cuts him "It should not be any stupid name." She was aware of her son's jokes "Naren?" He said and the parents and Jiraiya agreed.

"Don't worry about me mom, I'm going to be a great Ninja." Said the 12 year old Naruto, who was going to the academy for the first time. Kushina smile and watch her son waking inside _'I know that he will be the great Shinobi one day.'_ She thought. Everyone stared at Naruto, not because he was the Hokage's son but he was also the holder of the Nine tails. Yes, everyone knows that Naruto holds the Nine tails, done by the fourth himself. He did got attention more. People thought he will be a good person but his staying with Jiraiya had caused Naruto to be a jokester. People actually act so nice towards them but to tell the truth, they say "If he wasn't the son of the Hokage, then we would have thrown him out of the village years ago." Naruto didn't know this. He also met Sakura and he got crush on her. Although Sakura liked Naruto, she and the other girls were on Sasuke, even through Naruto is the Hokage's son. They know he is the demon.

"Alright, since I know you Naruto. I want to know the remaining two." Kakashi, student of Minato, was formed with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey I want to tell few things OK. You see I like Ramen, what I hate is well I don't know yet and my dream is to become the Hokage just like my dad." Said Naruto. "OK next." Kakashi looks at Sakura "My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is…..um well what I hate is uh….. and my dream hehe." Kakashi stared at her 'OK she is weird.' Then he turn towards Sasuke "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anyone, I hate everyone and my dream is to kill someone who took something from me." They all stared at the Uchiha. _'Well, this will be fun.' _Kakashi thought.

Together Team 7 went to various missions like the Land of waves arc, Konoha crush, where they met Garaa and his siblings for the first time and Naruto help him out, tsunade search. In Tsunade search arc, after the death of Hiruzen, Minato decided to take his place as the Hokage again but Jiraiya stopped him, telling him he doesn't have to do it now. "I'll go find Tsunade. She is worthy to take this place." Said Jiraiya "But why can't you?" Minato said "Because I'm not worthy to be one. I still have to find the Child of the Prophecy. I'm taking your son with me" When Jiraiya and Naruto found her; she turned the offer down and insulted all those who held the title. Naruto challenged her and she accepted. But after finding out Orochimaru was the one who killed Hiruzen, she decides to take place as the new Hokage, the fifth Hokage.

When Sasuke betrayed the village and saw his crush crying, he promised her to bring him back "Don't worry Sakura, It's a promise of a lifetime." When Sakura heard Naruto came back without Sasuke, she still visits him in the Hospital. She saw Kushina who was sitting besides Naruto. After hearing from Sakura that to forget about to chase Sasuke, he refuses "I told you, it's a promise of a lifetime. Don't worry."

When Naruto figure out the truth that he had the Nine tails sealed inside him, he was angry and went directly to his father. Minato explained Naruto and he was sorry "Your father didn't want this Naruto." Said Kushina "But that was the only way." Minato then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "You don't have to be afraid. I didn't sealed the whole beast, have of it is inside me too." Naruto, then said "Guys, I know you did this for my safety. You know what, I'm happy. You wanted not only to protect me but this whole village too. I'm proud of you." Both Minato and Kushina hugged their child.

"This is the reason why I want to take him for training. So can I?" Jiraiya said. He told Minato about Naruto's anger that helps Kurama to take over the boy. He wants to help him. "Are you sure you can take care of him Sensei?" said Minato "Yes. I promise I will protect him." And it was decided that Naruto will leave with Jiraiya. When he was leaving, Kushina cried that he will be going very far from her "Don't worry, Sensei will take good care of him." Minato comforts her. Naren hugs Naruto one last time and saw the village. Some of the villagers were relief that he was leaving. And Naruto left with Jiraiya.

Well guys that's it. So what do you think of Naruto's life? I know some of you will have doubts about the way Minato saved both Kushina and Naruto and nearly killed himself.

Alright, here are some things I want to say.

You see, the fillers that are currently are coming in _Naruto: Shippuden_ _Jiraiya scrolls, _I took from there. That's was something that work for me. Now some of you will say that in fillers, Sasuke was living happily but here I took from what actually happened with Sasuke.

Another thing is that despite being the Hokage's son, Naruto is hatred by the village well before he become a worthy ninja. They figure it out that Minato sealed the fox in his own son.

Alright then that's it and still if you guys have any questions, PM me or review it. This is the end of part one. See you in part two. Ciao- Cricstar07


	15. Naruto's past: Hero of the Hidden Leaf

Hello everybody what's up? Cricstar07 is back with the latest chapter of 'What have I done?!"

So the first part of the last chapter, I hope you understood that. Now in this second part, it will tell of his teenage life. One thing I forgot to mentioned that Minato used wheel-chair when he couldn't walk. I didn't want to make this so confusing so please if you still get confused, PM then.

Alright then, let's get going to part two

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 14: Naruto's past: Hero of the Hidden Leaf**

Months past as Naruto left with Jiraiya for 3 year training and Kushina really missed her son's misbehaviors. Now it's so quite not only in the Uzumaki-Namikazi residence but the whole village. Some people were happy that the Hokage's son or the monster is gone while other misses him.

After the parents found that Naruto found out the truth about the Nine Tails and he is the current container, Kushina and Minato discussed their son's danger that will come. Although Kushina have no problems with Jiraiya, it's about Naruto's recklessness. She knows he is strong but gets carried away sometimes.

"So the village has this rumor going on. I can't believe it. They think this way about Naruto from the start." Minato said "I thought he will be fine especially with girls but now I understood why the girls don't follow Naruto just like they follow Sasuke Uchiha, is because he has Kurama in him." Kushina said. She remembered that when she was shopping with Naren, she overheard a discussion of girls from Naruto's academy. All of them were talking about Sasuke and marriage but when it comes to Naruto, one of them said; "He is the son of the Fourth Hokage, but I would only marry him if he was normal. I mean look at him, who wants to marry a demon?" This was something Kushina didn't like.

Both Minato and Kushina slowly realized the truth of what they think about their son. Naren, who at that time was 7, was unaware of this and she didn't know anything about the tailed beast and the rumors that were going one. But one day, one of Naren and her friends were hanging out and Naren accidently falls on other girl and her clothes were all dirty. That girl, who was years older than her, shouted "Get of me you demon's sister." All the little girls and the 'Teenage life starters' gasped "My brother isn't a demon" But the girl just told the truth in anger "Oh shut up. Don't tell me you didn't know. Your brother has the Nine tails demon in him and he was sealed by none other than your very old father." The moment she realized what she said, she covered her mouth and gasped .One of her friend said "We are forbidden to say this out loud. We will be in big trouble. Let's get out of here." And all the teenage ladies disappeared. The daughter of the Fourth Hokage had no idea what happened, but the thoughts of her brother being a demon was a question that she needed to ask her parents.

"We wanted to tell you about this after you were older but I guess it just happened." Kushina, after hearing the incident, explained her "But why brother Naruto?" Asked the curious girl "Because your father and I had an argue about who will sacrifice their life just to save everyone but your father sealed the beast inside him. Naruto don't have the complete Tail beast. He has the half." Kushina explained "Then what happened to the other half?" Naren asked "The other half is inside your father." After hearing this, Naren's eyes went wider "But why Daddy too?" She asks "Because your father knows that incase anything happens to Naruto or the beast, the other half will come in handy." Kushina furthermore explained that because of all this, people don't like Naruto.

The young Uzumaki, after hearing the truth about her brother's problems, was now waiting more than ever for her brother to return. She most of the time spends with Sakura whenever Kushina wanted to visit Mebuki. Naren wanted to ask about this to Sakura that whether she know this but before she could, Kushina didn't let her and told her that it better not to tell anyone. But Mebuki already know this and she kept promise to her old friend not to tell anyone.

3 years passed and this was the day when Naruto finally returned to the village. The first one to see him was the guards sitting outside the gates of Konoha. They were one of the guys who like Naruto. Although years did past, some people who hated Naruto, wanted to see him again and that's what they saw. The moment Naruto stepped inside the village, Kushina's mother sense tingles and she realized that her son came back "Naruto's back!" Both Minato and Naren stared at her but Naren just ran while Kushina and Minato came out together. "AH YES! Konoha haven't changed a bit." Shouted Naruto in excitement and after this, he heard a familiar voice of someone "Naruto is that really you?" Sakura, now both of them 15, was really happy to see him again "Sakura!" He was sure to see his long crush again. "Wow Naruto, you are taller than me now." Said Sakura and Naruto measured "Uh I guess I did."

"Brother Naruto!" Naren came and jump on Naruto and gave him a tight hug. "Welcome home. I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too. Look at you, you've grown." Naruto said to his sister, who is now 9 years old, wears the same but slightly different clothes that her mother wore when she was young, except that it was also orange with white and black stripes. "MOM! DAD!" Naruto went and hugged them "Oh Naruto. You are finally back." Kushina said in tears "Welcome home champ!" Said Minato and then he went to his Sensei "It's good to see you again. How did he do?" Jiraiya knows he had a long journey and have to tell him every single thing "I'll tell you everything."

Sakura watched happily that Naruto reunites with his family and went to Naruto, asking him how she is now "You're fine Sakura you are just same as ever." Sakura clinched and Kushina and Naren sweat drop. 'You will never understand a woman's heart don't you, Naruto' Jiraiya thought and just as Kohonamaru showed up and Naruto said he have even better jutsu to show, Sakura punched him despite knew his mother was there, watching her. "You just came back Naruto and you already made me beating you up. Did you even change?" Sakura shouted to Naruto while the family watched the return of Naruto and Sakura show.

After meeting up with his family, Naruto met Tsunade and Shizune along with Temari and Shikamaru. Both when none of them were his opponent. "You're opponent is outside." Tsunade point out and saw Kakashi "Kakashi Sensei!" He was, as usual, reading the _Icha Icha _novels "Naruto, well it's nice to see you again."

Both Naruto and Sakura had to fight with Kakashi while Minato and Naren watch from afar. Minato came to watch his son that how much he have grown and learn as well as how much Kurama's power have grown too while Naren came to watch the show. "Things are simple, it's a bell test. Now all you have to do is get them. Ready? Go!" And they were off after Kakashi said. Old tricks and stuff Kakashi did with Naruto and Sakura years ago didn't work _'They are not the same anymore. They have grown.'_ Naruto was amazed and at the same time, scared with Sakura's strength _'I'm so not messing with her'_ He thought. While the fight was going on, Jiraiya told Minato about what happened between these years "It seems that whenever he gets angry, whenever he loses his cool, the Nine tails have a good chance to take over his body." Minato nodded "So then we have to figure out what angers him the most. Wait a minute, Sasuke is the problem." Minato said as he knew Naruto will get pretty angry when he finds Orochimaru.

After their accomplishment, both Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi went to receive the mission. When heard Garaa, now a Kazekage, was kidnapped by Akatsuki, got the mission to rescue him. The mission was success but the loss of the old Granny Chiyo was not something to celebrate about and also Sakura got the important information about the Akatsuki after she finished Sasori. Kakashi was out so Minato and Tsunade decided to make a new leader and a new comrade. "From now on your name is Yamoto." Said Tsunade "And keep a good eye on this guy." Minato warned.

During the hospital, Kakashi, Yamoto, Tsunade, Minato and Jiraiya discussed the meeting. They were also aware of Naruto's anger so Jiraiya told them that something happened to him years ago "In all my life I have came to my death, twice. Once it happened when I was doing uh, research (Tsunade looks angry at him) I broke both of my arms, six ribs and ruptured several internal organs and the second time it happened when Naruto was becoming a tailed beast." He lifts his shirt up and shows the injuries. He warned Yamoto that Naruto will react like this in front of Orochimaru.

Yamoto, Naruto, Sakura meets their new member of team 7, Sai. The duo didn't like him but Yamoto wanted to work out together. After receiving the information that there will be a meeting with an Akatsuki member at the Tenchi Bridge, the team got ready. When Kabuto ask Yamoto to bring his team out, Naruto came out in anger to see Orochimaru and he turned into the 4 tails. He did push out the snake and Sakura was in horror to see that because of this he was suffering and that's what Naren wanted to say. After Naruto turned back but injured, a worried Sakura said "I can only do those things that are too little." Yamoto hearing this tells her "It doesn't matter how much you do for a person, all that matters is how much you care for him. Sakura I know you L-" He was cut out when Naruto regained consciousness.

When figure out Sai's true plan, they found the hideout and later they also found out Sai's book and his intention to kill Sasuke. And minutes later they found him, they finally found him after long time. But Sasuke, after a short fight, went with Orochimaru with Naruto "If I can't save him today then I'll save him next time."

During the Itachi arc, Naruto and Itachi had talk as well as a fight too but he later left and Naruto learn the truth about the Uchiha clan. After this situation he went to his father and told him the reason of why he killed the clan and betrayed him and the village. When Naruto left, Minato remembers when Itachi was appointed as a spy. His clan and their relation with the village weren't good. But because of the power he killed everyone but he left Sasuke live. He loved his younger brother so much that he wanted him to become strong and fight him.

Things started to get serious as the Akatsuki make their moves even further with Pein being the threat this time. When Tsunade sent him to investigate, Minato stopped her "You just cannot send Jiraiya Sensei something like this. Who knows what will happen and what if he dies?" Tsunade smiled and said "I bet he dies." Minato didn't understood that but was later explained by Shizune that whenever Tsunade bets, things went to opposite for her and by 'bet he dies' means he will come back alive. But poor Tsunade, she didn't knew what's that worst will come.

"Be a good boy OK?" Kushina, along with Naren and Minato, were going on a trip to another village, leaving Naruto behind "We won't be long so don't worry much, OK?" said Minato "Don't worry Dad. I'll be fine." They left Konoha and Naruto stay behind with his friends. But days later Naruto shouted on Tsunade for sending him to Pein. Jiraiya was dead. Naruto didn't like and at the same time, the village where Minato and his family were staying, also reached and Minato broke down in tears for the loss of his Sensei. Both Kushina and Naren comfort him and they all thought about Naruto's reaction.

Naruto was sitting at the bench, crying but was later comfort by Iruka, his old Sensei. Tsunade herself was feeling so guilty by sending that pervert and now wishes she didn't. She remembers the first time she met him and his greeting "Hi I'm Jiraiya, You can send me love letters later" and he grin after this. Tsunade let all her emotion go. Fukasaku got the encrypted message behind his back and later Tsunade warned about the danger. Naruto went with Fukasaku and there he trained Senjutsu with the toads.

When Pein blew up Konoha, Sakura shouted Naruto's name for help after she was horrified of what happened to the village. Naruto appeared and faced Pein. For Naruto's family, they were already on their way to Konoha with them unaware what happened. Naruto fought Pein off but Pein killed Fukasaku and then caught Naruto. Just as he was about to take the beast, Hinata showed up and before she fought, she confess Naruto that she loves him but Pein took her off. Naruto, in anger took down Pein continuously before he went to fight with Nagato and Konan. The Uzumaki-Namikazi family arrived but were in shocked in to see their home in devastated "Where is Naruto?" Kushina ask in worry. No one knew where he is but Shima, Fukasaku's wife, told her that he went to finish Pein.

After talking with Nagato, he using the forbidden jutsu to bring back of all he killed. Minato saw this that Fukasaku, along with Kakashi, Shizune and someof them who were dead, woke up. He wonders if Naruto had done something.

After talking with Konan, he placed the flowers, giving by Konan, at Jiraiya's grave and left. Kakashi found him and carried him back to the village. When he arrived, Kushina, Naren and Minato hurried to hug him "Naruto, do you have any idea what you have done?" Minato said "You are the hero of the Hidden Leaf now. We're so proud of you Naruto." Iruka was happier. He remembers the time where Naruto couldn't do things right but this is something big. He was proud that his student is finally a hero now. As everyone was with Naruto, Sakura came towards him and said "Idiot", beats him and then hugged him with saying "Thank you." Everyone was happy and Kushina, looking at those two, smiled for both of them. And they throw Naruto up in the air for celebrations.

Time passed after the Pein arc and Kushina invited the Harunos in her home after Konoha was rebuilt. Before this when Tsunade was unconscious, Danzo suggest that he should take her place as the Hokage. Minato, knowing Danzo well, took the office and didn't let Danzo to take over it. He knew what will happen if he got the power.

For a while later, Kushina called Sakura to have a little talk about Naruto "So Sakura, what do you think about your comrades?" Kushina ask "Naruto and Sai?" She questioned "No, Naruto and Sasuke." Hearing Sasuke's name, Sakura didn't know what exactly she should say about him but for Naruto… "Please be honest with me, Sakura." Kushina said "Well it's been a long time now and Sasuke isn't the same guy I remember. But as for Naruto….." She saw Kushina waiting for her reply _'Well I have to tell her the truth' _"Naruto is a reckless jurk who can think nothing about but Ramen. He is over hyper and too loud. He is really crazy. But he is a nice guy. He has a big heart and cares for everyone. He is the man of promises and he is really sweet."

After hearing this Kushina decided to say one thing that she has been thinking from the moment Sakura came in "Do you uh, well, love him?" Sakura's eyes widen and the question that she never thought about. "I don't know. What makes you think that?" Sakura replied and tries to put the question away "No nothing just wondering." She said then she decided to show her something "Ah yes, there is something I always wanted to show you. Want to see Naruto's baby pictures?" Kushina showed her album "SURE I LOVE TOO!" Sakura said in excitement.

Naruto came home and heard some giggles and saw Sakura looking at his old photos "He didn't want to wear anything and Minato and I got tired to stop him so we took this." Kushina showed Sakura one picture that Naruto doesn't like to show when he was 4 years old, the time when he wanted to run around the home naked. Sakura was blushing as well as laughing and saw Naruto "Hey Naruto" then she giggled "What the HELL MOM?!" Naruto shouted out his lungs. He snatched the book from Sakura, giving to Kushina, grab Sakura's hands and said "Sakura, you like it or not but you're going out on a date with me." He took her out with Sakura waving to Kushina.

After Sakura left with Naruto, she thought about that she and Naruto have been together for long and she thinks whether she really have feelings for him or not while Kushina thought that Sakura can be a perfect girl who can control Naruto's recklessness and both of them can work out pretty well.

One of the reasons is that when both Mebuki and Kushina were young, they talk about their children. And at one time when Naruto was on his way and Sakura was in Mebuki's arms they talk about the marriage about their children "How can you be so sure that it's going to be a boy?" Mebuki questioned "Because I know. I know it will be a boy a 100 percent!" Kushina said "Well if you are that sure then when our kids will grow up, they will marry each other right?" Mebuki said while staring at cute little 2 month old Sakura "Yeah and we will be some awesome kicking mothers with our children being the greatest shinobies." Kushina said and both of them laugh as they watch the beautiful sunset. After a little flash back, Kushina thought _'Mebuki, our children are growing closer and closer. They will be together.'_ And she happily watches those two and Kushina dreamed them as they are walking as newly married couples.

Well that's it. I didn't know it will take that long so that means Naruto's past will have a third and final part before getting off to the main scene. It's like filler now, right? Wow now I''m throwing fillers.

Well couples of things need to be mentioned here.

During the Pein arc the family had to go to other village as Minato had some work there.

Second the last part about Mebuki and Kushina's discussion of Naruto and Sakura being together is from **LadyGT**, one of the greatest artists in _Deviantart _and NaruSaku supporter, I took this from her work. In her work, it shows that Sakura was seeing some old pictures and saw Naruto's mother with her's. She question about this and Mebuki told about their friendship that how much they hated each other then one day becoming the greatest friends. Sakura then left with Naruto and Mebuki remember their discussion about their children's life.

Well then see you at the Third part of Naruto's past. Until nexct time, bye –Cricstar07


	16. Naruto's past: The 4th great Shinobi war

Hello everybody what's up? Cricstar07 is back with the latest chapter of 'What have I done?!"

So basically I never thought that 'Naruto's past' will have three parts. Ok then this is the third part and after this we are back to the main scene.

Alright then, let's get going to part three

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 15: Naruto's past: The 4****th**** great Shinobi war**

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha after a long talk with Kushina and Mebuki. She is a little bit, well not little but too much rough on Naruto. Although she has matured well and she left her childish act behind in her past but sometimes she becomes a child after Naruto's stupidity. She knows that she is too rough now and decided to be even sweeter after everything he had done.

Konoha was rebuilt and everyone was happy. Everyone was doing their jobs and everyone was all in peace and kept saying everything is over. However, the blond Uzumaki said its still isn't over as he still has unfinished business to do; Save Sasuke.

Minato, now taking place as the Hokage in the absence of Tsunade, received news from Kumo, Karui and Omoi and the fight of Sasuke and The fourth Raikage Aei. Knowing that Naruto will leave immediately after hearing this, he decided to talk with both Kakashi and Yamoto. Both had a talk with Naruto, after Naruto learning from Karui and Kumo of what happened in the land of irons. After agreeing to go together, they left others behind and Naruto now had only one thing in his mind that is to save his friend. By reaching there, Naruto apologize to Aei on the behalf of Sasuke but he refuses the request and berated Naruto for standing with for a criminal.

Back in Konoha, Sakura, Kiba, Rock Lee and Sai were discussing about stopping Naruto and killing Sasuke themselves. Sakura, who was having doubts of having feelings for Naruto, decided that if they really wanted to stop Naruto then she should admit these 'Feelings' to him. They all left with Sakura thinking that whether she was doing the right thing or whether these feelings were true.

Naruto went to a local inn, thinking what he should do next and that's where Tobi arrived "So how did you change Nagato's mind?" But Naruto ignored the question and instead ask him his plans with the Uchiha "What are you doing with Sasuke? What are your plans?" Tobi told him about the Sage of six paths, the Uchiha clan and the truth about the Uchiha clan downfall. The last part made Naruto realizes of why Sasuke really badly wanted to kill Itachi. "And if anyone dares to cross his path, he will kill them." Said Tobi and Naruto replied "I'll go through him." But Tobi laughed and said "You and Sasuke are fated to fight again." And he left.

Sakura's party arrived and that's where everyone was shocked well except for Sai who knew their feelings for each other. But Naruto pushed her back, saying he hates people who lie to themselves. When Sakura asked Naruto why he is running so much for Sasuke, he was going to give the answer but Kakashi stopped him. Sakura left with tears. She then later took out her team just to go and kill Sasuke by herself.

An ink clone told Sai what happened and Naruto rushed towards her. When Sakura met Sasuke and Karin, she tried to kill him but still having some feelings for the Uchiha made her stop and she couldn't do it but as for Sasuke as he have no nothing for Sakura nearly killed her but save by Naruto.

Naruto told Sasuke that he knows what happened in his life and he wanted to kill Itachi and said that despite being jealous of him, he is glad that he met him. Sasuke believes his words but still said that nothing would change his mind. Both Tobi and Zetsu arrived and Naruto spoke "If we battled each other again, then we will kill each other." Before Sasuke left he said "If that happens then I will kill you first." And he left. Sakura came to him and apologizes "Naruto, I'm so sorry. I didn't I mean-" But she was cut by Naruto "Its Ok Sakura you don't have to. We will stop him next time, together." As both of them exchange smiles, Naruto fell and Sakura realized that he has been infected with her poison.

As the news of the 4th great Shinobi war was spread everywhere, everyone was getting ready. Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen Shop and suddenly he was summoned by Fukasaku and the training with killer B. When told to Minato about this, he replied "To train with B you will overcome the Nine tails power. I suggest you, Yamoto, Guy and Aoba Yamashiro to go to the Paradise Island." He finished with Naruto replying "Yes dad." But before he left, Naruto said "You suppose you didn't want to tell me anything, don't you dad?" After hearing this Minato laugh in weird way "No, no my son nothing to say." And Naruto left. He doesn't know that the kages were keeping him away from the 4th great Shinobi war because for his own safety. He decided that when he will reach there, he will train hard.

Once at the Island, he met his fellow Jinchuriki and asks him to become his mentor but B refuses. After the scene of fist pump, B took him to the Falls of truth and he had a fight with his other version. After that, Naruto reminisced about how B and Garaa change everyone's opinion about them and thinks that whether the village truly trusts him. He then later hugged the Dark Naruto and thanked him for pushing him to become a better person. Then the dark Naruto fade away. Then it was time to take the Nine tails. He was beaten by the fox but remembering his mother's words about the Nine tails, he trapped Kurama and created many shadow clones and attacked him, then later allowing him to take control and sealed him.

After a brief fight with Kesame, both Naruto and B returned to the Falls of truth to get Naruto better in his new form. During this, he sensed a distance sourced and left the falls for the investigation. There he met Iruka, who ask him to go back to train but Naruto bypassed them and sensed the ongoing the great Shinobi war, where he was really angry. "I knew dad was hiding something from me. I can't believe him." Shortly after that, Kurama pulled him into his subconscious. In retaliation, Naruto pinned the fox down, saying that it was the one who was being naïve. As Naruto exclaimed the great confidence that he would find a way to deal with Sasuke and to end the war and bring peace, Kurama told him that he is finally learning to stand up for himself and took his hatred away, starting a new friendship from now on.

Both B and Naruto went to the war but were stopped by Aei and fully covered Tsunade. Both were stopping the Jinchurikis but then later decided to let them go too. They all arrived to the scene where the real fight begun.

The time in the war was too much. They were all fighting until they met the real Madara Uchiha and they thought who the real Tobi was. Madara kept them tight, fighting everyone. Tobi arrived and tried to take everyone down and out. He used the tailed beast to fight Naruto and B. As feeling to fail, Kurama brought Naruto in and asks him that he no longer want to oppose and decided to join him. **"I may have been painful in your life, Naruto. But during the times in the Falls of truth, you made me realize my mistake and I decided that I will no longer oppose you but to join forces with you." **Naruto was happy "You're not a bad fox anyway, aren't you Foxy?" **"Yeah but call me Kurama. Let's stop this."**

Naruto was able to interact with other tailed beasts, who introduce themselves "Who are you all?" Said Naruto **"Shikaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and me, Kurama. We are the tailed beast who lived with people and like you, they suffered." **Kurama then explained everything alon with the other beast.

The fighting was ongoing and all of them were battling Tobi. Kakashi started to suspected him and when Naruto, using the Tailed beast ball, destroyed Tobi's mask, both Kakashi and Guy along with Minato, who was presence there too, were shocked to see that Tobi was none other than an old friend and student; Obito Uchiha.

"Obito? Is that really you? We thought you were dead?" Kakashi said in really shock but Obito did not responded with talking but with attacking. After a few fight with Naruto, Obito decided to bring him in "I'm seeing you from the start of your life, Naruto. I've seen how much you have suffered and the villagers hated you. Join me Naruto and together we shall rule the world. Believe me, being evil is fun!" Said Obito but Naruto said "What if I say no?" Obito then said "Listen Naruto, I had a bad life. Do you have any idea what it's like to lose someone?" Naruto shake his head "Loosing someone you love is really painful and like I said I've seen your life and I know you love that pink teammate of yours but believe me, she won't be yours."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" He said "Because she loves that Uchiha right? And when me, Kakashi and Rin where in the same team, she cared more for Kakashi. I wanted to be the Hokage and wanted her and Kakashi wanted to be alone. It's the same thing with you, her and Sasuke. You are me, she is Rin and Sasuke is Kakashi."Naruto was puzzled but he understood "No way." Obito smiled "And if this happens, take my advice."

He step back and again started to attack Naruto but he dodged and join the allied shinobi force and both of them said together "This world" with Naruto saying "Will not be finished" But Obito saying "Will be finished."

Ten tails formed and everyone started to attack but it had no effected. The Ten tails used raining wooden skewers all over the war and one of them nearly attacked Naruto, but surprisingly and shockingly, Neji sacrificed his life just to save a friend "Neji! Are you nuts? Why?" A shocked Naruto said but Neji while smiling replied "Because I now you can save the world."  
"Look what you have done Naruto. You said you will protect everyone? Look what you caused." Obito said. After Neji's death, both Hinata and Kurama step Naruto out of Obito's words. And Naruto battled out them. Then all of them later were joined with Sasuke and team 7 was finally reunited "Alright then! Team 7 is finally back in action!" Said an excited Naruto.

Minato, joined by the reincarnations of the First, second and the third Hokages, put a barrier around the Ten tails to confine it. Madara was fully back to life and Obito then later turned to Ten tails' Jinchuriki. Minato took an opportunity and decided to talk Obito out "Obito, this isn't you. If you were the true Obito, he wanted to become a Hokage. What happened to that Obito?" Obito came and said "That Obito is dead after everything I've lost. What's the point of becoming a Hokage when you can have fun being evil and all. I have surpassed all of you!" Naruto was insulted not only because that was a slight against his father, but also because he hadn't abandon his dream of becoming the Hokage.

"You fool; you think you have surpassed everyone? Look at everyone and everything. Haven't you heard? There is no shortcut to success. I know the true Obito would never give up on his dream. I know you were much shock about the dead of your love but that doesn't mean you have to turn evil and destroy everything. Imagine, you returned to them and years later with your truth and your Honesty, you would have become a Hokage. Obito, join the real side." Naruto reached his hand out with Obito seeing him as his younger self. He was later beaten. The allies successfully removed the beast from Obito.

But a while later, Naruto faced his horror; Kurama was extracted from his body. Sakura, fearing his life is at the edge of his dead, tried to save him. _'Naruto's heart beat is getting slower and slower.'_ She then decided to give him CPR and tried to save his life _'Naruto, don't leave me. Your dream is right around the corner, You said it that you will become the Hokage, it's just around the corner. You are so not leaving anybody.'_

After Garaa explained her that he can still be saved, Sakura along with Garaa took Naruto to his father. "Lord Minato" shouts out a worried Sakura and Minato understood the moment he saw his son _'Looks like the time finally arrived. I knew this will come I handy.' _He then use the remaining half of Kurama and sealed him into Naruto's body and at the same time, Sasuke, who was stabbed by Madara, was getting healed by Karin.

Edged between their life and death, both Sasuke and Naruto met the Sage of six paths; Hagoromo Otsutsuki who explained them his conflicts with his mother and his sons; Indra and Asura and told them that both of them are the current reincarnation of his sons. He ask them to works together and save the world.

As they fought on, Madara went after Kakashi and took his Sharingan and now having both Rinnegan and Black Zetsu in control of Obito's body. And soon after, Kaguya Otsutsuki's arrival came.

She detect both Naruto and Sasuke as the reincarnation of Asura and Indra and the power Hagoromo gave them to defeat her so she decided to shifted them into her dimension. Now that both Sasuke and Naruto were threat to her, she shifted Sasuke into another dimension so she could only focus on Naruto. But after a long fight, she fought Sasuke and Obito as for him, he was dying and not Hagoromo's power could help but said his last words "Naruto, thank you for making me realize about the true me. I didn't know what I was doing but I'm glad Kakashi have a student who can change anyone. Thank you for everything." Naruto stared at him "Obito" He whispered.

Naruto decided to end everything and alond with both Sasuke and Sakura, he stop her. Naruto used Tailed beast ball Rasenshuriken and that power weaken Kaguya and she started to lose herself. She tried to escape but Sakura punched her and Naruto and Sasuke trapped her in Six paths: Chibaku Tensei and the Tailed beast were removed from her, Madara was spat out and she was back in her dimension.

Everything was over. Hagoromo thanked them for saving the world and Madara died. Naruto met Kurama "Hey Foxy did you miss me?" **"Nope not a one bit!" **And Naruto laughed. Minato came towards him "Naruto, you saved the whole Shinobi world. You are the true hero Naruto. You not only surpassed your own father, but the other Hokages as well. Oh and one more thing, Happy seventeenth birthday." Naruto, as tears were falling from his eyes, hugged him tightly "Thanks dad. But I couldn't do it without you and everyone's help."

But things were still not done as Minato left, Sasuke wanted to destroy the tailed beast and the Kage, believeing that both were inhibitive to world peace. Naruto and Sasuke fought until they both completely finished their right and left arms respectively.

Sakura and Kakashi arrived to the scene and Sasuke apologizes to them "Sakura, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me about everything I've done." Sakura smiling at him replied "Already forgiven." As the trio smiled, Kakashi was so glad that they are all back.

25 years later, back to present

Naruto completed healing himself and thought how stupid he was _'After all these years, I changed a lot of people and I couldn't change myself. How stupid am I.'_

He stepped out of the devastated Ichiraku Ramen shop and saw his home _'What am I? What have I done? What am I doing? Hinata was right, in fact everyone was right. This isn't true me, this is not the real me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the one who wanted to become the Hokage and surpassed everyone. But even if I turn to them, will they believe?" _

"Of course silly." Ino said from behind. Naruto turn and saw the army who was ready to fight if necessary. He saw his parents, his sister, his teammates and the other Kages. _'Oh shoot. Looks like ever since I got weak. My clones were defeated easily. No I can fight. They ruined my life…but at the same time, they are my true family. I cannot destroy them….'_ "AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he was so confused what he was doing. "Naruto" said Kushina "We all know that you are confused. Naruto, my dear we don't want to fight you. Please we want to see the old Naruto."

"And even if you can't then I will save you my friend just like how you save me from darkness." Sasuke said with his hand reaching out towards him. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He came charging towards them but Kushina stand in his way. Naruto ran faster to kill her but he stopped. He knew he coulden't kill her. "My baby, do it." Tears were falling from his eyes. Sasuke came to him and put his hand away and said "We will be with Naruto, always." But Naruto said "After everything what I did, especially to you all, how you can forgive me. How can you still love me?"

"Because only love can conquer hatred." Sakura said. Naruto looking at everyone then broke down in heavy crying and apologies "Please forgive me. I didn't know I mean I never intent to do this." Kushina bend down "We know you never wanted to do this. We all forgive you." Kushina then hugged her confused and sorry full son. "Oh mom, I'm sorry." Kushina also broke into tears "It's ok my dear. I love you." Naruto replied "I love you too." Yup, it's true that there is no better love than mother's love.

Naruto stood up and make an announcement "People, I don't know why I went psycho and started to destroy everything. I don't even know that whether I can forgive myself or not. I never wanted to do this. But after loses I face I couldn't take anything. I'm sorry." All of them felt into tears too and Sasuke came to him "Naruto, it's actually mu fault that you suffered. I mean I realized that I couldn't handle anything like this and believe me I really wanted you to be here with me. Now it's all over, right?" After hearing this, Naruto hugged him "Its OK teme, I forgive you and yes everything is over."

"WRONG! It's just started." Everyone turn their head to a figure "Oh crap!" Shouted Kiba "You are kidding me, right?" Tenten said. "Don't tell me…." Said Hinata "Great first Naruto, now this, wait a minute how did you come back to life?" Said the former Raikage Aei. Minato look closely, widen his eyes and said "It can't be, you are alive?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, prepare for a rematch" Shouted Madara. The real fight in the 5th great Shinobi war begins

Woah now that's a big problem. My fillers are done and Madara is back. Yes folks Madara is back! Now you wait for the next chapter if you want to know how he was revived. Don't worry it won't be a long chapter flash backs or something.

Anyways, guys how was it? I'm sorry I didn't excite you too much and I know negatives are on the way.

Please forgive me for not making you so excited as you can see I was in mix for a while then I was like Madara should return. I know that most of you will say how Naruto change back. You see, Naruto have a big heart as we all know that. His flash backs have made him realize that evil don't win and his true self is to protect everyone and become the Hokage. If don't that he can still be acknowledge as a hero.

Well see you next time and by the way to those who celebrate, **Happy New Year 2016!** –Cricstar07


	17. A twist before the end

Hello everybody what's up? Cricstar07 is back with the latest chapter of 'What have I done?!"

So guys I know I messed up from the start and I got pretty better in between. In fact much better since my comeback at November and now we are reaching the climax. I know that the previous chapter I brought Madara back and there is a reason you will find out this chapter. I think this chapter will be bit short.

Well guys I am thanking you now for those who took some time to read this despicable story, well not despicable but it went bit awfully and in some parts I kinda bashed some characters really bad especially Naruto.

Oh well anyways thanks for everyone for reading the story and let me tell you one thing; this is not the final chapter.

Well then, let's get going.

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 16: A twist before the end**

To everyone's surprise, Madara was back. He wasn't mush old say somewhere like how he was during the 4th great Shinobi war. Shocking to everyone especially Naruto as he was like 'What the heck? I just turn good and he showed up from nowhere. Hell'. And also hearing that Madara wants a rematch of the 4th great Shinobi war, yeah that was something.

"You all ruined my plans 8 years ago. Now I will not spear anyone and I will succeed my plans of the eye of the moon." Madara said as he laughed evilly.

"Now hold it right there Madara, First of all tell us how did you came back to life?" Tsunade questioned "It's not possible that someone tried to reincarnate you or something." But that was it and Orochimaru sweat drop. Tsunade saw him making weird face "Orochimaru, please don't tell me you tried to did something stupid?" The former Hokage questioned "Ah well, you see I um, Iwantedhisbodyandwantedtomakehimmine" He murmured "What did you say?" She asks again.

"It's my fault. There I said it. Happy?" Orochimaru said and everyone stared at him "So that's what the big tube that was covered thing was about. You tried to bring Madara back to life because….?" Konan said (Remember chapter 10 in case you are confusing) "Don't tell me you wanted his body?" Naruto said and Orochimaru awkwardly laughed "You put us in a big hell, you darn snake!" An enraged Sasuke said "Just one thing was over and another started. Man, its tough being a Hokage. All right everyone new mission; Stop Madara for whatever he was going to do." Everyone was geared up.

But Kushina asked a question to one of the founders of Leaf village "Say, tell me one thing, since how long you are alive?"  
"About 6-7 years." Madara replied "What the- Then what were you doing all these years?" Said Kakashi and Madara simply smile.

Minato was curious why as he asked him again "Answer us Madara, what were you doing all these years?" And Madara laughed "4th Hokage, you remember how I hooked one of your students, Obito and turned him into a killing weapon for me." Minato nodded and said "What about it?" Madara then revealed everything "What I did with Obito and made him mine, I tried the same with your son."

Everyone gasped and Naruto was staring "What are you talking about?" The blonde didn't understand much what he meant "What I mean Naruto Uzumaki is that I tried to make you my puppet!" Naruto's eyes were widen and Madara continued "When my plans with Obito failed and I lost the war, I didn't expected that I will be revived by this stupid snake (He points at Orochimaru) but when I did, I decided to take revenge by doing the same thing to you by what I did with Obito."

"But why my brother?" Naren asks and the old Uchiha replied "I decided to continue my Eye of the moon plan but I needed a big team to get the entire tailed beast again. But when I hear about Naruto and his relations with the Tailed beasts and also having them, I decided to ruin his wonderful life he was having and mad him evil. His power as I know will be no match for anyone of you and I took a big advantage of him." He looks at the both former Raikage Aei and Tsuchikage Onoki "You two, you remember an old man came to you 7 years ago and talk you about the rights of the village and the relations with others." They both nodded "That was me. Since I heard that you don't have pretty good relations with my Leaf village, I took both of your advantages as well. The idea of elections was dumb, but it worked for me pretty well."

Again everyone gasped especially Tsunade since she was the Hokage at that time and she also agreed about the elections when it wasn't deciding who will take her place as the next Hokage; Naruto or Sasuke. Madara continued "Sure Naruto was popular as he was the great hero after the 4th war but as being an unknown old civilian while hanging around in the villages for a while, Sasuke was more popular and most people talk about him especially in both Iwa and Kumo and that's when this plan hit in my head. I thought this idea will be fine but before it happened, Naruto was already heart-broken and I don't why but mixing this with the loss of the Hokage title made my job easier."

After hearing those words both Sasuke and Sakura look at each other and were pretty sad as they then look at Naruto, who started to shed tears and Madara continued "And when my plan succeed, all I had to do was to give him nightmares. When Naruto left the village, it was the perfect opportunity that not only gave him nightmares but brought some old memories back as it helped him to create the new Akatsuki, his Akatsuki. Then I left everything to him. Everything was so beautiful when I arrived here but you dumb friends and family of his turned him into a nice guy again. I was bit late and if I hadn't, I would convince Naruto more and use you to help me to complete my Eye of the moon plan. And now I will not only complete my plan but I will complete revenge as well so get ready to die!"

And now the explanation was all cleared. Minato angrily stared at the former Raikage and the Tsuchikage with the others were completely shocked. Naruto was crying while also angrily staring at Madara and he talked "You….. Do you have any idea what I've been through ever since that day? Because of you I ruined my Image, because of you I nearly killed team 7 years ago, because of you I was going to kill my family, because of you I was going to kill everyone! Now I am going **kill you!**"

"Well I like to see you try." Madara said and he disappeared. Sasuke announced "Alright everyone like I said it before, let's stop Madara." He looks at sad Naruto "Are you going to help?" He said as he put his hand on his shoulders "Of course I will. I mean after everything I done and then you guys forgive me too but the truth I heard from Madara, I'm **definitely **going to help."

While they were chatting, the Akatsuki looked unhappy as Naruto now was himself again, the good guy. "Well I guess this is it. I don't know whether we will fight with or against." Said Konan "But we no matter what happen to us, we must not forget the fun we had throughout the years with Naruto." Yahiko said "Yeah it was fun especially meeting you all again. I am going to miss all of you." Deidara said "Yup, We can't forget the good days." Said Sasori "Yeah." Said both Hiden and Kisame "Alright so what should we do now?" Itachi said "I'll tell you what to do."

The whole Akatsuki turned their heads to their current leader Naruto who was walking towards them. "I know I had a lot of fun with you all and I can't ask a better team like you. As the leader of this organization I now change our mission. Our new mission is to save the whole five great nations and end this 5th great Shinobi war which we start." Naruto said.

"But even if we won, what will happen to us?" Said Konan "I will ask everyone to forgive you guys as well and let you live in peace." Naruto said with a smile. The whole Akatsuki smiled back. Naruto now make his announcement "Alright then, Akatsuki! Let's move!"

"Sasuke! I'm bringing the Akatsuki with me and they are going to help to end this 5th war." Naruto called out Sasuke but before he said anything, Aei stopped "Oh no Uzumaki, you all ready had done enough to everyone. And now you are bringing the Akatsuki too? I don't think so." But Aei's mouth was shut as well "Enough! I had enough with you Aei and now things will not go according to you or Onoki." Said Minato "Now things were go according to what Naruto and Sauke say." Minato winked an eye to both Naruto and Sasuke, who then returned a smile.

The plan was to scatter around the village and from where Madara will attack, they will fight back. The other Kages, who were all present there, also helped. Madara was the only one who was against a lot of fighters. That for now was the only advantage Naruto and his team had. But Madara was no less. "Where the heck is that Snake?" Sakura said, after realize that the Akatsuki were few less "And his little server?" Ino said. "I think they are long gone now. But we will catch them next time. Right now we need to focus on Madara and this war." Sai said as he was already working on another plan.

Madara started to attack. He was still strong as he was but the favorite of the win was all on the Allied Shinobi force. Madara wanted both The Bykugan and the Sharingan from Naruto and so he plan to deceive him first.

Naruto and the Akatsuki were on charged. They attack Madara full. Madara tried to escape as he is not that powerful now. He tried to go on Naruto but the Akatsuki defended their friend and the leader. Then there was Sasuke who along with the others also helped. However Madara didn't give up. He cleverly fought the Akatsuki then took out Naruto with a full dive punch. Sasuke came towards them but the smoke that flowed around made him stopped there. Sasuke slowly came but Madara attacked him from behind "What the-" He said "Well well look who I caught, the Hokage. Heh, how weak." Madara said before he smashed Sasuke away from him and Naruto.

"Where are they?" Sakura asks everyone. "They were just fighting right there. Then suddenly they disappear." Konan said. They saw a blast from afar and rushed toward it. They saw Sai, Shikamaru and Choji who were fighting a now powerful Madara who took the Sharingan and the Bykugan. "No one can stop me now!" He said as he was fighting the three.

Sakura saw Naruto lying on the ground, eyes closed. "Naruto!" She rushed towards him for his aid. "Naruto are you alright?" She asks "Eh, Sakura? Yeah I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Naruto said "Naruto, what about the Sharingan and the Bykugan?" Naruto got up and simply smiled "I don't need to worry about those. I'm still powerful because of you all. He wanted them, he got them. But he can never get all of us. Let's get him." Both of them got up and help Sai, Shikamaru and Choji. Ino came into the scene and by combining their Ino-Shika-Cho, they smashed Madara.

Sasuke along with Naruto and Sakura started to plan "Madara is not that powerful like how he was at the 4th war. I'm really getting tired of this all." Sasuke said "Then let's finish this." Sakura said "I got a better plan. Let's round up everyone and together we will, at all, smash Madara and finish him." Naruto said and they agree.

All of them went to everyone and told their plan. Minato with both Kushina and Naren, the Akatsuki, the other Kages and the rest of the Konoha 10 all went to Madara. They surround him and he thought _'What stupidity are they doing? Taking me out at once?' _But before that happen, Kurama came to and he using his Tailed Beast ball charged fully at Madara and as the result he was thrown full back. Madara started to weaken and Sasuke then came and fought him as did Naruto. Both of them cleaned him up.

Madara used the Genjutsu on both of them "This will stop you both." He said as he was holding them but both the boys were out of it as Madara was punched by half recovered Tsunade. "Don't you dare do anything to them." She said. She turns around to see if the boys are alright. "Thanks granny." Naruto thanked "Yeah thanks for saving our back." Sasuke said.

But something let both Naruto and Sasuke's mouth open and eyes widen after what they saw and Tsunade herself couldn't believe it. "NO!" Naruto shouted. Madara stabbed Tsunade with his sword and pushed it more "Ahhh!" Blood started to came out from her mouth. "Lady Tsunade! NO!" Sakura saw the scene and was really unhappy. She angrily came charged at him and beat him up then hurriedly went to Tsunade for her recovery. "Lady Tsunade?" She called as she started to heal her "Sa-Sakura, its ok. There is nothing you can do now." She said and Sakura shed tears as she disagreed "No don't say that. Please don't leave." But Tsunade smiled "Sakura I'm glad I had you as my student and trained you pretty well. I must say you did surpass me. I'm really proud of you."

Both Naruto and Sasuke arrived and when she saw them "Naruto, I don't know why but I hated the title of the Hokage. It was because the death of my both brother and Dan. But you showed me that it's not a cursed job. You changed me. I saw you as someone special. You made me realize my responsibility. I want to thank you for what you did not only to me but to everyone in this village. And I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Naruto also started to shed tears.

She then talk to Sasuke "Sasuke, you were the main trouble of the village. You went to rampage and you tried to kill everyone. You were the biggest problem. But now, you proved yourself that you are a nice guy who can take the responsibility and as being the Hokage you proved that you can be the great defender of the leaf. I must say I'm angry and proud of you." Sasuke also started to shed tears, which surprise both Naruto and Sakura.

The trio looked at the dying Tsunade. Behind them others arrived and all of them were sad. Minato look unhappy as well. Naren and Kushina started to cry and Kakashi, well you can say what expressions he can make under that mask of his, he was sad as well. Tsunade then spoke "I don't know where I went wrong in my life and and how I succed. It's because of all of you who supported me even in my rough times. I am really thankful to all. I'm really glad I became the Hokage and with all my might I protected this village."

Shizune came closer. "Shizune, thank you for always being there for me. I couldn't ask for a better assistant." With those words from Tsunade, Shizune cried. When her uncle died Tsunade took her and kept her. She was also thankful to Tsunade so much. But now, she can't believe that she is leaving.

"Hey don't shed up you all." Tsunade with a smile said "I was going to die anyway. But no matter what happens, I will always be in all of yours hearts. I love you all." And with big smile, she thought _'Grandpa, Dan, Nawaki, wait for me. I'm coming to you. Especially you Jiraiya, wait for me.' _And then there was dead silence from her and it concludes that Tsunade senju was dead.

Sakura cried hard and so did Naruto, well not hard. Sasuke did cry too. The whole Konoha 10 cried as well did Shino. The Akatsuki members, especially Yahiko and Konan, cried too. Naren cried on her father's shoulders while he watches her with tears not forgetting Kushina as well.

"Enough of this drama. She dead woman now. Crying won't bring her back!" Madara said but he had to open his mouth as he saw an angry team 7 stood up and were ready to fight him. "Rasengan!" Shouted Naruto and came and blast him. Sakura charged with full punches on him while Sasuke fought badly with. Itachi came to assist his little brother and both of them fought the old Uchiha. Kushina with Tenten and Lee beats him up while team 10 using their move took down Madara.

_'__Oh great.'_ Madara thought. Then Minato, using his Flying Thunder Jutsu and using Rasengan, attacked Madara. He was now completely weak. He fell. Now it was up to the three. Naruto, this time with Rasen Shuriken, Sakura and Sasuke with his sword charged at Madara and together they killed him after numerous attacks on him.

That's it, it was all over. The 5th great Shinobi war was done. Panting heavily, they all stared at the dead Madara. "We won. We really won." Naruto slowly said "Yeah, we won." Sakura replied. They both exchanged smiles as Sasuke watching them happily and then ask "Naruto, listen I'm really sorry of what damn things I did with you." Naruto then said "Ah you teme, I told you it was Madara who was behind everything. I'm sorry too and I forgive you." Sasuke smiled "You are forgiven as well." Sakura then hugged the three of them and when they turn their backs they saw everyone were smiling to each other as they know their victory. But the celebrations didn't last long as their former Hokage's death quite everyone.

"Naruto" Minato came but before he could say anthing he hugged his child "Well done, my son." Naruto was soon joined by his family as they all hugged "Mom, Dad, Naren, I sorry for everything. Please forgive me."  
"We already have forgiven you Naruto." Kushina said "But the truth came from Madara. It's clear it wasn't your fault." Naren said. Naruto then ask his father "Dad, do you think everyone will forgive me? I mean 'Everybody'?" He points at Aei and Onoki by making sure they don't see who he is pointing at. "I'll make sure everyone does. I got a big business with them once this all is cleaned up." Minato said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Well that's it. That's the end of the chapter.

Ok now then let's see what more mess I made here in this chapter.

First of all, there it is. The truth from Madara Uchiha and it was Orochimaru the whole time in this mess. The tube thingy I told above, I mention this in chapter 10 'The formation of the new Akatsuki' where if you remember when Naruto, Konan, Orochimaru and Kabuto were walking down the snake's lab and they talked about the failed experiment.

Second thing, I know I'm mean. I killed Tsunade and now feeling guilty myself. I'm serious.

The last thing, now most of you will be like 'You killed Madara just like that?' Yeah I know that was lame but like I said, he wasn't that powerful like he was in the 4th great Shinobi war. He had Rinnegan but he didn't have here.

Ok I mentioned on top that this will be a bit short, it turns out to be a bit long.

Well guys that's it for today's chapter and like I said, this is not the final chapter. The next chapter might be the last.

Stay tune and Goodbye –Cricstar07


	18. The pressure is now on

Hello everybody what's up? Cricstar07 is back with the latest chapter of 'What have I done?!"

And here is the breaking news; this chapter is not the final chapter. I want to end my story in a clear, reasonable way. Not like the way Mashashi Kishimoto and Studio Perrot did.

Anyways let's look back at the last chapter. First of all, the truth from Madara and his plan. Second, Tsunade's death. And last was about the end of Madara who only made one chapter appearance. Wow what a mess.

Ok then this chapter will start to set things right in Konoha and I don't know that whether the next chapter will be the last or two more. You know what, I not thinking about the ending but thinking about the current situation and I really want to make you guys uh, well proud of this all. I don't know how many like this or how many hates but I don't care about it. All I'm happy is that I'm publishing it and the readers will read it.

Ok enough talk, let's move on.

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 17: The pressure is now on**

Madara is dead. Tsunade is dead. War has ended. The truth came out. Everything was clear and it wasn't Naruto. No, not at all. It was Madara with the help of stupidity from Orochimaru's stupid experiment. Everything was over. Or are they?

A day has passed and before everything went back to normal, they first all attended Tsunade's funeral. Everyone was sad. Their former Hokage, one of the greats, granddaughter of the first and grandniece of the second, student of the third, best friend of all women's enemy Jiraiya, now joined them all.

Everybody was, now staring at her grave, remembering their best times with her. There were two people who were more downhearted then the others; Sakura and Shizune.

Sakura was her student and to Tsunade, she was more like a daughter to her. She is really thankful that Tsunade took her as her apprentice. While Shizune, after losing her uncle and was alone, was thankful that Tsunade took her and kept her in her custody.

The two of them rarely spoke to others ever since Tsunade's death. And now let's not forget others. Naruto was really depressed that his 'granny' is now passed away. He remembers the time he met her for the first time. How he challenged her and how he changed her mind about being Hokage. How the times she took care of Naruto and used all her strength to protect their beloved village.

Sasuke, to others surprise, still shed tears. Others like Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru, all the Konoha 11 (Now adding Naruto and leaving out Neji) cannot forget her. Minato, the 4th Hokage, was down as he still remembers how Tsunade appreciate him and how she often helps him with the duo work together. He can't see everyone, including his wife Kushina and Naren, kept crying. Not to mention the other Kages and former Kages from the other 4 nations too attended the funeral.

Now after Tsunade's funeral, they all went back to rebuild their respective nations. Naruto as to prove himself that he is no longer evil anymore was the first to start the rebuild mission. He led his Akatsuki to help out. He mainly uses his Shadow clones to work faster. He even offered the other nations for help, but they refuses. He kept thinking about what will happen to him and most of all, his Akatsuki.

2 weeks later

Konoha was done rebuilding. Still some minor things were left but everything was done, mostly thanks to Naruto. And Sasuke as the current Hokage decided not to make any decisions right away, a decision that was right. But the others were already on it and they were, especially Aei and Onoki, planning on one main thing; Finish Naruto and his Akatsuki.

While the things were getting back to normal, the things that still weren't solved were Sasuke and Sakura's marriage. Sasuke made two steps for himself; The Hokage work and his love life.

He isn't sure what he should with both of them. He is having a hard time in the office and can't keep his family happy.

Karin came in and, knowing about Sasuke's feelings, decides to talk him out. "How you doing?"She asked, taking a seat. "I don't know. Tsunade's death has got over me. I can't forget about her. She was a great person, well leaving out the gambling part. I just don't know whether I'm enjoying this or not … well I don't enjoy it. On the top, your cousin is in trouble now and I need to solve that. And in the bottom I am really confused with my feelings and I don't know whether I can keep my family happy, especially Sakura." Karin knows how much Sasuke is confused on these two decisions "Why don't you got her and talk to her? Maybe some answers will come out I mean ask her how she feels about you right now." That's right. They didn't talk about their feelings for each other. They are just living with each other.

"And even you sort this out, what's going to happen with Akiko?" Sasuke questioned. He knows that Sakura loves her so much and she was the daughter of her best friend in the hospital. "Of course she will do something."

There was a silence for a while before Karin broke it "Listen Sasuke, I know how much hurt you have been and what all of us had to suffer. Times just by and I know it's tough for you to handle everything for this all. Are you really going to help Naruto out? After everything he did?" Sasuke then replied "Of course I will. I have to help him. I have to be truthful now, not only to everyone but to myself as well. I just can't stand it. But why you ask?" She came close to Sasuke's face "Because he is my cousin and I don't want him to suffer again. There is something I'm willing to ask you that could help you solve the love life of yours." She was so close to him now "Tell me, do you love me?"

She whispered, getting Sasuke to think about her. Those two spend more time then Sasuke spend with Sakura. Sasuke kept thinking. After all, he does admire her and he knows what exactly what to say "I do….." She then step back "See. Your feelings with mine are matched and I don't want to put this in a bad way. All I'm doing is helping you. I love you too." Again they were close, close enough to kiss and Sasuke was gladly wanted to accept it, until….

"Hokag- I mean Sasuke what should I do with…." It was Sai, holding some old files he found and dropped every single of then when he saw both Sasuke and Karin close to each other. "SAI!" He pushed her back "Listen it's not what you think, there is nothing between me and her." He said in panic but Karin looks in rage. "I see. I wanted to know what I should do with these." Sai said as he bend down and start picking those up. "Where did you found them I mean whatever, put them in the Archives room. They are finished cases." Sai nodded and took all of them and left the room.

Sasuke sign in relief "That was close." He turns around to see an angry Karin "What?" He asked "Why did you lie to him?" She asked "Wh-what do you mean 'lie to him'?" He asked, wanting to know what wrong he said "This, that we have nothing between us." Sasuke just stood still and he started to answer "I-" but was cut by Karin "Earlier you said, you want to be truthful not only in front of everyone but to yourself as well. Why did you lie?" Sasuke look down the ground. She was right, why did he? "You know the right thing Sasuke. But if you really didn't feel anything with me then why the hell you spend more time with me then your own wife?" Now Sasuke didn't have any answer to that. He just stood still. No reply came. Karin looks away and said "Just what I thought." Then she left as soon as she said this.

Outside the Hokage tower, Ino was just passing by and saw her boyfriend Sai after some time "Hey Sai what up?" She asks as she gives him a nice, warm hug. "It's been a while." She said with a smile "Yes it has been and how about you?" He asks her and she, along with a thumbs up, said "All good." She then saw something Sai was holding "Um mind if I ask you what is that?"  
"Oh they are just couple of files I found and found them pretty strange. It's like 7-8 years old. I didn't know what it is and they even had weird symbol on it. I'm not an expert on these things but Shikamaru is as he has been working here as Sasuke's assistant so I decided to take this to Shikamaru. Want to join?" He offered after explaining and yes was the call.

While they were walking down the streets of the rebuild Konoha, Sai kept quite most of the time. That was Ok but when he is around Ino then they had a lot of talking and Ino was wondering what kept him quite "Sai, whats wrong?" Sai then decides to tell her what he saw in the Hokage office "Imagine if someone caught me with another girl, what that person would think?" That was a weird question she heard from him but decides to answer anyways "That person would definitely think you are cheating on me. Why?" Now the truth "Do you think Sasuke is cheating on Sakura?"

Question was knocking on Ino's mind "You serious?" She asked "Yes. I saw him with Karin just 15 minutes ago and they were too close to each other." Ino was blowing red hot in her mind _'Why that jerk. How dares he cheating on my best friend. I'm not going to spare him if this is true.'_ "Are you sure? I mean Karin wouldn't do this on purpose but Sasuke, are you really sure?" She asks "Yes." Was the reply from Sai. They quietly went to Shikamaru's house.

In the Uzumaki-Namikazi residence, Minato and Kushina, ever since Konoha was rebuild, had a lot talk about their son. They know how much trouble he had been but there was a reason behind this all and they even heard the truth. They didn't know what the future will their son holds but they were doing their best to make sure that Naruto is the same old Naruto. "He admits himself that he doesn't want to be that way and that's why he even proved himself by working hard to rebuild this place." said Minato "However the concerns lie on the other Kages. I talked with Sasuke a couple of days back. Even he wants him back here. And yesterday I received an invitation that right here in Konoha they will held a meeting for all the kages and the leaders in their respective nations. The Hyugans agreed that the meeting should take place, even though Hinata is the current but her father will take her place as this is the matter about Naruto, not some random old minor jobs that needs to be solved."

After telling his wife what was going on, she spoke "I know about this, Minato. I just don't want my baby to go away from me again. I want him here. I don't care what hell they are going to say about Naruto but I'll **never** leave him and never let him go." She said. Minato knew she is right. Even he doesn't want his son to go far away from them. "I'll try to do something. Even I don't want him to leave. By the way where is he?" He questioned after admitting that even he doesn't want Naruto to leave "Where else he would be? With his Akatsuki ofcourse. He loves them so much. He doesn't want them to go. He sees them as his second family." She said "After all, he spends years with them."

Both Ino and Sai reached Shikamaru's house and also explained him the situation between Sasuke and Karin "So this is why he asked me to take a leave? Man how troublesome." But he was more shock when he saw the files "Sai, where the heck did you found these?" Shikamaru asks as he saw the symbol that looked familier to him but then it came all to his minds. "Well I was working in the Lady Tsunade's room along with Tenten, Temari, Kiba and Choji as I was instructed by the 4th to clean up the whole place and I found some old files of hers and took them straight to Sasuke just to ask him what should I do. Then he told to put them in achieves room and said that those were finished cases. While I was putting them away, I saw these two files strange with a strange symbol on it and it looks suspicious. So I brought them here."

Before Shikamaru answers them he first said "Temari is here? That troublesome girlfriend of mine. Never tells me when she is coming." But Ino snapped him out "Shika, focus." Then he answers "Oh right, sorry. OK you see this symbol; this symbol is rarely seen in someone's room. This symbol indicates that it is top secret file and is completely secured. This is weird. Why was this in Lady Tsubade's room?" He asked but both of them shooked their shoulders "It's odd. They are hidden in special places where only the Hokage knows and if they want to read this secretly then why she didn't place this back?"

Questions were flowing in trios mind. But even then "Wait you said that these files are like 7-8 years old, why that old files Lady Tsunade wanted to research on this right at this time?" A question that Ino said was something that they wanted to know. It's strange that old files were again read by the Hokage "Unless, Sasuke must be hiding something." Ino said "After all, he spent more time with Karin than Sakura, never shows up in time and before Naruto's arrival and the 5th great Shinobi war, he was acting bit strange, especially after he became the Hokage. Shikamaru, you said that he start his Hokage work with month later and he kept showed up late, shooed you out and kept saying he had some business with team Taka. He is up to something." She said.

"Ino maybe right, he was acting strange after he became the Hokage and there was something wrong. But that time he was happy with Sakura." Said Shikamaru "And as the time pass, he and Sakura started to apart." Sai said "Sai Shikamaru, can you released this seal that's on these two files?" Ino asked him "Maybe we could find some answers right in these files." That worth a try for Shikamaru as he said "I'll give a shot." And bend down and said "RELEASED!" then a poof of smoke appeared as the seal was disappeared. "Shikamaru you did it!" Ino said in joy "Now to check these out." Sai said. Both of them sat down in Shikamaru's house and slowly open the file and let their mouth opened "OH CRAP!" Ino shouted "So troublesome!" Shikamaru said "I can't believe it. He?" Sai said and the trio stared at each other in complete shock.

It was night fall. Sakura was all alone at her home. She put Akiko to bed. She had a guest, Shizune. Both of them slowly recovered the pain from Tsunade's death. "OK I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Shizune left while waving her good bye and respond too. She kept waiting for Sasuke to come home. She doesn't feel much for him but still she waits for him as he is her husband. She heard a knock on her door. When she opens it, she saw Karin "Hey." She said with a smile "Hey that's a surprise." Sakura said "Did I come on a bad timing? I hope I'm not disturbing you," Karin said but Sakura disagree "No, no it's fine. Don't stand there, come in." Sakura allowed her to enter.

Both the girls had a nice chit-chat. They kept talking on things like good days and some bad days and the worst, like Tsunade's death. Karin comforts her after Sakura shed some tears. Then they talk something which they should; Feelings for Sasuke.

"Do you think you love Sasuke?" Karin was the first to start "I do but the past years we were going down. But to be honest, I don't know." Sakura said. "When the day he proposed you, did you thought about a single bit how you felt about him? Or you just said yes just like that?" Karin asks and Sakura was in thoughts "I didn't. I…. I mean I just….." Sakura couldn't find words to answer. "Listen Sakura, I respect you and as your friend I don't want to make a mess in your life. A friendly advice to you Sakura, think all the times with Sasuke and ask yourself about this life you are having. Otherwise if you accept this life, maybe just maybe you'll be this way. I'm not making any mess just telling you to think about it. I hope it helps." Karin stood up and reached the doors "Bye." Sakura came too and said "Bye and thanks for the advice." Both of them exchange smile before Sakura closed the door. _'She is right' _Sakura thought _'I need to think again.'_

Naruto, after a long day with his Akatsuki, sat on top not this time on his father's head but Tsunade's. He kept thinking what he should do about the Akatsuki. "Naruto?" A female voice called out, it was his cousin "How you doing?" She asks and he replied "Well I'm good. But just bit scared whats going to happen with me and the Akatsuki. So what about you?" She sat down besides him and answered "Just feeling down that's all. I mean no one understands how they feel. They just go for it." Naruto looks at his sad cousin "Did someone said something to you?" Not wanting to tell Naruto about Sasuke incident happened earlier today, she made up a lie "No not really. It's just that I want Sakura and Sasuke to be together that's all. But the problem is they don't understand each other." She said, well half of it was true. Both cousins watch the lights of Konoha and spend time with each other as they talk.

Sasuke was finally coming back. Not much work he got but still stayed at the tower. It was really quite until few kunais came straight to him "What the-" he jumped but was coughed with an Ink tiger "Hey let me go!" Suddenly the Ink tiger did let him go but Sasuke couldn't move "What's going on?!"

"We will tell you what's going on!" Ino came out from shadows followed by Sai and Shikamaru. "You three? Look you guys are my friends but as a Hokage you cannot treat me like this." But Sasuke was pushed back to a wall "We will tell you who's the boss here." Shikamaru said and Ino took out those files. Sasuke recognize those and his eyes widen "So you do know these? Answer us Sasuke! What is the meaning of this?" An angry Ino said and Sasuke gulped, knowing that he is in big, big trouble.

End of the chapter.

Alright then I left a cliffhanger. Haha Sasuke is in deep trouble. I wonder why he is. Alright guys I don't know if anything wants to be clear from this chapter or not but PM is still available.

Ok see you in the next chapter. Adios –Cricstar-07


	19. Echoes of the dark truth

Hello everybody what's up? Cricstar07 is back with the latest chapter of 'What have I done?!"

OK then, in the previous chapter, I left a cliffhanger. Sasuke is right now in big, big trouble. Now most of you are wondering what the hell he did. It's going to be fun because some more explanations are on the way. So now sit back and enjoy this chapter.

Now let the mystery reveal.

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 18: Echoes of the dark truth**

He was surrounded. He can't believe they have found it. He shouldn't have stopped Sai when he had the chance. But he was distracted by Karin. He can't do anything now as Shikamaru hold him along with Sai and Ino had those files. "Answer us Sasuke! What is the meaning of this?" Ino shouted as Sasuke gulped and kept quite. "If you don't say anything, we already had our plan B, go straight to lord 4th." She said.

"Ok, ok just please don't tell this to anyone. I'll tell you everything. But not here." Sasuke said "Oh no, if you want to say it, then say it **right here!**" Shikamaru said "No honest you guys not here. If you really want to know everything then please let's go to the Hokage tower and I'll explain everything to you three." Sasuke said "Yeah right, as we believe you. But what if it turns out to be a trap?" Sai said. "Guys he is telling the truth." Ino said "I read his mind, and there is no doubt he isn't lying." Both Shikamaru and Sai stared before they all agreed and took the Uchiha to his office, the Hokage tower.

"All right, Lord Hokage, we are here. Now explain us." Ino said "Why were you behind this? Naruto not getting the title and along with the other Kages that is Aei and Onoki, two former Raikage and Tsuchikage, planned all this? What the hell?" Sai said "Do you have any idea how wrong it is? Naruto sees you as his brother and you turn your back on him by going this? Do you know how much pain he suffered?" Ino said in anger, of course "I know but I was blackmailed." This was Sasuke's reply.

"What do you mean 'blackmailed'? Don't make anything into monkey business. Don't think you can fool us." Shikamaru said "I got blackmailed and this is the truth. Please believe me." Sasuke relied "Oh yeah then who blackmailed you?" Ino said "Aei and Onoki." All trios stared each other "Those two had problems with the leaf from the start." Sai said "Especially with lord 4th Minato." Said Ino "And they were two others." Sasuke added. "Who?" Shikamaru said "Homura and Koharu." Sasuke replied.

"Those two? The councilors? They were behind too?" Ino said and Sasuke shooked his head for indicating 'yes' "Well, they lived long enough. Speaking about them what happened to them anyways?" Ino questioned "Well after they retired, they are now at old people retirement place or whatever you call it. It's not in the village but away from the five nations. They were the one who, along with Aei and Onoki, blackmailed me by making me added in the situation where Naruto doesn't get votes and stuff. But believe me, I **never** intent to do this. I wanted Naruto to become the Hokage. But all this voting stuff was not my idea." Sasuke replied.

"Then we need to go and find those oldies. They have a lot to answer. Wait till lord Minato finds this out." Sai said "No, don't tell him. Otherwise if he finds out, then his wife finds out too and that's means I'm a complete goner when Kushina will going to beat me black and blue." The Uchiha said, knowing how Kushina can be dangerous and with ruining her son's life, it will be more than what will come from her. "Alright we won't tell but you will help us find those two so we can ask few questions too." Ino said

"Sure but it won't take long. We should go now." Sasuke said "Why the heck you are in hurry?" Shikamaru questioned "Because within couple of days they will be the meeting, a meeting about Naruto and his Akatsuki's life of will held for them. Those will includes me, Garaa, Darui, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, the formers including Aei, Onoki, Mei and some people from Fire temple led by this guy called Sora, B, the five nations councilors, Lord Minato, Kakashi and many more just for the decision on Naruto and the Akatsuki. And they told that as the current Hokage, I better be there on time." Sasuke answered

The three of them knew that this will be trouble making "How troublesome." Said Sai, Ino and Shikamaru all together as they stared each other after Sasuke told them what was coming. "Then we must move on. We don't want to waste any time," Shikamaru said "Ino you must stay here." He told her "But why me?" She asked "Because first of all, you need to cover for us. Second, Sakura will be looking for Sasuke and you should keep her company. I don't want anybody to find out that we are gone for a day. If they ask, tell them we went for a meeting which Sasuke told no one but me and Sai. Got it?" Ino sign and replied "Alright. And speaking of Sakura, what were you doing with Karin, Sasuke?" She asks the Uchiha as she remembered what Sai told her earlier in the morning "Well I, uh you see, we…" He couldn't say it "We will talk once we come back. We don't want to waste any time." Sai said and all of them went.

It was morning, early morning and Sakura couldn't sleep the whole night. She kept waiting for Sasuke but he didn't show up. She looks at her daughter, who was asleep and slowly pads her. Akiko woke up to find her father but he wasn't there. Sakura knew she was feeling fatherless. _'Oh Sasuke'_ She thought _'If you really didn't wanted to stay with us, with me then why the hell you proposed me?'_ Now she was completely downhearted _'If I married Naruto, he wouldn't be like this and he would always be there for me.'_ She slowly started to cry _'How stupid I am. I did nothing but cry, cry and cry. I need help!'_ She lay down and started to cry.

In the Uzumaki-Namikazi residence, the family, without Naruto, was having breakfast. Naren has been down ever since after hearing the truth from Madara. All the time she saw her brother in tough situations and this was the biggest. She learned from her parents that the next day is the decision day for her brother. She stared at her parents for a while before she asks a question "Mom, Day, May I ask you a question?" As the parents give the signal 'yes', she said "Why did you let people hurt brother Naruto? Why you guys didn't help him?" This questioned got both Minato and Kushina straight to her attention "What are you talking about, sweety?" Kusina said "You know what exactly I'm talking about. Please no more secrets from me."

Minato put his papers down and answer his daughter's question "Sweetheart, first of all, we didn't hide any secrets exept about the Nine tails. Second, we didn't know what was goin until we found out. You saw your mother how much she loves your brother and comforts him every single day." Then it was Kushina's turn to reply "You father was having so many problems at the office, though he wasn't doing his job as a Hokage as he was injured at that time, he still needed to attended the meetings and discuss things over things. But when it comes to Naruto, there was a big pressure on us and we did everything we could to keep Naruto happy and not let him get angry, as anger can loosen Kurama's seal."

Naren then ask "But why Naruto? Why it always have to be him?" Minato replied "Because of me. My decisions were mostly chosen and others were denied. Most of them took revenge by getting through Naruto. And some people I know, Aei and Onoki are in big trouble." Kushina, after hearing that, asked her husband "What do you mean? They still haven't let go of the past?" Minato then answer "Yes and I really want to end their life but I don't have a good reason or any evidence otherwise I would busted them for putting my son into pain." But too bad, Minato had no idea that things will start flowing in his way with the help from Shikamaru and Sai.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a good time with the Akatsuki after remembering amazing days they had. He then went on to have some time with his pal, Kurama. **"So one more day and the decision is all on the council. I wonder what they will decide." **Kurama said "Well this of course that most of them wanted me to get rusticated. I don't know what will happen but I'm hoping for the best not only for myself but for the Akatsuki as well." Naruto said as he was inside himself **"Well good to know you are hoping for the best. I'm pretty sure that Uchiha, along with your father will help you out."**

"Well dad is trying hard and I haven't seen Sasuke the whole day. Wonder where he went off to." **"He must have been in his home with Sakura. Speaking about her, why don't you go and spend some time with her?" **"Are you kidding me? What will people think? The person who tried to destroy everything is now having fun with the Hokage's wife? Come on Kurama." Kurama then smack him **"No you stupid brat. I'm not asking you to ask her out. It's been a while since you spend some time with her. Ask her how she is. Without Sasuke, what she will do alone?" **Naruto then thought "Alright, I'll go but if only I got time."

"Ahhhh….this is the life." Homura said as he was enjoying a wonderful retirement time with Koharu "Yup, you said it. It's amazing." As both of them were enjoying, it was interrupted "Yes it is amazing enjoying your retirement after putting an innocent person into hell." Both Koharu and Homuro turn back to see both Sai and Shikamaru with Sasuke "Nara, its goo to see you again, hehe….. What are you doing here?" Koharu said "What do you mean by 'Putting an innocent into hell?" Homuro said "Oh you know what we are talking about." Sai said "Sasuke what is the meaning of this?" Homuro said "Enough games you two. It's time to reveal everything. I don't want to lie anymore and because of all this, my brother is in trouble and it's because of you two." The elders then remembered what was going on and they surrender.

After a while, they confessed "Yes we were behind this and we did it too." Koharu said "And now you got us, you don't have nothing to do I mean we are retired people after all." Homuro said "True but tell them what happened." Sasuke said. "Alright fine. It happened when…"

Flashback, 8 years ago

"Sasuke Uchiha, now you have taken oath, will you you fulfill our regulations before completely turning youself into a member of Konoha again?" Tsunade said as she knows that Sasuke will do it and he is back to his place. "Yes, lady Tsunade. I will. And I promise I won't betray anyone anymore." Sasuke was standing with two ANBU cops "Good." Tsunade said "ANBU you may leave us for a minute." "Yes Lady Tsunade." And they disappear. She then ask Sasuke "Listen Sasuke, I know you are a change man and I want you to live freely. But in order to make sure you are a change man you must go with this rehalibitation. I know you are good person now. But because of some people (referring to the elders) you had to go through this extra." She told him "I know you are helping me and I promise that I'll do my best to become a part of Konoha once again."

It was 2 months after the 4th great Shinobi war and Sasuke was step closer to become the part of Konoha again. As he was walking down the streets, he saw his teammates, Naruto and Sakura, at Ichiraku Ramen. "One more bowl, Ayame!" Naruto said after finishing his 5th bowl. "Hehe, alright coming right up." She went to her work "Naruto, enough of this I mean, how you can eat this all over and over again?" Sakura asks him as she hardly finishes her second bowl. "My mom and I are Ramen addicted. What can we do?" Sakura put her hand on her head and laugh "Oh Naruto, you." They heard footsteps and saw their old friend was walking towards them "I hope I'm not interrupting your date." Sasuke ask "No, no its ok, we were done. Right, Naruto?" Sakura said "Yeah after one more bowl."

"It's really good to have you back on team, Sasuke." Naruto said after they all went for a walk together "Yeah, it's good to be." Sasuke replied "So how long this rehabilitation will go more?" Sakura ask "Just one more and you can say I'm completely back. They gave me extra work. Just to make sure I'm still not psycho killer, it's what I heard about me." Sasuke replied "Don't worry, Sasuke. I know you can do it. Believe it!" Naruto said as he knew Sasuke will be the part of team again.

Months passed by and Sasuke was a member of Konoha again, however he turned into the same old Uchiha as he still faced some problems. One incident happened that he killed three innocent people. Then when he went to forests for a normal time, he met Iwa's councilors. There was little fight between them and him and in the end, he killed all of them _'Oh crap!'_ He realized what he have done _'I hope nobody saw that!' _But he was unlucky, both Aei and Onoki saw him killed the Iwa's councilors. But that's when they plan to blackmail him. And Sasuke, in order to save his honour and reputation, he accepts and also that's where the elders of Konoha along with both Aei and Onoki decided to ruin the young Uzumaki's life. Aei and Onoki took this as revenge for Minato while the elders did this so Naruto can be rusticated from the village.

Present

"So this is it, huh?" Shikamaru asks Sasuke "Just in order to save yourself, you ruined you so called 'brother's life by doing this to him. What a jerk you turn out to be."  
"I know and now I'm really sorry for him. And that's why I want to help him." But before Shikamaru decide, Sai called him. "What is it?" He said "Judging from his expressions, he really does want to help him. And on the top, we should take those two with us just in case bigger evidence is needed." Sai said and Shikamaru nodded. "Alright Sasuke, I trust you. Let's go back." As he and Sai started to walk, then elders waved goodbye "Well it was nice to see all of you. See you later." Homuro said as he and Koharu were in relief. But "Oh who said we are going alone." Sasuke said, as he knew they also troubled him too so a payback, he took them "You are coming with us." He said and Sai used his ink clones, brought two wheelchairs, made them sit and took them back to Konoha. _'We are doomed'_ both of them thought.

It was afternoon as Ino came down the street and visited Sakura. But before she could, she met Karin. "Hi Ino." She waved "Hi." Both girls joined and together they walk "So…How is everything?" Ino ask "There fine, I guess." Karin replied _'She looks down. What's up with her?'_ Ino thought "What happened? You are looking down today." Karin didn't wanted to tell Ino about her feelings "Oh its nothing." But she forgot that she can read minds "It's about Sasuke, isn't it?" Karin looks at Ino "Yeah" She admits.

Then she told everything including of what happened the previous day. Karin also told that she met Sakura last night and talked about feelings. Ino then decide to tell the truth behind Sasuke "He did WHAT!" Karin shouted but Ino calmed her down "Not so loud." And she told everything.

After a talked with her, Ino felt bad for Karin as she also deserved someone her life and learning from Karin, Ino judge that both Sasuke and Karin should have been together. She reached Sakura's house and knocked "Hey forehead, how are you?" Sakura was happy to see her again and give her friend a big hug "Ino, it's been a while. Come in." Both of them went to the living room "Where is Akiko?" Ino asked about the little girl "She went to the academy." Sakura replied "So you decide to put her in the academy?" Ino questioned "Yeah, I thought she is old enough to join the classes. After all, within few months she will be 9."

Both of them kept quite before Ino broke the silence "Sakura, do you love Sasuke?" Then Sakura said "Why does everyone keep asking me this? First Karin, then this morning Naruto's mom and now you?" Ino the replied "Naruto's mom was here?" Sakura replied "Yeah but only for a short time just to check on me. Even my mom visited me but didn't ask me this." She stopped but continued again.

"And to answer your question, I don't know." Ino smiled after this "But I know. You don't love him. You are feeling loneliness because you aren't getting happiness from Sasuke the way you used to get from Naruto." She looks at her time "I better go. Its almost 5. I have to go back to work. Please Sakura, think about it." And she left.

_'__What am I gonna do?' _**This, divorce Sasuke and runaway with Naruto **_'__Now where the heck you came from inner me?' _**Oh I had to get out. I had enough with you. Ino is right we don't love that Uchiha. We thought a lot of things but he is just cold hearted guy who is spending some time with someone else, I think? **_'__So you are saying this that when he comes home I should talk to him about our life and then decide what should happen next?' _**Right. Now all we have to do is waiting. **_'__Yeah let's wait!'_

Naruto finally came back home after 2 days absent. "Mom, Dad, Naren?" he shout "I'm home." He went to his bed room and surprise to see them "Welcome home Naruto." His mother came and hugged him. "We were waiting for you." Naren said as she hugged him too. Minato came and said "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Naruto then replied "Yeah. But I'm nervous." "Don't worry Naruto, we will be there for you." Kushina said as all four of them prepare for bed.

Today was the day and Naruto, who was with the Akatsuki, were all nervous. All of them were in the court room and whoever Naruto knows all of them present there. He met Sora after long time and he wished Naruto best of luck. The room was pretty big and all the Kages, former and current, were present too. "Minato, where is your Hokage?" Aei asks but Minato didn't know where he was and made and excuse "He is bit late today. But don't worry, he will be here."

Suddenly doors open and Shikamaru and Sasuke entered with Sasuke in his Hokage outfit called "Lord Minato, there is something we want to tell you." Sasuke was ready to confess and Minato went out with the boys, leaving everyone confused and making Aei and Onoki suspicious.

End of the chapter

Well guys that's it. Looks like the next chapter is going to be a blast when everyone will find out the truth.

Tune in for next chapter for what could turn out to be the final chapter of this story. Goodnight –Cricstar07


	20. The final decision before the end

Ladies and Gentlemen, readers of all ages, welcome to the final chapter of 'What have I done?!' I hope it will pleasure you all.

So here it is the chapter finale. Wow I mean I never thought I will come this far. I want to thank all of you for sparing some of your time by reading this 'unpredictable' story.

Well before we started there is something I wanted to say is that I don't know the current councilors and judges so let's say these guys are my characters. So it's like a court show or whatever you want to say. As you can see, these judges are respected in their respected villages and them along with the heads of clans and village will discuss the life of Naruto and the Akatsuki. Anyways, we came a long way so now let's begin the final chapter. Please enjoy.

A/N: I don't own Naruto and any of its events, places, characters etc. All rights belongs to its original creator Mashashi Kishimoto (Respect to you, sir)  
Naren Uzumaki and the councilors also the judges are my characters with the village where Konan stayed are also mine.

**_What have I done?!_**

**Chapter 19: The final decision before the end**

Confusions where everywhere for what reason Sasuke asked the 4th Hokage out. But he came back within two minutes with Sasuke rubbing his head while Shikamaru whispered in his ear 'I told you so.' They all took a sit with Sasuke sitting in the middle of the court as he is the Hokage of the leaf. He was facing his brother, Naruto. Sasuke was looking more worried than Naruto. He knew that the moment the truth will come out, he is dead but not forgetting what Minato told him outside, is that he will apologies to everyone after admitting the whole truth in front of everyone and even told him that his life as a Hokage will be finish but Sasuke told him that he no longer wants to be and even said that if Naruto and the Akatsuki are clear, then he will pass down the title to him.

"All right everyone let's begin." Said one of the judges. The room was quite big. The seats surround the criminal seats and the judge's seats; consider a football stadium where people surround important people. Say it like that. Naruto and the Akatsuki where in the middle of the room, facing every single people they knew. Not everyone where there but important people from all the five nations and few from the fire temple with some citizens they all knew was present. The Hokages, judges and the councilors where in front of Naruto and the Akatsuki. Not to close but bit distance.

"I'll start the scene." The presenter, who had the whole news with him and was against the Akatsuki and Naruto, starts the scene. "Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the yellow flash of Konoha and the former Hokage Minato Namikaze, son of the former Nine tail container Kushina Uzumaki and the brother to a 19 year old sister, has been arrested due to the destructions of the five nations and tried to kill everyone as a revenge. The revenge was still unknown but many knows that he is taking revenge because of the Hokage title was given to Sasuke by voting rightfully and the decision of people. As the result, left the village for 7-8 years and brought the dead Akatsuki to life and planned to destroy all of us." The finished while giving a look to Naruto which said 'you all will lose.' The presenter himself was not ready to forgive Naruto. He was with those people who don't want Naruto and the Akatsuki to stay and was mostly with Aei and Onoki.

Pressure started to fell on him and the Akatsuki. After hearing those all, he felt that there is no way they can forgive him. However, Sasuke stood up and said "But there is something you are missing." He said to get everyone's attention "Naruto left the village to train himself and that is where Madara, the important part which you are forgetting, was the main reason why Naruto went like that. This entire plan was actually done by the foolishness of Orochimaru, who reincarnated Madara."

Hopes started to come of Naruto and the Akatsuki. Itachi was smiling that his brother is someone special and wishes to stay with him once he is free and accepted by not just people but everyone. "Yes but he had a choice. If he was asked to join the path of evil then he had choice to choose. Why did he choose to go on the path where he knows himself that it will bring him to trouble?" The presenter said to Sasuke but Minato right away spoke as one of this part happened with his former student, Obito "The pain and the bad memories that was being remined to Naruto were a pressure and anger. That caused him to turn to the wrong side. Madara kept reminded him of his bad days. This is the reason why." Minato then looks at the councilors and the judges "My deceased student, Obito Uchiha, suffered the same. He was outdone by Madara by killing his love ones and making him angry. The results caused him to go with the name 'Tobi' who at first was also known as Madara. He was the reason behind the 4th great Shinobi war and when he realizes the truth, he switched sides. It's the same thing happened with my son. He was also the cause of the 5th great Shinobi war but after the truth came out, he decided to help us."

After he spoke, an arm raised. It was Sakura who then spoke "After all, if he didn't care for all of us, wouldn't he help Madara to destroy us all and be living in a dead place? There is a reason why he didn't; the reason is that he cares for all of us." After she spoke, Hinata, who was with her father on the sides of the judges, spoke "Besides, from the started he wanted to help people. He even said that even if he doesn't become a Hokage, it's not the end of the world for him. He still has a lot way to go." She smiles at Naruto while she spoke

Kiba then spoke up "And it's not like he is 50s that he will die. He has a long life ahead of him and there could be a time that when Sasuke resigns, he is there to take it."  
Lee then said "And no matter what happens, he will never hurt us. He is the power and lesson to the youth that even in small things you fail, don't give up."  
Tenten spoke "He even helped Neji to change his destiny. He was right, destiny can be change and if Naruto's destiny is like this, and then even he can change."

Ino the said "He maybe a hyperactive, number one knucklehead ninja, but he is person with a big heart. He can change people by showing their mistakes and turning them into that person where they are happy today. He is a lovely guy."  
Then it was Sai's turn "Years ago, I came to this team as a replacement for Sasuke. I didn't know what promises he made, what plans he had, what challenges he wanted but whatever he did, he did it for his friends. He cares for everyone. He loves to make bonds. I understood everything. He helped me to become a part of a team."  
Shino the said "I have always seen him from afar. He is a person to inspire of. He loves everyone. He knows pain and what's it like. He doesn't want everyone to suffer."

Shikamaru, who was sitting beside Sasuke, spoke "No matter how much you abuse him, threat him, fool him, reject him or whatever you do, he will always come in your mind and sometimes will feel really bad for him. You all better not forget that through rough times we faced, it was him who protected everyone from huge disasters. It was him who saved everyone. The Pein arc and the 4th great Shinobi war were stopped by him. Don't forget that if it wasn't for him, maybe we would be dead by now."

Silence was there from the opposition side. Everyone felt that Naruto and the Akatsuki are safe. And before this all progresses further, the judges and the councilors decided to have a half time.

They all had a break for like 20 minutes or so. Everyone was all with Naruto and the Akatsuki wishing them a best of luck. After a short while, Naruto was left alone and Sakura then came to him. "Mind if I sit next to you?" She said "Yeah, sure." As she sat down, they kept quite but time was running so Sakura made the first move "Nervous?" She asks as Naruto was shaking a bit "Yeah a lot. I mean it's a matter of life and dead for me and my Akatsuki. I don't want them to get hurt." Sakura smile on this statement "You really do love them, don't you?" She asks "Yeah, they are my second family." He replied.

"So what do you thought about them? I mean whether they will live or not?" She asks "If Orochimaru can get a second life, why can't they? Infact Sasuke will be happy with Itachi and those two can work together out." He said. Sakura then asks "It's been a while for us talking like this." Naruto replied "Yeah." Then he started to remember some good times he had with her almost a decade ago "Hey Sakura, remember the time when we were teenagers and Kakashi Sensai was always late and one time we took a revenge by troubling him?" He asks in a really happy way. Sakura remember and laughed "Yeah they were the best times. You always came up with stupid but amazing plans and it was to see Kakashi Sensai's looks." They both then continue talking.

Sasuke was there, seeing both of them. He saw Sakura was laughing and smiling after a long time. She was really happy with that dope. He smiled as well _'It's better if these two stay together. She deserves happiness so does he.'_ He smiled but changed his mood to sadness as he knows that he hurt Naruto. "Sasuke?" A voice called out and he turn to see Itachi, who was happy to see him. "Hey what's up?" Sasuke replied "I'm so happy Sasuke. You are helping us all. At first I thought you are still mad at me." He rubbed Sasuke's hair but Sasuke was feeling guilty and decides to tell Itachi his little secret.

"You did what?" Itachi shouted, after he was taken out from the court by Sasuke to outside "I can't believe you." He said "I know I messed up but I'll fix this." Sasuke said "How? You will get yourself into trouble as well and you will lose everything." Itachi said and then he put his hands up on his head. He started to walk away "Where are you going?" The little brother asks "I leaving." Itachi replied "But why? I said I can fix it." Sasuke said "There is no hope now." Itachi replied and quietly went away.

Now pressure was building on Sasuke _'I am so dead.' _Aei and Onoki then arrived "Sasuke there is something you must do." Aei said "What?" Sasuke replied "Don't support Naruto and oppose him and kick him out." Onoki said "What the hell! I had enough with you guys. No more orders from you so I'm splitting out the truth." Both Aei and Onoki were shock "You know this will cause a great loss for you." Onoki said "I know but I don't want to betray Naruto anymore. And that's that." And he went away. "Onoki, don't worry. I got another plan." Aei said and took him.

Mei had a talk with Kushina, who explain of what Naruto had to suffer. Mei really felt bad for the boy "If there is anything I can do please tell me. And if there is anything I did back at when I was the Mizukage and the problems were created from my side, and then tell me I want to apologize now." Mei said "Well they were couple of things but I we have forgiven you and Kiri as our relation has strengthened. We have no problems with you." She said with a smile and Mei then replied "I'll help your son out."

The court resumes and everyone took their seats. Sasuke was shaky and Shikamaru knows why. "Let's continue this." One of the councilors said. But "Everybody stop!" The elders, sitting on a wheel chair, shouted. "Look I'm not making a mess here but you all are forgetting that there is someone who was also involved in this scene." Homaru said "I'm coming to the end of my life so I'm splitting out the truth; Sasuke was behind this as well."

Everybody gasped and Sasuke was well, finished as he was stared by everybody in the room "Oh no way Sasuke can't do this. Right?" Naruto said as he tried to defend his old pal but the Uchiha give a slow reply "Yea. I was involved too." Again everyone gasped and this time most of them were angry and before anyone could say anything, he started "But I didn't intented to do this." Sasuke tried to explain but Aei and Onoki make sure he didn't go further "And tried to rusticate him from the village. Well done Sasuke. This show how loveable brother you turned out to be." Then Onoki started "We all thought that you will be great person but you proved that you are a number one scumbag. You don't deserve to be a Hokage!"

Everybody in the court started to talk about Sasuke's betrayal. Kushina crunched her hand hard so did Sakura as in shock. The Konoha 10 was all ready with their weapons but "Silence in the court!" The judges silence them. "Uchiha, is this you wanted to do?" They said "No I never wanted but I was blackmailed."

Again everyone gasped but Aei was too quick to cover that up "Blackmailed? Really? Don't even think to make a lame excuses." Aei thought he had him and Sasuke tried his best to explain "No I was blackmailed because I killed-" But he was keep getting cut and this it was Onoki "Killed? You mean you killed innocent people and someone blackmailed you because of this? Well even if some did blackmail you it's because you killed innocents." Onoki said

"I did kill but I didn't wanted but-" Again he was cut by Aei this time "But this but that. But yourself Uchiha. You don't deserve to be here." Aei said but Mei came into the scene "Now hold on a minute who told you to decide?"  
"You stay out of this Mei. Let us finish."

While the former Kages were fighting, the current kages Darui, Chujoro, Kurotsuchi and Garaa was watching the show. "We are the current Kages and they are all doing the talking." Garaa said "Well, it did happen 7-8 years ago and they were present at that time. And you are still the Kazekage so why not join them?" Darui said "Yeah but will they allow?" Garaa said. Kurotsuchi was observing her grandfather's suspicious talking. He always been against Leaf village but this time he was like he was in pressure and he was trying to put that pressure on Sasuke.

"Please everyone, the reason behind this-" Sasuke again start but again interrupt by Aei. Minato, Garaa, Shikamaru and even Sora started the conversation while the judges, the councilors, the people and Naruto with Akatsuki all listening. Naruto was staring at Sasuke, who was shock after what he heard but didn't judge him because he wanted to know **everything.**

Kurama, who is listing to the whole conversation, had enough and came out from Naruto's body **"Enough!" **Everybody was quite and some stared. Kurama came out at Naruto's size, bigger than him and wanted to end this but Aei didn't stop "Uzumaki, tell him to-" This time he was cut as Kurama came close to him and said **"Wanna dance pretty boy?" **Kurama said, showing his claws. Aei gulped and step back **"Good. Now the reason why I came out is because Sasuke was trying to say something and juding by his expressions, he wasn't finished. So let him speak." **Kurama turned around to Kushina, who whispered 'Thank you' and Kurama winked at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you may continue." Judge said "Thank you. As I was saying that I was blackmailed because someone saw me killing someone. They were Aei and Onoki." He pointed at both of them "What no way!" Onoki said "Don't lie Uchiha." Aei said but he continued "It's because I killed the former councilors of Iwa because they tried to hook me by making Naruto a bad name along with his family and some people."

Everybody gasped and Aei and Onoki kept staring at him. Minato smiled as he knew that he got the reason to bust both of them. "Wait a minute." Kurotsuchi said "Did you say that you killed Iwa councilors?" Sasuke then replied "Yeah. Sorry." But the current Tsuchikage jumped from her seat "But I just saw them and met them yesterday." Again, gasped and this time Sasuke was confused "Wait where?" Then the Tsuchikage replied "In the retirement house. Wait a minute, grandpa?" She stared at her grandfather and them got angry but didn't say anything. "Oh and Homuro and Koharu were too." And again.

Things were coming clearly and Naruto was having mixed feelings. The truth was out but Sasuke continued "Before all of you make you decision, I want to say that I never wanted to do this. I saw Naruto as my brother and I told myself that I will help him no matter what. But these guys trapped me because they wanted revenge from the 4th and planned on Naruto. (Looks at Naruto) I'm so sorry Naruto. Please forgive me. They trapped and I couldn't do anything about this. Please forgive me." Sasuke begged. Naruto stood up and punched him, then picked him up "This punch is for not telling what was going on. And this is for you forgiveness. I forgive you." Everyone smiled and the doors open "Itachi?" Sasuke said "Judges one thing I want to say. I was just a spy for both sides. I did my work honestly and saw what everyone planned. I started to lose myself. I didn't know who was right. This is the reason I killed my clan. I didn't want to but this all, planning stuff like this caused me. So Sasuke and Naruto both should be forgiven. But I'm not the judge here so please decided."

The judges and the councilors had a talk and one of the judge stood up "In order to agree this all, I may ask every leader here to decide for what they think is the best for everyone. First off, the Hyuga clan." Hiashi stood up after discussion with his daughter and other members "We say, Naruto deserve forgiveness as well as Uchiha." Then the judge went to the other leaders and all of them response the same and the last went to kages "We all made a decision together." Darui said "Naruto and Sasuke are forgiven." Mei said and everyone was happy and the last decision was on Sasuke "Yeah he is forgiven but if only he promises me one thing." He said and Naruto replied " What is it?" and Sasuke said "That you will let Akatsuki stay here." Naruto smile "Hey I planned that. They can stay.

So it was confirm that Naruto and his Akatsuki and Sasuke were forgiven and the judge made a final announcement "And for those who were involved, are all arrested." Aei, Onoki, the presenter, the elders were done. And they were taken by the ANBU. Everybody started to celebrate.

"So thats what happened. You should have told me." Sakura said after hearing complete story from Sasuke. They were in their home "I tried but I was scared." He replied. They kept quiet before she broke "There is something I want talk about." He knew what was it "Its about marriage isnt it?" Sakura nodded and replied "7-8 years we are together and haven't found happiness between us." She said "I know. I didn't act the husband you wanted. Say why did you accepted my proposal that day?" He questioned "I accepted because i thought you are change and we can move on but I stared to had second thoughts. I didn't know what happened with me but now I realize, things change. It wasn't what I expected." She replied "Sakura for both of us, we need to live with that person who we can be happy and i can't keep you happy so you can go to Naruto." He said "Really?!" She said in joy "Yeah. I know you still love and for your happiness you decide and so will i." Sje nodded and both of tthem went to sleep.

Couple of days passed and Naruto, now a member of Konoha again, was leaving for Suna to meet Garaa. The Akatsuki start living in Konoha except Konan and Yahiko, who went to Amegakura and start a new live. Itachi was now living with Sasuke but he wasn't home. One more thing was left to do.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called "Yes Sasuke?" He came to her "About that night what we talk about our life, I thought about it. You deserve happiness. And if you want, you can go." He happily said "Really? I mean thanks you but what about you?" She asks "Well I got someone." They both look at Karen "I'm sorry for everything. I hope you stay happy." He said "I will and I owe you a big time." She said with a smile.

The thing is that both of them decided that if this isn't working out, then they need to be with those who can be happy with. They got divorced. Sakura however, took Akiko with her and went to Naruto while Sasuke and Karen happily saw the "Finally a good decision." She said "Hey I made good decision." Sasuke replied and they laugh.

"Ready to go Naruto?" She asks "Wait your coming with me?" Naruto said "Yeah I thought you will be lonely." Sakura replied "Hey I got Kurama and I'm wondering, are you sure you want to live with me?" Sakura then punched him "You finally got me and now you want me to go back? Ok I'm going." But Naruto grabbed her "I was just joking. You can come along." Both of them stared deeply in each other's eyes and finally shared their first ever kiss.

Kushina and Minato along with Mebuki and Kizashi awed while Naren said "eww." The Konoha 10 came and Ino "Look who finally got themselves into-" But she cut by Sakura "Not one word (Looks at Naruto) Ready?" Naruto nodded and they left together for a wonderful journey, I think.

But the Kohona 10 started rumors "What if Naruto and Sakura along with Akiko came back here and show that they are evil?" Tenten said "We will kill them." Shino said "They better not be." Ino said.

Back to present (For those who doesn't know, this was all flashback from the first chapter)

"And that's what happen. The end." Kushina said after telling a story about her son. Speaking of her son, Shinachiku shouted "We are back Shannatebayo!" They all saw Shinachiku and Naruto who finally came back after 3 month journey they left. Sakura who was present, went to them and pick Naruto's ear "Aw, aw, aw please that hurts." Naruto said in pain "You again missed our anniversary, Hanami's birthday, special occasions and now you came on your birthday? Oh Naruto you!" Sakura said and he thought she will beat him but was surprised to get a hug "Welcome back, honey." She said and Naruto returned the hug. He saw his parents who were coming to him. "Mom, dad."

They hugged him and then he saw his sister and his niece "Uncle Naruto!" Naruto pick her up "And how is my favorite niece?" but Hoshi replied "I'm your only niece." They laugh and Naren then hugged her brother. But what was Important, he met Sasuke who said "Dope" and Naruto said "Teme" and both hugged as well and was greeted by Karen and Sarada. Naruto met his friends and then said "All right, so whats my birthday present?" Before anything could happen "Naruto Uzumaki, 7th Hokage, prepare to face your doom!" He saw some Invasion was coming and he look at his family and all smiled "Team 7 let's go!" Naruto shouted as he Sakura and Sasuke took the first charge and others join to protect their beloved village.

From afar, spirit of Tsunade watched the scene "Baka! Doing a great job as a Hokage." "I know right?" Jiraiya said and was standing with Neji, Sasuke and Itachi's parents, Hokages and others who all smiled before they slowly faded.

**THE END**

That's it guys. My goodness me I have finally completed 'What have I done?!' Oh I can't believe I completed.

Guys thank you, thank you and thank you so much for reading this story and I am really happy. I don't care what reviews I'll get whether positive and negative but I'm happy that I posted this chapter.

**Credits:**

Now to thank some people who helped me throughout the story. I am not a good writer and I'm not professional and in the middle of the story after I was completely criticized, I was comforted by **Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Kyubbi soul, Raptor2001, Nico2883, Astroman1000, Frost2130674.**

I want to give credits to **Bankai777** for giving me the idea of Akatsuki reform and thanks to **Thesaiyanjedi **who I took him as my mentor and he helped me well and the most thankful reader is **Animaman** who helped me in every situation and took me on top. All of you, who I mentioned, thank you sooo much.

**Characters:**

_Main Characters;_

*Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade senju

_Supporting characters;_

*Shikamaru Nara *Temari *Ino Yamanaka *Sai *Tenten *Rock Lee *Karen Uzumaki *Naren Uzumaki *Choji *Shino *Ayame *Teuchi *Shizune *Kakashi hatake *Konan *Yahiko *Kisame *Itachi Uchiha *Hiden *Sasori *Orochimaru *Kabuto *Iruka *Deidara *Mebuki *Kizashi *Aei *Onoki *Mei *Garaa *Konkuro *Darui *Chojuro *Kurotsuchi *Killer B *Akiko

_Cameos;_

*Kurenai *Asuma *Guy *Konohamaru *Udon *Moegi *Jiraiya *Madara *Obito/tobi *Neji hyuga *Hiashi hyuga *Judges *Councilors *Akiko's parents (mentioned) *Some ANBU *Village head *Village people *Sasuke and Itach's parents

Well this much have appeared and I'm happy. Also I wanted this to be published at 22-Jan-2015, because its been the whole year now. I'm happy.

Guys thank you, thank you and thank you so much. I'm happy because of you all. Thanks once again. I will come back after a month's break to write a new story which I haven't decided yet but I will come back. Goodbye and thanks again –**_Cricstar07_**


End file.
